Metro 2033 Redux Walktrough
by joaojesualdo
Summary: A little Something to help you guys


_ _ _ _ _ _

|_ | | _ | |_ | |_ | | _| | |_| | |_ | |_ | |_| |_| |_| |_|

METRO 2033 and METRO 2033 REDUX (PC)  
FAQ/Walkthrough version 3.6 November 9, 2014

look for my Metro Last Light walkthrough!

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Revision History | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_

November 9, 2014 version 3.6 Completed Redux Ranger Hardcore walkthrough

October 20, 2014 version 3.4 Redux Ranger Hardcore walkthrough up to chapter 5

October 11, 2014 version 3.0 Ranger Hardcore (RHC) walkthrough information completed

9/29/2014: 2033 Ranger Hardcore (RHC) information added up to Defense.  
+0.1 per chapter

9/15/2014: Black Station Merciful Redux walkthrough done

9/8/2014: Completed Redux level revisions except for Black Station Some of the technical information and the 2033 walkthroughs need some polish

9/4/2014: Chapter 4 done except for Outpost and Black Station Polis and Alley/Library done

9/3/2914: Completed revisions for Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3 Chapter 4 is going to take a while to revise.  
Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 are partially done Chapter 7 is one level in REDUX, but plays the same

9/1/2014: Completed Redux in Survivor mode

version 2: add Metro 2033 Redux information

8/28/2014: Metro 2033 Redux is different from Metro 2033 Search for !REDUX for differences, both subtle and major Currently up to the end of 2.2 Lost tunnel

04/15/2010: version 1.0 added info on weapons, equipment, and enemies added achievement guide added Moral Point info revised some of the walkthroughs added some alternate walkthroughs

04/02/2010: version 0.9 walkthrough complete

03/31/2010: version 0.8 walkthrough about 95% complete added basic achievement info

03/29/2010: version 0.7 Walkthrough about 80% complete Need to add gameplay, weapons, enemies, achievement sections Need to work out how to get Enlightenment Achievement

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Table of Contents | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[TOC]_

Intro . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . [M33-INTRO]  
2033 Controls . . . . .. . . . . . . . [M33-CTRLS]  
Redux Controls . . . . . . . . . . . . [MRX-CTRLS]  
Equipment, Weapon, Enemies Summaries . [M33-SUMM]

Metro 2033 Gameplay Achievements . . . [M33-00]  
Key/Safe Locations . . . . . . . . . . [MRX-THIEF]

Walkthrough PROLOGUE . . . . . . . . . . . . . [M33-00]  
0.1 Prologue 0.2 Hunter CHAPTER ONE - LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN [M33-10]  
1.1 Exhibition 1.2 Chase CHAPTER TWO - BOURBON . . . . . . .  
[M33-20] [MRX-20]  
2.1 Riga 2.1 Riga 2.2 Lost Tunnel 2.2R Lost Tunnel Redux 2.3 Bridge | 2.4 Lost Catacomb | 2.5 Market 2.5 Market 2.6 Dead City 1 2.6R Dead City Redux 2.7 Dead City 2 CHAPTER THREE - KHAN . . . . . . .  
[M33-30] [MRX-30]  
3.1 Dry 3.1R Dry Redux 3.1.1 Dry - No killing | 3.2 Ghosts 3.2R Ghosts Redux 3.3 Anomaly | 3.4 Cursed 3.4 Cursed 3.5 Armory 3.5 Armory CHAPTER FOUR - WAR . . . . . . . .  
[M33-40] [MRX-40]  
4.1 Front Line 4.1R Frontline Redux 4.1.1 Invisible Man | 4.1.2 Hedge-hopper | 4.1.3 Rescue Ranger | 4.2 Trolley Combat 4.2 Trolley Combat 4.3 Depot 4.3 Depot 4.4 Defense 4.4R Defense Redux 4.5 Child | 4.6 Outpost 4.6R Outpost Redux 4.6.1 Low on Filters | 4.7 Black Station 4.7R Black Station Redux 4.7.1 Merciful (Short) 4.7.1R Merciful Redux 4.7.2 Merciful (Long)  
4.7.3 Merciful (Quick)  
CHAPTER FIVE - HOPE . . . . . . . .  
[M33-50] [MRX-50]  
5.1 Polis 5.1 Polis 5.2 Alley 5.2R Alley Redux 5.3 Library | 5.4 Depository 5.4R Depository Redux 5.5 Archives 5.5 Archives 5.6 Driving to Sparta 5.6 Driving to Sparta / Church CHAPTER SIX - D6 . . . . . . . . .  
[M33-60] [MRX-60]  
6.1 Dark Star 6.1 Dark Star 6.2 Dungeon 6.2R Dungeon Redux 6.3 Cave | 6.4 D6 6.4R D6 Redux 6.5 Biomass 6.6 Separation CHAPTER SEVEN - TOWER . . . . . . .  
[M33-70] [MRX-70]  
7.1 Tower 7.1R Tower Redux 7.2 Top 7.3 Ethereal

Appendices Enemies . . . . . . . . . . . . . . [M33-FOES]  
Equipment . . . . . . . . . . . . . [M33-EQUIP]  
Weapons . . . . . . . . . . . . . . [M33-WEPS]  
Redux Weapon System . . . . . . . . [MRX-WEPS]  
Achievements . . . . . . . . . . . [M33-CHEEVO]  
Moral Points . . . . . . . . . . . [M33-MORAL]  
Metro 2033 in Real Life . . . . . . [M33-SUBWAY]

Legal Stuff

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Introduction | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-INTRO]_

The original Metro 2033 was released in March 2010.

The Ranger Pack DLC was released in August/September 2010. The Ranger Pack added the Heavy Automatic Shotgun, previously a retail incentive, and Miller's Volt Driver. It also added the no-HUD Ranger modes. Nine achievements were added.

I never really published an update for the Ranger Pack DLC. Really, it was just adding the two weapons as nothing else changed.

Metro 2033 Redux was released August 2014. The entire game was redone in the new 4A engine introduced in Metro: Last Light. The game play has been extensively tweaked and re-balanced. Levels are combined, laid out differently,  
or have additions/subtractions. The order of events has been changed in some cases.

This walkthrough emphasizes stealth and exploration. You can always go in with guns blazing if that is your style. It's not really achievement oriented as most achievements can be completed naturally just by plaything through the game.

I finished a game in Redux and got the Enlightened ending in Survivor mode.  
1) There are fewer Moral Points available in Redux 2) You don't need all of the Moral Points, just a majority 3) I killed humans on every possible level 4) I was greedy and took the bullets from the guitar player in Exhibition and accepted the reward for saving the kid 5) I missed some of the level specific achievements and got 28 of 49

I'm going back and adding Ranger Hardcore information. There are some minor gameplay changes.

I'll also being going back and adding Ranger Hardcore Redux.

If you found this walkthrough helpful, check out my Metro Last Light FAQ. The original version was not the best. In an effort to be brief, the Metro Last Light FAQ was not as useful as it could have been. I've gone through and rewritten the entire Metro Last Light FAQ and added Redux and the DLC information.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Controls | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 _[M33-CTRLS]_

Movement Keys Weapons Select +-+-+ +-+-+ | Move Forward | W | | Knives | F | | Strafe Left | A | | Revolvers | B | | Strafe Right | D | | Machine Guns | CTRL | | Move Backward | S | | Special Weapons | L | | Sprint | SHIFT | | Grenades | F12 | | Crouch/Sneak | Left CTRL | +-+-+ | Toggle Crouch | Z | | Jump | Spacebar | Weapon Keys | Look | Mouse | +-+-+ +-+-+ | Attack | LMB | | Alt Attack | RMB | Action Keys | Reload | R | +-+-+ +-+-+ | Use | E | See Weapon Info for details | Medkit | Q | | Journal | M | | Light Lighter | Left Mouse | | Flashlight | F | | Universal Charger | Hold F | | Use Charger | Left Mouse | | Gas Mask | Hold G | | Filter Change | G | | Time | T | | Nightvision (NV) | Hold N | | Turn On/Off NV | N | | Menu | ESC | +-+-+

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Controls | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX _[MRX-CTRLS]_

You can carry up to 3 firearms and 5 each of the secondary weapons Use V to do a melee attack with your knife TAB, UP = Throwing Knives TAB, LEFT = Grenade TAB, RIGHT = Flame Grenade TAB, DOWN = Sticky Grenade

Movement Keys Weapons Select +-+-+ +-+-+ | Move Forward | W | | Weapon 1 | 1 | | Strafe Left | A | | Weapon 2 | 2 | | Strafe Right | D | | Weapon 3 | 3 | | Move Backward | S | | Melee Attack | V | | Sprint | SHIFT | | Weapon Inventory | TAB | | Crouch/Sneak | Left CTRL | +-+-+ | Toggle Crouch | Z | | Jump | Spacebar | Weapon Keys | Look | Mouse | +-+-+ +-+-+ | Attack | LMB | | Alt Attack | RMB | Action Keys | Reload | R | +-+-+ | Secondary Weapon | C | | Use | E | +-+-+ | Medkit | Q | | Journal | HOLD M | | Lighter | TAP M | | Flashlight | F | | Universal Charger | Hold F | | Use Charger | Left Mouse | | Gas Mask | Hold G | | Wipe Gas Mask | TAP G | | Filter Change | T | | Time | Y | | Nightvision (NV) | Hold N | | Turn On/Off NV | N | | Menu | ESC | +-+-+

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Weapon, Equipment, Enemy Summaries | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-SUMM]_

See the Appendices for detailed information.

Metro 2033 Equipment Summary -

2033 Gas Mask - Hold [G] to put on/take off the Gas Mask - Tap [G] to change filters Redux Gas Mask - In Metro 2033 Redux, tap [G] to wipe the gas mask - In Metro 2033 Redux, use [T] to change filters

2033 Watch - shows filter time remaining - shows visibility - Press [T] to look at the watch Redux Watch - Use [Y] to look at the watch - An analog watch is used in Survivor Mode - A digital watch is used in Spartan Mode

2033 Journal / Lighter - press [M] to bring up the journal and lighter - Use the [LMB] to use the lighter - Use the [RMB] to see the journal Redux Journal / Lighter - Hold [M] to bring up the journal - Tap [M] to bring up the lighter - The lighter can give away your position - Use the lighter to burn away cobwebs Ranger Mode - Bringing up the Journal will show you how much ammo you are carrying

Universal Charger - hold [F] and use LMB to power up the flashlight and Nightvision goggles

Flashlight - Press [F] to turn on/off the flashlight

Nightvision Goggles - press [N] to put on/take off the Nightvision goggles

Medkits - can carry up to 5 - Press [Q] to use to quickly restore health when you see red around the edges

Weapon Summary - Metro 2033 -

There are 5 weapon slots in the game: knives, revolver, machine gun, special weapon (shotgun/pneumatic weapon), and grenades. You can carry one revolver,  
one machine gun, and one shotgun/pneumatic weapon. You always have your Combat Knife. You can carry up to 5 throwing knives, 5 grenades, and 5 sticky grenades.

All revolvers can hold 6 rounds of .44 caliber ammo.  
All machine guns can use 5.45x39mm dirty rounds or Military Grade ammo.  
Shotguns use shotgun shells.  
The Tihar fires ball bearings, or sniper ammo, with a 15 round magazine.  
The Helsing uses arrows in a revolver type magazine with 8 chambers.

Weapons can be bought using Military Grade Ammo. Your current weapon has a trade-in value that is subtracted from the cost. Weapons with scopes can only be bought at stations, except for revolvers.

Cost/Trade-In Weapon -+-  
10 / - | Throwing Knife (reusable)

free / 53 | Revolver 75 / 67 | Revolver with silencer 80 / 71 | Revolver with extended barrel 120 / 107 | Revolver with rifle stock 115 / 102 | Revolver with rifle stock and silencer 165 / 147 | Revolver with stock and optics 160 / 142 | Revolver with stock, optics, and silencer -+-  
free / 53 | Bastard (30 rounds)  
100 / 53 | Bastard with silencer 180 / 160 | Kalash (30 rounds)  
220 / 196 | Kalash with scope 230 / 205 | VSV automatic sniper rifle (20 rounds)  
280 / 249 | VSV with scope 300 / 267 | Kalash 2012 with scope and silencer (40 rounds)

80 / 71 | Duplet double-barreled shotgun (2 shells)  
120 / 107 | Automatic Shotgun (6 shells)  
150 / 133 | Automatic Shotgun with bayonet free / 116 | Tihar, light pneumatic sniper rifle with silencer 160 / 142 | Tihar with scope free / 142 | Helsing, silent pneumatic crossbow 220 / 196 | Helsing with scope -+-  
15 / - | Grenade 20 / - | Sticky Grenade -+-

Weapon Summary - Redux -

You can carry up to 3 firearms of any type and five each of throwing knives,  
grenades, sticky grenades, incendiary grenades, and Medkits.

Firearms can now be customized at weapon merchants.

Throwing Knife Grenade Sticky Grenade Incendiary Grenade

Revolver - six-shooter Bastard - submachinegun Kalash - assault rifle VSV - bullpup assault rifle Kalash 2012 - bullpup assault rifle Duplet - double-barreled shotgun Shambler - semi-automatic shotgun Bigun - revolver shotgun Tikhar - pneumatic rifle Helsing - pneumatic rotary gun Hellbreath - electric railgun Abzats - heavy automatic shotgun

Customizations Sights Reflex (all)  
2x (revolvers, assault rifles, tikhar)  
4x (Hellbreath)  
IR (all)  
Barrel Silencer - lower power, (revolvers, assault rifles, shotguns)  
Extended barrel - better range (revolvers, shotguns)  
Four-barrel (Duplet only)  
Miscellaneous Laser sight - replaces crosshair (all)  
Miscellaneous - Revolvers Stock+forend - carbine mode Lolife: autofire adapter, extended magazine Miscellaneous - Assault rifles Bastard: stock, heat sink Kalash: extended magazine RPK: drum magazine Miscellaneous - shotguns Duplet: Ergonomic grip (less recoil), stock (better accuracy)  
Miscellaneous - pneumatic Airtight valve - Tikhar and Helsing only

Hellbreath (railgun) (15/75)  
Reflex sight, IR sight, 4x sight Extended battery (more shots), Heavy duty capacitor (faster recharge)  
Laser sight Abzats (heavy machine gun) (20/100)  
Muzzle brake (better accuracy)  
Autofire adapter, Laser sight, Extended ammo box (40/80)  
Bigun (revolver shotgun) (6/114)  
Laser sight

ENEMY SUMMARY -

Humans Bandits Reds/Communists Nazis/Fascists

Mutants Nosalises - underground mutants Lurkers - smaller underground mutants Watchmen - above-ground mutants Demons - flying mutants Librarians - only found in the Great Library Spiders - found in dark areas Amoebas - only encountered in D6

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Gameplay Achievements | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-00]_

Metro 2033 Gameplay Achievements Explorer - There is no place in metro you did not visit Generous - Help the poor, a coin for a kid, medicine for the sick...  
Metro dweller - A true metro citizen. You know everyone and have seen everything Sherlock - Found all gold ammo, hidden throughout the stations Soft Touch - Disarm 10 wire traps

Metro Trader - Make 10 deals in weapon shops Scrooge - Save 500 military-grade rounds Wheeler-Dealer - Exchange 500 Military-Grade 5.45 rounds at Exchange kiosks

Cowboy - Kill 30 enemies using revolvers Heavy Metal - Kill 15 enemies using stationary machine gun Ka-Boom! - Explode 10 enemies Ninja - Kill 10 enemies with throwing knives Old school - Kill 30 enemies with the double-barreled shotgun Pyro - Kill 5 enemies with a flamethrower Slice & Dice - Kill 20 enemies with the knife

Fire in the hole - Kill 20 lurkers Heavy Reader - Kill a librarian Inquisitor - Kill 2 demons Nosalis hunter - Kill 30 nosalises Pathoanatomist - Kill 5 amoebas

Enlightened - Find the truth ending If it's hostile, you kill it - Become a true ranger ending

Metro 2033 Ranger Pack Gameplay Achievements Air Bender - Kill 30 Human enemies with only pneumatic weapons Air Gunner - Kill 30 enemies using pneumatic weapons Gunman - Kill 50 enemies with heavy automatic shotgun Shocking - Get 50 kills with Volt Driver Sterling Effort - Kill 50 mutants with your knife Sticks Like a Bur - Kill 15 enemies using sticky grenade Stunning - Get 25 kills with the alternative fire of Volt Driver Weaponsmith - Kill at least one enemy with each weapon available in-game

Survivor - Complete the game in Ranger Mode Easy Last Man Standing - Complete the game in Ranger Mode Hardcore

Metro 2033 Redux Achievements Survivor 2033 - Complete the game in Survival Mode Spartan 2033 - Complete the game in Spartan Mode

Blogger - Find all 51 Notes Thief - Open 15 locked safe boxes

Generous - Help the poor, a coin for a kid, medicine for the sick...  
Manhattan Project - Spend 60 seconds in a Radiation Hotspot Soft Touch - Disarm 15 wire traps Toast! - Drink at every occasion Tonic Man - Use a Medkit 75 times Who goes there? - Wipe your Gas Mask 20 times

Metro Trader - Make 30 deals in weapon shops Scrooge - Save 1,000 military-grade rounds Wheeler-Dealer - Exchange 500 Military-Grade 5.45 rounds at Exchange kiosks

Air Bender - Kill 50 humans with pneumatic weapons Cowboy - Kill 100 enemies using revolvers Fire! - Kill 30 enemies with flame grenades Gunman - Kill 100 enemies with shotguns Ka-Boom! - Explode 30 enemies Ninja - Kill 30 enemies with throwing knives Pyro - Kill 30 enemies with a flamethrower Shocking - Get 30 kills with Hellbreath Slice & Dice - Kill 30 human enemies in close combat Snake - Stealthily kill 15 Enemies Trigger Happy - Kill 100 enemies with assault rifle Weaponsmith - Kill at least one enemy with each weapon available in-game

Fire in the hole - Kill 20 lurkers Heavy Reader - Kill a librarian Inquisitor - Kill 2 demons Marksman - Kill 15 human targets with headshots from at least 30 meters Nosalis Hunter - Kill 100 nosalises Pathoanatomist - Kill 5 amoebas Spider hunter - Kill 10 Spiders Sniper - Kill 30 human enemies with headshots Stunning - Knock 30 human enemies out in close combat Tank - Kill 10 enemies in a row without taking any damage Watchman hunter - Kill 50 Watchmen Warrior - Kill 100 Human Enemies

Enlightened - Find the truth ending If it's hostile, you kill it - Become a true ranger ending

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Key and Safe Locations | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-THIEF]_

Metro 2033 Redux adds locked safes to most levels. Keys are on a keyring with a red string. You get the Thief achievement for opening 15 locked safes. Since achievement progress carries over between playthroughs, you can reload the last checkpoint and open the same safe over and over again.

However, there are 23 safes in the game.

2.1 Riga #1 The key is hanging on a wooden post by the far bridge in the sleeping area. Deal with the kid who wants a bullet to lead you to Bourbon.  
Go to the far end of the room and walk up onto the bridge near the doorway. Turn around when you see Nikki and grab the key.

The safe is on a box to the right of the doorway.

2.2R Lost Tunnels #1 The key is on one of the dead caravaners outside the bandit base.

The safe is located in the main tunnel of the bandit base by the glowing mushrooms, across from the doorway past the campfire.

2.2R Lost Tunnels #2 The key is located on a body in the round room which I call a cistern.  
You run across this room after pulling Bourbon through the gate during the visions.

The safe is located below the airlock leading to the Market. Drop down a hole in the floor near the beginning and cross the flooded area to the other side. Get up on the concrete platform and go through the metal gate. Search the room for the safe.

2.5 Market #1 The key is hanging in a small box on the wall next to the radio.

The safe is in the end of the subway car closest to the latrine.

2.6R Dead City #1 The key is hanging off a telephone in the room to the right of the main doors in the subway station.

The safe is found upstairs in the room at the end of the balcony.

2.6R Dead City #2 Th key is found by entering the building after getting separated from Bourbon. Climb into the barricaded room in the lobby and get the key by the corpse.

The safe is located in a room to the left of the stairs.

2.6R Dead City #3 The key is found outside. When Bourbon stops at the corner of the building, go to the right. Go down the covered set of stairs.

The safe is located in the ranger base. There's a window marked with the ranger gas mask. Crawl through the window. The safe is in the bathroom.

3.2R Ghosts #1 Follow Khan past the ghostly defenders into a series of rooms.  
One of the rooms has a couple of irradiated puddles. Open the door to trigger a nosalis attack. After you kill the nosalises one of the locked doors is now open. Go into that room to get the key.

The safe is located in the room where the nosalises attacked next to a large cylindrical tank.

4.1 Front Line #1 Go down from the main tracks then go up the stairs so you're behind the main Red base. Go past the two wounded soldiers. The key is located to the right of the doorway in a grey box on the wall.

The safe is located at the bottom of the stairs in the flooded area.

4.1 Front Line #2 Infiltrate the Fascist's side and get past the armored trolley to the area with the access to a lower area next to the tracks. In the lower area there's a couple of subway cars. The key is located in the front of the first car. The safe is located in the back of the rear car.

4.2 Trolley Combat #1 Exit the armored trolley. Go into the hallway with the radioactive mushrooms. Go through the green door on the left. Both the key and the safe are on the same table.

4.4R Defense #1 Go to the room with the sandbags that's between the first tunnel and the tunnel where you have to wear the gas mask. There's a new room opposite the stairs. The key is located in the key rack on the wall next to the door.

Open the gates to the stairs and go up. The safe is at the top of the stairs next to a corpse with a Helsing.

4.4R Defense #2 After the room with all the lurkers there's a room with a campsite.  
The key is located in the flooded tunnel on a corpse.

The safe is located near the campfire.

4.6R Outpost Redux #1 The key is located on the roof of the outpost near the the tape player.

The safe is located on the lowest level in the room with the tape player.

4.7R Black Station #1 There's a large room with escalators. Opposite the escalators and accessible from the tracks there's a room full of crates and a stack of safes. Go through the hole in wall into the tunnel to find the key.

Return to the room with the stack of safes.

4.7R Black Station #2 This key is located in the escalator room. If you're at the bottom of the escalators, the key is located in a small box on the wall to the left.

The safe is located at the other end of the tracks in a room with lots of crates and a stack of safes.

5.2R Alley Redux #1 The key is found by following the stream, dropping down the manhole,  
going outside, and going to the end of the ravine.

The safe is in the back of the overturned truck in the courtyard.

5.2R Alley Redux #2 The key is located in the first on the second level of the library.  
Go up the stairs and go around one side of the stairs. There's a skeleton at the far end of the stairs. The key is located in the webbing to the right.

The safe is to the left from the bottom of the stairs. You must open this safe before climbing up the slab and shooting the wooden boards barricading the doors.

5.5 Archives #1 The key is next to a sleeping librarian near the end of the level

The safe is located in the room on the right just before you find the D6 Dossier.

6.2R Dungeon / Cave Redux #1 The key is located in a room opposite the first closed airlock gate.  
Go into the room with the generator and go to the left. Burn away the cobwebs to reveal a red wall locker. The key is inside.

The safe is at the beginning of the level by the elevator in an overturned box with a teddy bear.

6.2R Dungeon / Cave Redux #2 The key is located in the bathroom in the area where you have to break down the broken doors.

The safe is located in small room with two doors.

6.4R D6 Redux #1 The key is in the control booth before going into the main control center on a wall rack.

The safe is in the main control center on the left on a shelf.

7.1R Tower Redux #1 The key is located on a corpse by the bus before you stop in the shack

The safe is on the ground floor of the tower in a room to the left

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | 0.0 Walkthrough Notes | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-00]_

This is a combined walkthrough for four different versions of the game:  
\- the original Metro 2033 walkthrough,  
\- the original Metro 2033 Ranger Hardcore - Metro 2033 Redux walkthrough - Metro 2033 Redux Ranger Hardcore walkthrough.

!RHC = changes for Metro 2033 Ranger Hardcore !REDUX = changes for Metro 2033 Redux !REDUX RHC = changes for Metro 2033 Redux Ranger Hardcore

Really, the original Metro 2033 and Metro 2033 Redux are different enough that they are basically two separate games.

Ranger Hardcore Mode greatly reduces the amount of Military-Grade Rounds you can find while increasing the damage done by both you and enemies.

Metro 2033 Redux Survivor mode is closer to the original Metro 2033.  
Metro 2033 Redux Spartan mode is closer to Metro Last Light.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | 0.1 PROLOGUE / TOWER | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-00]_

_  
| | | The tunnel grew colder - Miller and I were close to the | | surface now. Soon we'd climb up into the howling wind, to | | find our way through whatever nightmares were waiting | | there. My long journey was nearly at the end. But would I | | have the courage...the will to see it through? | |_|

1 Note

!REDUX The Redux version has collectible NOTES that can be found scattered around each level

At the top of the ladder you can go to the left and interact with the fuse box and turn the hand wheel by the left side of the first gate. On the left side of the room you can interact with the control console, the telephone on the wall,  
and the hand wheel to close the first gate. Follow Miller to the gate.

!NOTE Go to the left and grab the NOTE from the shelving

Go to the right side of the gate and press [E] to use the switch.  
Hold down the [E] key to use the hand wheel to manually open the gate.

Hold down [CTRL] to crouch down and get under the gate. Here you can play with the fuse box on the wall, close the second gate using the hand wheel, and open the door on the right side of the hallway opposite the locker to turn off the generator using another fuse box.

!REDUX The Kalash in the crate has been removed and there's a gas mask in a wall locker in the side room opposite the lockers.

Open the wall locker above the open crate using the [E] key. Grab the two filters. Grab the two Medkits and 12 clips of ammo from the lockers. You can swap out your Kalash 2012 with the Kalash in the crate. Use the [SPACEBAR] to jump over the gap. Press [F] to turn on your flashlight.

Follow Miller up the stairs. Press [G] to put on your Gas Mask before going outside. Behind the counter to the left are two bodies where you can grab another filter and some ammo. Fight off the watchers. If you need to heal during the fight, use the [Q] key to use a Medkit.  
!Steam Achievement: First Blood

!REDUX You can loot some ammo and a Medkit from the body. The Revolver has been removed.

Press the [E] key to grab onto the gate. Tap the [E] key to help Miller pull the gate off the fence. If you go to the right there's a body sitting by a tree. You can loot some revolver ammo and a Revolver with rifle stock. Hold down the [SHIFT] key to sprint after Miller. You come under attack by a huge pack of watchers. Then, the winged demons come.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | 0.2 HUNTER | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-00]_

_  
| | | Life was never easy in the tunnel, but it was our home. | | There was comfort in its routines, in seeing the same | | people day after day. But since the mutant attacks had | | escalated, fear ruled the station. I had just turned | | twenty...and could never have imagined what would follow | | on the morning that my stepfather's friend, Hunter, | | arrived at the barricade... | |_|

!REDUX The Explorer, Metro Dweller, and Sherlock Achievements have been removed from the Redux version.

For the Metro Dweller Achievement you want to talk to everybody, listen to all the conversations, and knock on doors.

Your stepfather, Alex, comes to get you from your room in Exhibition Station.  
There's a man resting on a woodpile just outside your room. There are two guards talking by the lamp on the left. There's a room with a slightly open door on the left. The man reading by the lamp says hello to you. There are two doors to the left and one door to the right of the reader. Further down the corridor there is a door you can knock on to the right and another door on the left. There's a man standing at the bottom of the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, approach the guard that says hello to you. He sits down on some crates.

!MORAL GAIN Listen to the man after he sits down

!MORAL GAIN Listen to the people waiting outside the hospital

!MORAL GAIN Enter the hospital. Listen to the guard after he sits down

!REDUX Grab the NOTE from the table

!MORAL GAIN In the first room of the hospital, go to the right and stand under the overhead light.

!REDUX The moral point has moved. Move up to the curtained off !MORAL GAIN section by the next door that's across from a pipe. Go to the right and look at the wounded.

Checking the other wounded in the hospital may or may not contribute to the Metro Dweller Achievement.

!MORAL GAIN Go through the second room of the hospital to the front hall. Here you meet Hunter. Stand by the campfire and Hunter holds out a postcard for you. Take the postcard to gain a MORAL POINT. If you're not quick enough, Hunter puts the postcard back in his pack.

Then, the nosalises come.

!Quick Draw Kill the nosalises before they break through the ventilation grilles

Grab the revolver, ammo, and Medkit from the locker. Press [R] to reload the revolver. Hunter automatically kills the first nosalis. Use your knife to kill the ones that drop down from the overhead vent. Take out the revolver. You want to kill the nosalises before they break through the ventilation grates.

After the fight is over, Hunter goes off to do some reconnaissance. Before he leaves, Hunter makes you promise to notify Ranger Miller at Polis Station about what is happening if Hunter doesn't make it back by morning. Hunter doesn't make it back.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter One: "Let the Journey Begin"  
| \\\ \/ | 1.1 EXHIBITION | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-10]_

_  
| | | Hunter did not return. It wouldn't be easy to find an excuse | | to leave the station and travel to Polis, but I had given | | my word. I learned that the Caravan was heading to Riga the | | next day, and needed guards. I signed on for the ride. | |_|

!REDUX The Explorer, Metro Dweller, and Sherlock Achievements have been removed from the Redux version.

For the Metro Dweller Achievement you want to talk to everybody, listen to all the conversations, and knock on doors.

!REDUX You pick up +33 BULLETS instead of +10

You pick up some ammo, 10 rounds of Military-Grade ammo, and your Journal from the table. The Military-Grade Ammo is used as money in the Metro. I'm going to use bullets to refer to money (pick up 2 bullets, give 1 bullet, buy for 10 bullets, etc). Use the [M] key to bring up your handy Journal with an integrated objective compass. Press the Left Mouse Button [LMB] to use your lighter. Use the Right Mouse Button [RMB] to read your Journal.

!MORAL GAIN Press the [E] key to play the guitar in your room

!REDUX Look down by the door and pick up the NOTE

Exit your room. Go straight, then left. Follow the path through the lower part of the station.

!MORAL GAIN Stop to use the triangular guitar where the man is talking to his son.

!REDUX You find +5 BULLETS hidden in the pot !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET in the pot

Look in the tipped over pot by door on the crate by door #9 for +3 BULLETS.

Go up the stairs to the market area..

!MORAL POINT !Steam Achievement: Generous Talk to the man that's sitting next to the teddy bear. He asks for 2 bullets so he can buy medicine for his sick son. Give the man the bullets for part of the !Steam Achievement Generous and a MORAL GAIN. If you talk to the man and refuse to give him the bullets, then you have a MORAL LOSS. You can just walk away from the man without agreeing or refusing to help him, but can return to him later and help or not help him.

!REDUX You can only customize your Revolver at the weapons merchant.  
The other Revolvers, the Bastard, and the Medkit are no longer for sale. This makes sense since you couldn't afford them.

!REDUX Weapons Merchant

Revolver 1) Reflex sight (25 bullets)  
2) Silencer (30b) OR Silencer (45b)

Ammo Exchange Kiosk Pistol = buy 6 for 6 bullets, sell 6 for 1 bullet Assault Rifle = buy 30 for 10 bullets, sell 30 for 2 bullets

There is a weapons merchant and a place where you can exchange ammo.

| | | Exhibition Market | | (Cost/Trade-In) | | | | (free/53b) Revolver | | (75b/67b) Revolver with Silencer | | (80b) Revolver with Extended Barrel | | (100b/53b) Bastard with Silencer | | 10b Medkit | | | | Ammo Exchange | | Buy for 1 bullet Sell X rounds for 1 bullet | | Revolver 3 rounds 6 rounds | | 5.45 ammo 5 rounds 10 rounds | | Shotgun 2 rounds 4 rounds | |_|

!REDUX You no longer lose a MORAL POINT for bothering the man in the glasses trying to make a deal

Go to the end of the Market and go to the right towards the Ammo Exchange booth. There are two men talking at a circular table. Stay by the man with the glasses. You have a MORAL LOSS for bothering him.

Go through the archway to the right of the butcher. Go straight and follow the white signs to the station's armory. You get a Bastard submachine gun (SMG),  
100 rounds of ammo for the Bastard, a Universal Charger, and 3 Medkits. You can practice at the firing range without using up any of your ammo.

Exit the Armory and go left through the open door towards the campfire.

!MORAL POINT !RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 !REDUX You find +8 BULLETS instead of +5 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Look in the container at the guitar player's foot for +5 BULLETS. You lose a Moral Point if you take the bullets.

!MORAL GAIN Go through the red door by the campfire to meet your father.

!REDUX Pick up the NOTE on the right in your father's office.

!MORAL GAIN Listen to everything your father says for another MORAL GAIN.

!RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 !REDUX There's +3 BULLETS across from the pigs !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 Go into the room past the campfire. Pick up +2 BULLETS from the bottom shelf across from the pigs. When you're ready to leave, go to the platform. Talk to the caravan leader and tell him you're ready. You board the railcar and set off to Riga.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter One: "Let the Journey Begin"  
| \\\ \/ | 1.2 CHASE | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-10]_

_  
| | | It was the first time I had left the safety of my home | | station. It troubled me that I haven't told my stepfather | | the truth; I would not be heading straight back from Riga. | | But Hunter was depending on me. | |_|

Lalalala. You're riding in a railcar down the tunnels of the post-apocalyptic subway. The caravan gets diverted into a service tunnel. Take out one of your weapons. Watch the freaky cutscene. You come to your senses back in the railcar. One of your caravan companions gets the railcar moving again. It's your job to protect the railcar. A bunch of nosalises, or snouts, start chasing the railcar.

!REDUX You can no longer equip the knife, just perform melee attacks.  
You have to use the Revolver or Bastard.

One of the nosalises will grab you. Quickly tap the [E] key to fight your way free. Otherwise, you have to reload and start the fight again.

!REDUX You get a Duplet with a Stock !REDUX RHC Use the Revolver until you get the Duplet

Wait for a nosalis to jump on the railcar. Kill it with your knife, revolver,  
or SMG. Your companion gives you his Duplet, a double-barreled shotgun. Use the LMB (left mouse button) to fire the left barrel and the RMB (right mouse button) to fire the right barrel. One shot to the face should work. You can unload with both barrels by using both mouse buttons at the same time.  
Continue killing the nosalises that jump on the railcar.

You get knocked off the railcar. Sprint down the tunnel to safety.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.1 RIGA | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-20]_

_  
| | | Riga Station was only the first step on my journey, but the | | caravan went no further. So, before parting ways, we drank | | to celebrate our survival. The vodka didn't drown my fear | | of traveling on to Polis alone. But I was about to find | | myself with an unexpected and notorious partner. | |_|

!REDUX The Explorer, Metro Dweller, and Sherlock Achievements have been removed from the Redux version.

You should be able to finish up the Metro Dweller Achievement in Riga as long as you continue to talk to everybody, listen to conversations, and knock on doors. There are also opportunities at Market Station to get the Metro Dweller Achievement. The Armory is the last place you can work on the Metro Dweller Achievement.

Enjoy some mushroom vodka.

There's a prostitute loose in the station named Nikki. You can talk !Spoiler to her after you talk to Bourbon. If you want to encounter her later, you need to spend all your bullets before meeting her. After you talk to Nikki, you lose all your bullets which could be quite a bit. Buy a weapon or some filters. Pick up only the bullets that you need to empty your pockets. You do not need to do the Nikki encounter for any of the achievements or the Enlightened ending.

!RHC You get +15 BULLETS from the caravan leader

!REDUX You get +75 BULLETS from the caravan leader !REDUX RHC You get +15 BULLETS from the caravan leader !REDUX You find +2 BULLETS instead of +1 BULLET !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2

!REDUX Pick up the NOTE from the right end of the bar

A grateful caravan leader gives you +30 BULLETS. You can pick up +1 BULLET from the unoccupied table in the bar and another +1 BULLET from the sink at the top of the stairs.

!REDUX The wall locker is empty.

Go downstairs. Go south underneath the bar. There's a wall locker with 2 clips of 5.45 ammo and 1 clip of shotgun ammo. Search by the stack of wooden pallets for +1 BULLET. Look to the right of the filing cabinets for +1 BULLET.

!REDUX You can now enter the room under the stairs. There's some lockers you can check out and a firing range. Using weapons at the firing range doesn't use up any of your ammo. There's nothing in the lockers.

Pay 5 bullets to start the shooting challenge. Kill the all the rats. You win +25 BULLETS. You can then use the green button to continue practicing at the firing range.

!MORAL GAIN You gain a MORAL POINT for giving a bullet to one of the beggars by the subway platform. You can give bullets to the other beggars, but you only gain a MORAL POINT the first time you're generous.

!REDUX Pick up the NOTE from the bench

Go out onto the subway platform. Go to the first bench. Crouch down and look by the railings at the edge of the platform. There's a +1 BULLET between two of the railings.

The open room behind the stairs has some traders where you can buy weapons,  
supplies, and exchange ammo.

!REDUX The weapons merchant now sells a basic Revolver and Bastard.  
You can now purchase customizations for any weapon you carry.  
You should have a Revolver, Bastard, and Duplet with Stock.  
You may want to buy up to 4 Throwing Knives.

!REDUX Riga Merchants

Secondary Grenade (2 bullets each)  
Throwing Knife (1 bullet each)  
Medkit (10 bullets each)

Weapons Merchant Revolver (45 bullets)  
1) Reflex sight (25 bullets)  
2) Silencer (30b) OR Extended barrel (45b)  
3) Stock+forend (40b)  
Bastard (55 bullets)  
1) Reflex sight (25 bullets)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Heat sink (40b), Stock (40b)  
Duplet (customize only)  
1) Shotgun silencer (30b) OR Extended barrels (45b)  
2) Stock (40b)

Ammo Exchange Kiosk Shotgun = buy 6 shells for 5 bullets, or sell 6 shells for 1 bullet Pistol = buy 6 for 6 bullets, sell 6 for 1 bullet Assault Rifle = buy 30 for 10 bullets, sell 30 for 2 bullets _  
| | | Riga Station Market | | | | (free/53b) Revolver | | (free/53b) Bastard | | (75b/67b) Revolver with Silencer | | (80b/71b) Revolver with Extended Barrel | | (100b/53b) Bastard with Silencer | | | | 10 bullets Medkit | | 10 bullets Filter | | 10 bullets Throwing Knife | | 15 bullets Grenade | | | | Ammo Exchange | | Buy for 1 bullet Sell X rounds for 1 bullet | | Revolver 3 rounds 6 rounds | | 5.45 ammo 5 rounds 10 rounds | | Shotgun 2 rounds 4 rounds | |_|

!MORAL POINT !Steam Achievement: Generous !Steam Achievement: Realist Look for the little kid wearing a hat. He'll tell you that someone is looking for you. The kid offers to lead you to the man for 1 bullet. Give the kid a bullet if you want the !Steam Achievement Generous and to gain a MORAL POINT.  
Refuse to give the kid a bullet for the !Steam Achievement Realist.

!REDUX You find +2 BULLETS instead of +1 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2

Go left to get +1 BULLET on top of one of the wooden rooms. Cross over the wooden walkway. There's another +1 BULLET on the top bunk of the last open room on the right. Drop down into the central trench. Look for an open door on the right. Both bunks are occupied. There's a +1 BULLET on the floor at the foot of the bottom bunk. Go to the far end. You can pick up +1 BULLET in the latrine on the right (ewwww).

Go up the steps and go left. There's a +1 BULLET on the crate by the candle.

!REDUX Walk onto the bridge and turn around. There's a key hanging from a post to the left. Look to the right. There's a SAFE on a crate to the right of the doorway. Inside the safe is +30 BULLETS.  
!REDUX RHC You find +6 BULLETS inside the safe

Cross the bridge. You can grab another +1 BULLET from the bottom bunk of the room with the slightly open door.

Go back over the bridge and go left to the middle bridge. Crouch down by the open door and check by the boots for a hard to see +1 BULLET by the bottom bunk.

Cross over the bridge to a small eating area. Here's the man that wants to talk to you, the infamous Bourbon.

!MORAL POINT If you didn't let the kid guide you to Bourbon, you lose a MORAL POINT.

!REDUX Pick up the NOTE from the unoccupied table

!RHC Bourbon gives you +5 BULLETS instead of +10 !REDUX Bourbon pays you +15 BULLETS !REDUX RHC Bourbon pays you +3 BULLETS

Sit on the chair to talk to Bourbon. He gives you +10 BULLETS as an advance payment. Grab the +1 BULLET from the unoccupied table.

After you meet Bourbon, you'll see Nikki, Riga's famous prostitute, on the other side of the bridge by the latrines. You can give Nikki a bullet to make her move out the of the way. DO NOT follow Nikki into her room. Doing so leads to an encounter where you lose ALL of your Military Grade Ammo. Of course, you can always load the last checkpoint.

Tell Bourbon when you're ready and he'll lead you to the cursed tunnels. Turn on your flashlight and follow Bourbon into the dark tunnel. There's a +1 BULLET on the crate to the left just after you go through the doorway. There's another +1 BULLET on top of the electrical box at the T-intersection. Bourbon goes right. Follow Bourbon out onto the tracks.

!REDUX The Lost Tunnels, Bridge, and Lost Catacombs levels have been combined into a single level in Redux.  
Skip down to 2.2R LOST TUNNELS REDUX for the walkthrough.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.2 LOST TUNNELS | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 _[M33-20]_

_  
| | | As I entered the abandoned tunnels with Bourbon, I wondered | | if I'd been wrong to trust him. But the station gates were | | still sealed, and there was no telling when I'd have another | | chance to leave Riga. | |_|

Follow Bourbon down the abandoned tunnel. Look for a body on the right. You can pick up some shotgun rounds and some 5.45 ammo. Continue down the tunnel.

!MORAL GAIN Bourbon mentions the singing pipes. Crouch down next to the pipes on the right and wait. You'll hear laughter and get a moral point.

Look for a side tunnel to the left. There's a body with some shotgun ammo and a grenade. Kill the two Lurkers. Don't fall down any holes in the floor.  
There's another couple of bodies further in. One has some 5.45 ammo and +2 BULLETS. The other has a Tikhar, a pneumatic rifle that uses ball bearings as ammo, and some ball bearing ammo. The Tikhar is effectively a sniper rifle.  
You can swap out the Duplet for the Tikhar. On Ranger Hardcore, I would leave the Tikhar as you won't have enough steel bearing ammo to make the Tikhar useful.

Go back to the main tunnel and follow Bourbon again. Go to the right of the subway car and enter using the rear entrance. Move to the front of the subway car. Crouch down and go into the control booth of the subway car. There's a dead body with a revolver and some revolver ammo. Exit the subway car.

Bourbon finds some dead caravaners, apparently killed by bandits. There's a throwing knife in the wooden boards. You can recover an arrow from one of the bodies and some gun ammo near one of the backpacks.

Follow Bourbon into the tunnel on the right. This leads to a bandit base.  
Search the cabinets in the first room for the following items: +3 BULLETS,  
shotgun ammo, revolver ammo, 5.45 ammo, and a couple of arrows. There's a throwing knife stuck in the table. Jump over the tripwire. Disarm the trap.  
Loot a shotgun shell from the trap. Turn off your flashlight if you have it turned on. Go into the next room.

Target the lamp on the floor and press the [E] key to turn it off. Hide by the door. Bourbon kills the drunken bandit with a throwing knife. Loot the throwing knife and ammo.

You need to kill the patrolling bandits in the big room. Bourbon goes into the next room and hides. Don't follow him. Stay in the doorway and hit the first patroller in the back with a throwing knife for a silent one-shot kill. Recover the throwing knife from the body. Turn off the lamp. There's a second patrolling bandit. Wait until he's walking on the left side of the room and kill him with a throwing knife before he gets to the campfire. Recover the throwing knife and loot the body and weapon for ammo. Go back to the entrance and move to the other side of the room. There's one bandit sitting on the ground near a lamp. Sneak up behind him and kill him with a throwing knife.

The rest of the bandits are all keeping an eye on one another. There are four sitting around the campfire. Beyond the campfire are two more bandits facing each other.

You can sneak around and silently kill the bandit leaning against the pillar by the door. Sneak across the room and kill the bandit standing by the glowing mushrooms.

Kill the remaining bandits in the big room. The easiest way to do this on a Ranger Hardcore playthrough is by cooking a grenade and throwing it in the middle of the campfire. This doe alert the three bandits in the next area, but there's really nothing else to do.

!RANGER PACK The Volt Driver can be found on the backpack by the campfire

!RHC You find +10 BULLETS instead of +20 Go back and retrieve any throwing knives and loot ammo from the bodies. There's +20 BULLETS and a bunch of ammo on the backpack by the campfire. Swap out your sniper rifle for a shotgun. Open the door for Bourbon. There are three more bandits in the next room. Kill them, loot them, and open the other door for Bourbon to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.3 BRIDGE | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 _[M33-20]_

_  
| | | Our bloody skirmish with the bandits was over. I had expected | | mutants and monsters...but how many more of my "fellow humans" | | would try to kill me before I reached Polis? | |_|

!RHC You find +5 BULLETS instead of +9 !RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 Grab the ammo by the electrical boxes to your right. Jump over the box.  
There's a +2 filter, a revolver, and more ammo at the end of the bridge. Jump over the gap and go down the stairs. Put on your gas mask. Fight off a group of nosalises. Loot the ammo, +4 filter, and +9 BULLETS. Go across the walkway to the next platform. Go up the stairs. Hop on the box to get inside the train car. There's one crate full of ammo, some grenades, and +2 BULLETS. Another crate has a couple of double-barrel shotguns.

!MORAL GAIN The third crate has squeaky dolls. Click on one of the squeaky dolls for a Moral Point.

!RHC You find +8 BULLETS instead of +15 Exit the subway car. Hide by the rubble. Loot the body by the rubble for ammo and +15 BULLETS.

!MORAL POINT Wait for the Hanza military trolley to leave the area to gain a Moral Point.  
If you alert the trolley, you come under fire. The trolley leaves after a couple of minutes and you lose a MORAL Point.

Go down the stairs and cross over to the next platform. Fight off another pack of nosalises. Don't follow Bourbon up the stairs. Go across the bridge to the next platform. There's a body that you can loot for some ammo. If your gas mask is damaged, you can swap it out for a new one.

Go up the stairs. Hop up on the box on the right side of the subway car and jump inside. Go down through the subway car to another platform. Run across the walkway. Some nosalises run up behind you so you can fight them on the lower platform or join Bourbon on the upper platform.

Go up the stairs. Go across the bridge to the next platform. Kill some more nosalises. Turn around and go back down the stairs. There's a body on the lower platform that has a couple of Medkits, ammo, and a fresh Gas Mask. Go up the stairs. You can't actually get into the last subway car on the upper platform,  
but you can loot some ammo and +4 BULLETS by checking the open doors on each side of the subway car.

!RHC Jump over the trap and sprint to the end of the level

The tunnel is blocked. Go down the stairs. Sprint through the tunnel. Disarm or jump over the trap. Turn around and kill the nosalises. Go back to the bottom of the stairs. Grab the ammo. There's a fresh gas mask if yours is damaged. Go back and join Bourbon.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.4 LOST CATACOMBS | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-20]_

_  
| | | Market Station was just a little further, but Bourbon warned | | me that our path went through the "lost catacombs"... | |_|

Loot as many items and ammo as you can. There's a Gas Mask and a +3 filter. One of the bodies has a Medkit. Look by the two bodies by the pipe on the left side of the room for +4 BULLETS. There are three cut scenes where you see Bourbon approaching and opening the gate at the end of a long tunnel. During the second cutscene, you get pulled backwards. Run forward towards Bourbon and away from the opening doors when this happens. During the third cutscene, run forward and you'll grab onto the gate and, with a little help, you pull yourself and Bourbon to safety.

Ignore the nosalises behind you. You can take off your gas mask now. Go down the tunnel. Go into the doorway on the right. Go to the right and hug the wall.  
Walk along the ledge to the body. If you go the left, the platform collapses and you can die. You can loot +3 BULLETS and some ammo from the body. Swap out your ordinary Revolver for the Revolver with Extended Barrel. Go back to the tunnel and go to the right.

Loot the body for ammo and +20 BULLETS. Put on your gas mask. Jump down through the hole in the floor. There's a throwing knife on the body in the corner.  
There's some sniper ammo nearby. Exit the room. Go to the left for +4 BULLETS and a gas mask. You can only pick up the gas mask if the one you are wearing is damaged. Cross the flooded area of the room and go up the stairs. You can loot a +4 filter and some shotgun ammo from another body by the support pillar. Go straight across from the stairs to find a ladder on the wall to the right that goes to the upper level. Take off your gas mask. Take out your weapon. Approach Bourbon by the gate.

!RHC It is easier to defend the top of the ladder instead of in front of the airlock gate. The revolver can one-shot kill a nosalis. Just be careful with reloading as a nosalis can come around the corner and kill you if you choose a poor time to reload.

Then, the nosalises come. Nosalises like to circle around you so be sure to check behind you and to the sides during the fight. You can crouch down and use the knife. For the shotgun, hit nosalises when they get in close for a one shot kill. For the SMG, try to kill them before they get to you. If you get cornered or start taking damage, move to another area. Try to stay near Bourbon as he uses his automatic shotgun to kill snouts. Use a Medkit when you start to see red around the edges and you can hear your heartbeat. Afterwards, Bourbon "negotiates" entrance into Market Station. Go through the gate.

Go to 2.5 MARKET.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.2R LOST TUNNELS REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-20]_

!REDUX You find a greater amount of bullets in Survivor mode compared to the original Metro 2033. The new amounts are noted below.

| | | As I entered the abandoned tunnels with Bourbon, I wondered | | if I'd been wrong to trust him. But the station gates were | | still sealed, and there was no telling when I'd have another | | chance to leave Riga. | |_|

Lost Tunnels Redux combines the Lost Tunnels, Bridge, and Lost Catacombs levels from the original Metro 2033.

Follow Bourbon down the abandoned tunnel. Loot the ammo from a body on the right. Continue down the tunnel.

!MORAL GAIN Bourbon mentions the singing pipes. Crouch down next to the pipes on the right and wait. You'll hear laughter and get a moral point.

Look for a side tunnel on the left. There's a body with some shotgun ammo and a grenade. Kill the two Lurkers. Don't fall down any holes in the floor.  
There's another couple of bodies further in. One has some 5.45 ammo and +3 BULLETS. The other has a Tikhar, a pneumatic rifle that uses ball bearings as ammo, and some ball bearing ammo. The Tikhar is effectively a sniper rifle.  
Swap your shotgun for the Tikhar.

!REDUX There's no revolver in the subway car

Go back to the main tunnel and follow Bourbon again. Go to the right of the subway car and enter using the rear entrance. Move to the front of the subway car. Crouch down and go into the control booth of the subway car. There's a dead body with some revolver ammo. Exit the subway car.

!REDUX Loot the KEY from one of the corpses

Bourbon finds some dead caravaners, apparently killed by bandits. You can recover an arrow from one of the bodies and some gun ammo near one of the backpacks. There's a Throwing Knife stuck in the boards near the floor.

Follow Bourbon into the tunnel on the right. This leads to a bandit base.  
Search the cabinets in the first room for the following items: +5 BULLETS,  
shotgun ammo, revolver ammo, 5.45 ammo, and a couple of arrows. There's a throwing knife stuck in the table. Jump over the tripwire. Disarm the trap.  
Loot a shotgun shell from the trap. Turn off your flashlight if you have it turned on. Go into the next room.

!REDUX Check the lockers along the wall for some ammo

!REDUX Bourbon doesn't kill a bandit before going into the big room

!REDUX The bandits can now all be killed using sneak attacks. You also only have two throwing knives.

There's one bandit with a lantern that walks by Bourbon's hiding spot, then stands by the crates by the lamp. Stay crouched and get close to him. Use [E]  
to knock him out or [V] to kill him. Next, knock out or kill the two bandits that patrol near the campfire.

Bourbon moves up after the first three bandits are knocked out or killed.

Go to the right and sneak past the campfire. Wait for the bandits around the campfire to finish talking. Instead of staying around the campfire, they wander off in different directions. Stalk and knock out or kill each one.  
I used a throwing knife to kill the bandit that's sitting on the right side of the tunnel by the glowing mushrooms. Knock out or kill the bandit on the left side of the tunnel by the doorway.

Bourbon moves up to the doorway once all the bandits are down.

Sneak through the doorway and neutralize the bandit leaning against the wall.  
Sneak down the hallway and take care of the bandit that's walking around the room. Sneak around the wall and eliminate the last bandit that's sitting in a chair.

!REDUX RHC You find +6 BULLETS instead of +20 by the backpack Go back to the big tunnel. Loot the ammo from the backpack by the campfire.  
Open the SAFE on the right side of the tunnel by the glowing mushrooms.  
There's just some more ammo inside the safe.

!REDUX This section was the Bridge level in the original Metro 2033.

Go back into the side tunnel. Follow Bourbon through the red door. Go through the next doorway and look to the left. Take the NOTE on top of the electrical box.

Go into the tunnel. Take the filter on the right. There's some ammo and a Medkit underneath the corpse to the left. Hop over the box. Check the corpse at the end of the bridge for more ammo and a filter. Go to the right and walk out onto the pipe, then jump over to the top of the steps going down.

!REDUX RHC You find +3 BULLETS by the backpack Put on your Gas Mask. There's a filter in a wall locker on the pillar in the middle of the platform. There's some ammo, a filter, and +? BULLETS you can grab from a backpack. Kill the nosalises that attack.

Follow Bourbon to the other lower platform and go up the stairs. More nosalises attack. There's no need to go into the subway car as there's no MORAL POINT for finding the squeaky dolls.

You can WIPE your gas mask by pressing the [G] key. Hold down the [G] to remove the Gas Mask.

!MORAL POINT Wait as instructed by Bourbon to avoid being spotted by the Hanza military trolley. If you follow Bourbon's warning, you gain a MORAL POINT. If you get spotted, you lose a MORAL POINT.

!REDUX RHC You find +4 BULLETS instead of +23 Check the corpse underneath the rubble for +23 BULLETS.

Follow Bourbon down the stairs. Fight off another group of nosalises. Don't follow Bourbon when he goes back up. Keep going straight. There's a corpse behind the support pillar with a gas mask, a filter, and a Revolver with extended barrel.

Go up the stairs to the upper platform. Go to the right side of the platform and go into the subway car with Bourbon. Run through the car and jump out.  
Check the corpse to the left for supplies. Follow Bourbon to another platform.  
Check the dead soldier on the left for ammo and a Duplet. Go up the stairs.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Go to the subway car and check the open side door. Grab the ammo and Incendiary Grenade. Look towards the back of the subway car for +6 BULLETS.  
Go to the other side of the car and there's some shotgun ammo you can grab through one of the open doors.

Meet Bourbon at the end of the tunnel. Kill a group of Nosalises. Follow Bourbon down the stairs. Go through the tunnel. Loot the corpse at the far end of the tunnel.

!REDUX This was the Catacombs level in the original Metro 2033

Join Bourbon by the railing. You automatically hop over the railing into the next room. Quickly start searching the bodies.

You have a vision of Bourbon approaching a backlit gate. Walk forward as much as possible during the vision.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 Try to search the body in the pipe on the right side of the room as you can find +16 BULLETS.

You have another vision. Keep walking forward.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Go to the right side of the room and search the pair of bodies by a pipe for +6 BULLETS.

Another vision. This time walk all the way forward until you reach the gate.  
You automatically pull yourself and Bourbon through the gate.

Follow Bourbon into the tunnel. Go right into the cistern. Go to the right and hug the wall so you walk along the narrow ledge. Jump up onto the platform with the corpse. Get the KEY from the corpse. Return to the tunnel.

!REDUX RHC You find +6 BULLETS instead of +30 Follow Bourbon to a small room. Loot the corpse for +30 BULLETS and 3 incendiary grenades. Drop down the hole in the floor. Search the body in the corner for a Throwing Knife. Exit the room so you're in the area underneath the tunnel.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Check the blood pool for +6 BULLETS. You may be able to pick up the Gas Mask if yours is damaged. Cross the water to the other side and climb up onto the concrete platform. Loot the corpse by the pillar for ammo and a NOTE.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +?  
Go to the left and open the gate marked by the red lamp to enter a new area.  
There's a Revolver with extended barrel on the workbench. Check the shelves to the right for +? BULLETS.

!REDUX RHC You find +6 BULLETS instead of +48 Go to the left. Use the large wheel on the pipe to turn off the steam venting from the pipes. Use the key you looted earlier to open the SAFE. You get some ammo and +48 BULLETS.

Go back into the water and use the ladder to get back up the tunnel. Rejoin Bourbon by the gate to Hanza.

A pack of nosalises attack while Hanza preps a trolley. It may be easier to defend the small platform at the top of the ladder instead of standing out in the open near the airlock gate. That way nosalises can't circle around behind you or flank you. After the nosalises are dead, the Hanza guards let you in.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.5 MARKET | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-20]_

_  
| | | I'd never seen a Market like this-you could buy almost | | anything. But, Bourbon owed money to the Hanza sentries, | | and was anxious to leave. | |_|

!REDUX The Explorer, Metro Dweller, and Sherlock Achievements have been removed from the Redux version.

If you haven't gotten the Metro Dweller Achievement yet, continue to talk to people and check doors. Listen to conversations.

!REDUX You find +2 BULLETS instead of just +1 BULLET !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2

!REDUX Walk past the guards and grab the NOTE sitting on top of the crates

Look in the crates on the left side of the room for a +1 BULLET. After a couple of minutes, the Hanza sentries let you into the station. Open the rightmost locker just past the sentries for a +1 BULLET. Turn to the left and enter the subway car. There's another +1 BULLET straight ahead. Go through the curtain into the main part of the subway car. Immediately turn around for a +1 BULLET on the bunk bed. Go to the other end of the subway car. Go past the woman that's sitting down. Look to the left for a +1 BULLET in the wooden window box.  
Go to the end of the subway car. Turn around before going through the curtain for another +1 BULLET. Exit the subway car by the toilet. I saw that! Don't look in the toilet. That's disgusting. What are you doing?! There's nothing in there. Bourbon meets you by the kid that's chalk-drawing on the wall. He gives you +15 BULLETS to buy some filters.

!REDUX There's a KEY in the wall box by the radio man. This unlocks a a SAFE that's in the subway car with +32 BULLETS.  
!REDUX RHC You find +4 BULLETS instead of +32

Go into the next room. Look to the right by the crates stacked near the radio operator for a +1 BULLET between the crates and the wall. The next room is the bar area. Go to the left for a +1 BULLET on a ladder. Go to the bar area on the other side of the room. There's a +1 BULLET on the high bar and another +1 BULLET on one of the tables.

!REDUX There's no hookah at the bar.

!MORAL GAIN Go to the bar and smoke out of the hookah.

!REDUX You can spend 5 bullets and buy a drink at the bar. The bartender pours you a drink, toasts you, and falls over.  
Target the cup on the bar and press [E] to drink.

Go into the next room, the main market area. Go to the bench with three pieces of luggage where two men are sitting down. Look between the luggage for a +1 BULLET. Look at the stack of crates between the merchant selling housewares and the trader selling dirt for +1 BULLET. Go to the other side of the market.  
Look under the butcher's block for +1 BULLET. Talk to the beggar on the left side of the market.

!MORAL GAIN Give the beggar a bullet.

Go into the next room. Go right and hop up by the vehicle. Go to the corner and drop down behind the vehicle. There's some 5.45 ammo and a +1 BULLET on the floor by the rear wheels. Look on top of the white cabinet between the two vehicles for another bullet behind the fuel can.

!REDUX Check out the booth where the machinist is working and pick up the NOTE.

The Ammo Exchange guy, Weapons Trader, and Supplies Trader are on the opposite side of the room. Buy the maximum number of filters possible. You should have around 30 minutes of filter time.

| | | Market Station Market | | | | (free/53b) Revolver | | (-/67b) Revolver with Silencer | | (-/71b) Revolver with Extended Barrel | | (115b/102b) Revolver with rifle stock and silencer | | (120b/107b) Revolver with rifle stock | | (165b/147b) Revolver with stock and optics | | | | (-/71b) Duplet | | (-/116b) Tihar | | (120b/107b) Automatic Shotgun | | (160b/142b) Tihar with Scope | | | | 10 bullets Filter | | 10 bullets Medkit | | 10 bullets Throwing Knife | | 15 bullets Grenade | | 20 bullets Sticky Grenade | | | | Ammo Exchange | | Buy for 1 bullet Sell X rounds for 1 bullet | | Revolver 3 rounds 6 rounds | | 5.45 ammo 5 rounds 10 rounds | | Shotgun 2 rounds 4 rounds | | Sniper 8 rounds 16 rounds | | Arrow 1 arrow 2 arrows | |_|

!REDUX Market Station Merchants

5 Bullets = Incendiary Grenade (5 maximum)  
2 Bullets = Grenade (5 maximum)  
1 Bullet = Throwing Knife (5 maximum)  
10 bullets = Medkit (5 maximum)  
varies = Filter (30:00 minutes maximum)

Revolver (45 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b)  
2) Extended barrel (45b) OR Silencer (30b)  
3) Stock+forend (40b), Laser sight (15b)  
Bastard SMG (55 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Stock (40b), Heat sink (40b), Laser sight (15b)  
Tikhar pneumatic rifle (85 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b)  
2) Laser sight (15b)  
Shambler shotgun (70 bullets)  
1) Reflex sight (25b)  
2) Extended barrel (45b) OR Shotgun silencer (30b)  
3) Laser sight (15b)  
Duplet (customize only)  
1) Shotgun silencer (30b) OR Extended barrels (45b)  
2) Ergonomic grip (25b), Stock (40b), Laser sight (15b)

Ammo Exchange Kiosk Shotgun = buy 6 shells for 5 bullets, or sell 6 shells for 1 bullet Pistol = buy 6 for 6 bullets, sell 6 for 1 bullet Ball Bearing = buy 10 for 8 bullets, sell 10 for 2 bullets Assault Rifle = buy 30 for 10 bullets, sell 30 for 2 bullets

!REDUX Beyond the merchants is a new area. Pay 10 bullets to open the gate.  
There are six firing range challenges. For each challenge, destroy all the targets before they move out of the firing range. You automatically move onto the next challenge. You can leave and come back until you complete all six challenges. You want to use a Revolver as it has the best combination of power and range.

The first three challenges are fairly simple.

Starting with the fourth challenge, it becomes a bit more complicated.  
Concentrate on the lower targets first, then the upper targets, then the lower pairs.

The fifth challenge has the targets come out in groups of six. Perfect for the Revolver.

The sixth challenge has shielded and armored dummies. Use headshots on the shielded dummies. Use two headshots on the armored dummies. The first shot knocks off the helmet and the second knocks off the dummy. Knock over all the dummies to complete the final challenge.

The reward can be found in the small box. You get +45 BULLETS.

Go back to the bar area and approach Bourbon. If you didn't buy a !Glitch filter, Bourbon gives you a +4 filter. He'll let you know that his "negotiations" were a success and you can leave the station. To avoid a major glitch, circle around Bourbon while he's talking so that Bourbon is facing the turnstile when he finishes talking. Don't move too far away. Let Bourbon finish talking. He should walk through the turnstile to the gate after your journal updates. If Bourbon turns around after he finishes talking, he never walks to the turnstile and you get trapped in Market Station. Once you walk through the turnstile, you can't go back. Bourbon talks to the gate commander and gets him to open the gate. Go outside. Follow Bourbon to let the adventure continue.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.6 DEAD CITY 1 | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-20]_

!REDUX Dead City Redux is different from the normal Metro 2033 version.  
Dead City 1 and 2 have been combined.  
Skip down to 2.6R Dead City Redux _  
| | | When we emerged into the ruins of Moscow, I felt both fear and | | sorrow. But, after a life underground, I also saw strange | | beauty in the dark skies and frozen landscape. "So, that's the | | dead city," grunted Bourbon. "Welcome home, Artyom." | |_|

Hold down the [G] key to put on your Gas Mask. Follow Bourbon to find a dead stalker. Loot the ammo near the body. The gas mask by the body is broken. Go to the side of the room with the telephones. Go left into the room for +2 BULLETS and some ammo. Look inside the square booth for some 5.45 ammo and a Bastard with silencer. Look behind the red counter for a filter. Look for an open doorway on the other side of the room. There's a spiked log trap. You can get on the stairs and shoot the rope or the log to set off the trap. Go upstairs to find RANGER CACHE #1. There's a couple of arrows, a Gas Mask, and a crate with a bunch of ammo plus a +2 filter.

!MORAL GAIN Go to the other end of the building by the broken wall.  
Look out the window on the left for a Moral Point.

Go to the right edge. Jump down on top of the roof of the lower room. Grab the ammo and +5 BULLETS.

Go to Bourbon. He should be waiting for you by the doors. He kicks open a door and goes outside. There's a winged demon above you and to the right. Follow Bourbon. Hop up on the car and jump across the gap to the other side. Except you don't quite make it. Get out of the irradiated water and go up to the ground level. Bourbon tells you to meet him near the air shaft. Take out your journal.

Follow the compass to the building across from the building you just exited. Go up the stairs into the building. Take out your weapon. There's a dead body with a lot of ammo and +5 BULLETS. Look for a doorway in the corner of the room.  
There are a couple of watchers loose in the building. You'll encounter one at the doorway. The other may come up behind you or attack you later on.

Go back to the first body in the lobby. Jump on top of the body. Jump onto the ledge. Crouch down and you can get into the barricaded room. The room is very radioactive so be prepared to use a Medkit. There's some sniper ammo and a Tihar. Jump on top of the vending machine to get out of the room.

Go down the short hallway and go to the left. There's another body with some ammo, and a +3 filter. Go towards the desk and go to the right. Look behind the overturned desk in the corner for some 5.45 ammo.

Go down the hallway and through the gates to the stairwell. If you look under the stairs there's some shotgun ammo and a Gas Mask. Then, the watchers came.  
Fight your way up the stairs. Go into the room with the desks. Enjoy the freaky whispering and hallucinations. Go through the broken wall into the bathroom.  
Exit the bathroom to a hallway. You get a brief glimpse of a Dark One. Go down the hallway and get on top of the elevator. Drop down through the open access panel.

!MORAL GAIN Here's RANGER CACHE #2. There's +6 BULLETS, sniper ammo,  
throwing knives, a +5 filer, a +4 filter, and a silenced sniper rifle. You get a Moral Point for finding the cache.

Go back to the elevator shaft. Crouch down and drop down to the bottom of the shaft. You can get the drop on the two watchers looking out the windows.

You're back in the lobby of the building. Go back upstairs to the hallway with the elevator. Go into the room on the right. You can pick up some shotgun ammo underneath one of the desks. Go back into the hallway. Exit the building through the broken wall. Go to the left by the wall. Crouch down and look under the slab for some sniper ammo. There's a watcher on top of a garage to the right. Then, the watcher come. Fight off the watchers. After the fight, you can go back inside and swap out your gas mask if your mask gets damaged.

!Glitch Go downhill and go around the wall. Go right and go uphill. If you jump here you fall through the world. There's a body with some ammo at the top of the incline.

Go down to the ground and go to the right and past the garages. Look in the back of the white vehicle for +2 BULLETS. Open the dumpster for some arrows and a Medkit. Go into the next building. There's a watcher sleeping by a body. Kill the watcher. The body inside the building has a Medkit and revolver ammo. Exit the building. Go into the white truck to find RANGER CACHE #3 with ammo and a gas mask. The filter may or may not be usable. Exit the truck and go left. Go towards the playground. Enter the building by hopping through the unblocked window. RANGER CACHE #4 is inside the building with +4 BULLETS, a +3 filter,  
and some ammo. Jump onto the couch then jump onto the shelf blocking the window to grab the ammo on top of the shelf.

!MORAL POINT Exit the building and go into the playground. You get a vision of pre-war children in the playground. If you shoot one of the children or move towards a child, the vision immediately ends and you hear a Dark One whisper, "His path..into nowhere" and you lose a Moral Point. If you fire a weapon into the air the Dark One says, "wants to kill...does not understand" and you lose a Moral Point. If you stand still and wait for the vision to end, you hear a Dark One whisper, "What awaits them?" and you gain a Moral Point. If you run through the playground before the vision ends, you lose a Moral Point and no whispering.

From .com:  
1) "Also during the same vision if you take off your gas mask you will receive a moral point"

You lose a Moral Point if you:  
2) "Run out or completely across" ... "during the playground vision"  
3) "Shoot the dark one sitting on the shed on the other side of the playground after the vision."

If you look over by the swings after the vision, you can get a glimpse of a Dark One. If you fired a weapon, you have to fight some watchers. If you remained still without firing weapon, you can avoid the weathers. Go through the broken fence in the corner by the cars. Go to the right. Inside the white truck is a dead body with some ammo. Exit the truck and go to the right.

Go into the building. Around the corner at the bottom of the steps is a body with some ammo, +30 BULLETS, and a +2 filter. Turn off your flashlight. Go into the main room. Go to the right and look for a doorway in the corner. Inside the back room is RANGER CACHE #5 with arrows, sniper ammo, and +2 BULLETS.

!MORAL GAIN You gain a Moral Point for finding this cache.

Go into the other room that's to the left of the steps. Go the left side of the room. You can climb up the rubble to find some ammo tucked in the corner.

Then, the watchers come. Kill the pack of watchers. If you are having problems getting your gas mask broken during the fight, run back to the barricaded room by the playground. Go into the corner by the office chairs. You can safely take off the gas mask during the fight and survive without choking if the gas mask gets broken during the fight. If you need to replace your gas mask, backtrack to the ranger cache that was inside the truck. Afterwards, return to the building where cache #5 was located.

Exit the building through one of the windows. Go to the right. Follow along the wall of the building and go around the corner. Go down to find a body and some ammo. Go back and stop by the blue telephone. There's a lamppost going down into the water. Go down the lamppost and sprint to your right to the body to grab the shotgun ammo. Go back to the lamppost and use it to climb up out of the radioactive water. You may have to use a Medkit if you take too much radiation damage. At the top of the lamppost go to the right.

!MORAL GAIN Go down the boards to the ledge that's right above the water. Walk along the ledge. There's another corpse with some ammo. You gain a Moral Point for finding the body.

Go back inside the building. Go to the right and exit the building using the window in the corner by the rubble that has a wooden board leading out of the building. Go to the left towards the sign that points towards Dry Station. Go around the corner of the building. Go down into the ruined subway entrance.  
There's a body with +2 BULLETS, a +4 filter, and a gas mask. Go towards the water and go to the left. There are two sticky grenades in the back of a truck.  
Let's call this RANGER CACHE #6. Cross the irradiated water to another ruined subway entrance with steps going up. Equip a sticky grenade. Turn off your flashlight.

A demon lands nearby and starts feeding on a body. Sneak up behind the demon and throw the sticky grenade at the demon when you get close. If you're lucky the grenade sticks to and kills the demon. Turn around and go to the van. Look inside the van for a supply case containing shotgun ammo and a gas Mask. Look through the gate for a glimpse of a Dark One checking out a body.

From .com:  
You lose a Moral Point for "Shooting the dark one looking at a dead stalker on the other side of a gate".

Check the body the demon was snacking on for ammo. Go past the body and down the steps. Look for a board sticking out of the wall on the right. Use that to get to a ruined area where there's a body in the corner with some ammo and +5 BULLETS.

Turn around and look for a pipe leaning against the wall and leading up towards the bus. Crouch down and crawl up the pipe. Stand up and turn around so you're facing the ledge. Jump onto the ledge and go up to the doorway. The next room is radioactive. Crouch down to enter the room and grab the arrows and the Helsing from the body. You may need to use a Medkit while you are looting the body. Crouch down to get out of the room before the radiation kills you. Go back to the body the demon was devouring.

If you didn't kill the demon with a sticky grenade earlier, you can kill the demon with the Helsing. Just wait for the demon to land and shoot the demon with the Helsing until the demon is dead. Don't forget to recover your arrows from the dead demon.

Go up the rubble to your left and get into the building. Disarm the grenade trap. Go into the next room on the right. Avoid the spiked log Ewok trap. Jump over the shotgun tripwire by the filing cabinets. Turn around and disarm that trap. Go into the next room to find RANGER CACHE #7. There's ammo, 2 Medkits, a gas mask, +10 BULLETS, and two +5 filters on the table.

!MORAL GAIN Play the tape recorder to hear an audio journal from Hunter and gain a Moral Point.

Go back to the room where you first entered the building. Go down the stairs to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.6 DEAD CITY 2 | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-20]_

Loot the body that's right in front of you. Turn around and go through the hole in the wall. There's another body at the top of the stairs with ammo and +15 BULLETS. Go back to the first body. Go through the doorway into a flooded section of the building. Use the boards to get to the next room. Grab the shotgun ammo at the bottom of the stairs. Go up the stairs to loot more shotgun ammo, a +1 filter, and +2 BULLETS from a corpse. Go down the stairs and go to the left into another flooded room. To the left is a large crack in the wall.  
Run through the crack to find RANGER CACHE #8. There's some revolver ammo, +5 BULLETS, a +2 filter, and a +5 filter. Go back into the flooded room. Use the boards to go across the water. There's a third corpse with some ammo and +20 BULLETS. Go up the boards. There's a car to the left. Drop down to find another body with some ammo. Go back up to the surface.

Go straight ahead to the blue object. Turn right at the corner of the building and go down the alley. At the end of the alley by a dumpster is a body with some ammo and a +5 filter. Watch out for the nosalis. Exit the alley and go to the right. Around the corner is Bourbon going through the pockets of a corpse.  
Loot anything that Bourbon missed. Loot the other corpse by the gates.

Follow Bourbon. Open the closed dumpster on your right to get some sniper ammo.  
There's also a Tihar, a silenced sniper rifle. After the dumpsters go to the right. Go down the stairs to find +2 BULLETS and some ammo on yet another dead body. I couldn't pick up the filter. Catch up to Bourbon. Follow him up some steps to a white truck. There's an opportunity to kill a demon here. Take out a sticky grenade. Go past the white truck. Throw the sticky grenade at the demon as soon as it lands on the top of the truck.

Look to the left and go past the small shed to the wall. There's a crumpled body with some revolver ammo and Revolver with silencer. You can stay by the wall here and kill any watchers that jump over the wall. Run back to Bourbon.  
Hold off the watchers. Don't let Bourbon get killed. A demon will fly in and attack. Follow Bourbon through the fence when he runs away. If you already killed the demon on top of the truck, just immediately run to Bourbon. If you didn't kill the demon on top of the truck, stay by the dumpsters and you can use a sticky grenade to kill the demon when it lands. You must immediately run to Bourbon after tossing the sticky grenade so you don't get caught in the explosion. Bourbon helps you into the air shaft to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Two: "Bourbon"  
| \\\ \/ | 2.6R DEAD CITY REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-20]_

_  
| | | When we emerged into the ruins of Moscow, I felt both fear and | | sorrow. But, after a life underground, I also saw strange | | beauty in the dark skies and frozen landscape. "So, that's the | | dead city," grunted Bourbon. "Welcome home, Artyom." | |_|

!RANGER There's an achievement for finding all Ranger stashes in the Dead City.  
A stash is going to include a filter, a Gas Mask, special weapons, a wire trap, a box of some kind, or a corpse/corpses. A stash apparently does not mean just finding ammo, even if it's Military-Grade Ammo mixed in with other ammo.

In one playthrough I found all the ammo, but intentionally skipped one of the obvious Ranger stashes. No achievement. On another playthrough I skipped all the ammo only stashes and looted everything else and got the achievement.  
There's always the possibility that the progress carries over from other playthroughs, but I doubt it.

Go to the right. Look inside the wooden booth for some ammo. Go into the room.  
Get +3 BULLETS from the body. Grab the KEY hanging from the telephone. Cross the lobby to the doorway. Disarm the trap before going through the door. Go up the stairs. Follow the watcher to the window.

!MORAL GAIN Look out the window and watch the watchers.

Go back to the stairs and grab the arrows stuck in the woodpile. Loot the supply box on the floor. Go back to the window. There's a new balcony to the right. Disarm the gas can trap. Go through the door at the other end of the balcony.

!MORAL GAIN Go into the room at the end of the balcony.

!REDUX RHC You find +7 BULLETS instead of +38 Pick up the NOTE on the table. You can use the key you found downstairs to open the SAFE on the table. Inside the safe there's +38 BULLETS and a couple of incendiary grenades. Exit the room.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Go back to the window. Jump down onto the roof of the small room below. There's a small cache of ammo and +6 BULLETS. Drop down and go back to the lobby.  
Loot the body of the dead stalker and grab anything useful. Join Bourbon at the doors.

Follow Bourbon outside. Hide from the demon. Follow Bourbon to the cars.  
Climb up on the car and jump across the canal. You don't quit make it. Bourbon gives you some directions. Press [M] to bring up the journal/compass. You want to backtrack and look for some debris that will get you across the canal. The demon is much more aggressive so be quick. Don't linger outside.

Go into the lobby of the building. Check the corpse for ammo. There's a Duplet.  
Climb up on the ATM and hop through the broken window into the small irradiated room. Grab the KEY from the corpse and quickly get out of the room.

Take a left towards the steps, then another left. You spot one watcher. Kill it. Go to the left and search the body by the window. There's a Gas Mask on the floor nearby. Keep an eye out for more watchers.

!REDUX RHC You find +18 BULLETS instead of +90 Turn around and go around the corner. Look behind the overturned desk by the steps for ammo. Go up the steps and through the gate. Go into the new room on the left. The key you got earlier unlocks the SAFE. You find some arrows and +90 BULLETS. Exit the room with the safe and go to the staircase that goes up to the next level. Look underneath the stairs for some shotgun ammo and a Gas Mask.

Go to the top of the stairs. Go left. There's a partially eaten corpse down by the couch with some shotgun shells. Go into the room with the office workstations. Go through the hole in the wall into the bathroom. Go through the bathroom to another hallway.

Go to the right and enter the elevator shaft. Drop down the hole in the top of the elevator. Crouch down to exit the elevator. There's a cache of supplies at the end of the hallway that includes a Tihar.

!MORAL GAIN You gain a moral point for discovering the cache

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Go back to the elevator. Crouch down and drop down to the lower floor. There are a pair of watchers looking out the windows. Kill them both. Go back up the stairs and this time take a left at the elevator. Go into the offices on the right and go around the corner. Look underneath one of the desks for some shotgun ammo. Exit the room and loot the corpse by the collapsed wall for +6 BULLETS.

Go outside. Crouch down and go to the left. Look underneath the slabs for some ball bearing ammo. Go to the right. If you have the Tihar, you can snipe the watcher that's on the roof of the garage below. If you alert that watcher, you end up fighting off a pack of watchers. Go to the right around the ruined wall and go up. There's a dead stalker with some shotgun shells.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 Head down by the garages. Watch out for the demon once you're out in the open.  
There's a watcher around the corner standing on top of a car. Try to kill it silently. Look in the back of the white van for +3 BULLETS. Look in the dumpster for some arrows and a Medkit.

Go to the building and open the door. You get rushed by a watcher. Tap [E]  
to kill the watcher with your knife. Inside the building is a filter and gas mask. Check the corpse for supplies. There's a Revolver with a stock on the floor. Exit the building.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 Look in the back of the truck for a cache with ammo, arrows, and +3 BULLETS.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Exit the truck and go to the left. The playground is fenced off. Crouch down and enter the building. Climb up onto the bookcase that's leaning against the window. There's some ammo on top of the bookshelf. Loot the items by the campfire, including +6 BULLETS and a filter.

!MORAL POINT Exit the building. As soon as you enter the playground, you see a VISION of children playing. You have a MORAL LOSS if you fire a weapon or try to attack any of the children. You have a MORAL GAIN once the vision ends. Across from the playground you'll spot a Dark One. If you try to kill the Dark One, you have a MORAL LOSS.

Exit the playground. Go to the left. Check the corpse by the front of the truck for a filter. Turn around and go around the car. Go into the back of the truck and grab another filter from the dead man in the truck.

Go up the steps or the boards and enter the doorway into the building. Follow the stairs. Check the corpse on your way to the front of the building. Go to the right and go into the room in the back corner.

!MORAL GAIN You get a moral point for going into the small room

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Loot the supply case on the floor for supplies and +? BULLETS. Exit the room and go through the doorway to the other section of the building. Look by the slabs in the corner of the room for some ammo. There's a broken window to the left with a board that goes outside.

If you have the Tikhar, you can snipe the watchers outside without any of them howling. Pump up the Tikhar to max and fire multiple shots into each watcher.  
If any of the watchers howl, you have to fight a pack of watchers.

Go outside and head to the right. Go around the corner of the building. Jump down by the pipe and loot the hidden body. Return to the window where you exited the building. Look for some boards that go down closer to the water.  
Edge around the ledge close to the water.

!MORAL GAIN You discover a body hidden underneath the overhang Loot the body for ammo

Go back up to the surface. Drop down into the trench that's around the tiny platform that has boards going up and down. You can pick up a a grenade. Get back up to the surface. Jump over the gap. Go down to the steps leading down,  
but go left around the corner. You can explore the upper levels of the building now. Go up and go through a doorway. Immediately turn to the right.  
Crouch down and crawl through the window. Loot the three dead watchers for arrows. Go back into the building.

Go up and go through another doorway to a room with a chair. Open the green door to a hallway. Immediately go into the room on the left. Approach the television to experience a VISION. The second room on the right has a NOTE.  
The other rooms appear to be empty. Exit the hallway and go down.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +?  
Go right and go down the stairs. Check the corpse for +? BULLETS. Go to the left. Do a running jump from the roof of the car to get into the back of the truck. The red ammo case has some sticky grenades. Get back across the water.

Cross the wooden boards to the stairs going up. Press TAB to open the weapon selection wheel. Press [S] to select the sticky grenades. Go up the steps. A demon will fly over you and land nearby. Crouch down and sneak up behind it. Target the demon and press [C] to toss a sticky grenade at it.  
The sticky grenade should attach itself to the demon and kill it.

Turn around and go to the right. Look inside the white van for a cache. Look through the gates to spot a Dark One doing some dumpster diving. Continue along the side of the building. If you look to the right, you can spot the corpse that was under the overhang on the other side of the water.

!MORAL POINT !REDUX RHC You find +7 BULLETS instead of +36 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET on each corpse for +3 total Look for an open window on the left. Crouch down and enter the building. Check the corpse for +36 BULLETS. There's a watcher guarding some baby watchers here.  
Killing the watcher or getting too close to the watcher loses a MORAL POINT.  
You can very carefully loot the three skeletons by the watcher den for ammo and BULLETS. Exit the building and return to where you encountered the demon.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Check out the corpse the demon was snacking on. Go down the steps and look for a break in the wall to the right. Loot the body leaning against the wall for +8 BULLETS.

Getting the Helsing is a little trickier. There's a narrow wooden beam that goes up. Use [V] to break the icicles. Go all the way to the top of the narrow beam. Go to the right and jump over to the floor. Carefully get around the slab and the debris. Go into the irradiated room and grab the Helsing. Drop back down to the ground.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 Go back to the stairs. Go up and to the right. Look for a doorway marked with a blue sign. Go inside the the building. There's a new area to the right. Go down the hallway and disarm the two traps. Open the green door on the right.  
Go into the room on the left. Grab the supplies, including +16 BULLETS and a filter, from the table.

!MORAL GAIN Play the tape recorder on the table.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 Exit the room and go back through the hallway. Disarm the trap blocking the doorway to the stairs. Go all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Check the corpse at the bottom of the stairs. Go through the holes in the walls to the basement. Check the dead guy by the lamp. Exit the room and look for some stairs on the left. There's some shotgun shells on the stairs and a body with a filter and +3 BULLETS at the top of the stairs.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Go down the stairs and look for a hole that leads outside. Look to the left.  
Crouch down and go through the large crack in the wall. Disarm the trap. Loot the case for filters and +8 BULLETS. Exit the room.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 Follow the boards across the water to another corpse. Jump over to the roof of the partially submerged car on the left to find another corpse. Make your way up to the surface. Go to the right. Look for a narrow alley on the right. At the end of the alley there's a dead body by a dumpster with a filter. Exit the alley and continue to the right. You find Bourbon dumpster diving. Go down by the gate and get the filter and +3 BULLETS from the slumped body.

!KEY !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 !REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +6 Follow Bourbon. Check the dumpsters on the right. One of them has some ammo.  
Go to the right and go all the way around the building until you find the entrance. Inside the building is a corpse with a filter and +3 BULLETS. Exit the building. Go down the stairs. Grab the +6 BULLETS and the KEY from the corpse. Go up the stairs, turn around and go uphill. There's a window marked with a gas mask.

!SAFE !REDUX RHC You find +9 BULLETS instead of +45 Crouch down and go through the window. Grab the NOTE from the table. Disarm the trap in the doorway. Go to the left and go into the bathroom. Open the SAFE for filters and +45 BULLETS. Exit the building.

Join Bourbon at the corner of the building. Follow him up the steps. Go straight and sprint to the far corner. There's a body with ammo by the concrete wall. Run back to Bourbon and fight the watcher pack. Two demons show up and knock down the fence. Go through the broken fence and take a left.  
You automatically help Bourbon into the air shaft that leads to Dry Station.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Three: "Khan"  
| \\\ \/ | 3.1 DRY | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-30]_

_  
| | | As we went underground, it struck me that my city was now a | | foreign and hostile place. I felt safe here, in the darkness | | of the Metro more so, when Bourbon claimed to have friends | | at Dry Station. | |_|

!REDUX The layout of Dry Station has changed. The new stealth mechanics allows you to knock out or kill any bandit that you can sneak up on without being spotted so there's no need for a separate, no-killing walkthrough.  
See 3.1 DRY REDUX for the walkthrough.

Take off your Gas Mask. Turn around and loot all of Bourbon's stuff. You can take his Automatic Shotgun from his pack. His Kalash is at the end of the air shaft. You won't be able to get back into the vent. Take out your Throwing Knives. We're going to sneak through Dry Station. Drop down through the same grate that Bourbon used. Go straight ahead and blow out the lantern. Get away from the connecting tunnel. Kill the first patroller when he goes into the connecting tunnel. Move up and loot the body. Look to the right. Kill the bandit sitting in the chair. Blow out the lamp, loot that body, and get the ammo from the table. There's also a Bastard with silencer on the table.

Go back to the main tunnel. You can loot some arrows from the tall wooden target board. Go into the connecting tunnel on the other side and extinguish the lamp. Loot the ammo on top of the crates. Go to the left and blow out the lamp. Go into the subway car. Blow out the lamps. There's a Medkit, an arrow,  
and a grenade by the first lamp. There's a throwing knife by the second lamp.  
Exit the subway car and head towards another lamp. Crouch down and turn it off.  
Go down to the foot of the ramp. One of the guards runs past you to the bathrooms. Sneak to the bathrooms and kill him. Turn around and sneak up to the sandbags. Stay out of sight of the bandit on the couch. Wait for the bandits to finish their conversation. Use a throwing knife on the guy sitting on the couch. Climb over the sandbags. Blow out the lantern. Loot the body.

There is one more bandit on patrol. There's two rat racers in the central tunnel. There's another group that you can hear talking. Ignore all those bandits. Climb over the sandbags and go to the doorway to the right. There's a tripwire just past the doorway. Look to the right to disarm the trap. Sneak up and blow out the lamp. The nearest bandit gets killed by an arrow. Loot the body. Stand up and kill the bandit that's across from you.

There's another bandit on patrol above you. Get in the corner of the wall and the sandbags. Face the broken crate and the doorway. Crouch down and watch the bandit. You want to hit him in the back with a throwing knife when he's on the platform. You should be able to hit him through the railing. If you mess it up,  
just reload the last checkpoint and try again. Next, watch the bandit to the left. When he's walking away, sneak across and blow out the lamp. Sneak into the kitchen area and loot the body. There's a Medkit on the shelf by the table.  
Don't sneak too far into the kitchen or you'll get spotted.

Turn around and sneak through the gate. Go to the right and stand by the couch.  
Turn around to face a connecting tunnel. Wait for the bandit on patrol to enter the tunnel. Use a throwing knife to kill him. Loot the body. Go through the connecting tunnel. You'll see a bunch of boxes to the right. Look for a narrow gap between the boxes.

Welcome to the box maze. Climb over a box. Crouch down and crawl under some boxes. Take the first left, go left, go right twice. Climb over some boxes.  
Take the first right then go right again. Turn around and kill the bandit using a throwing knife or a silenced weapon. Loot the body for some ammo and +4 BULLETS. Use the hookah. The bandit is carrying an Automatic Shotgun with a Bayonet.

Okay, now to exit the box maze. Turn around and go right two times. Follow the path. Go straight as far as possible. The path goes to the left. Just keep going and you'll exit the box maze. Go to the right. Go between the wall on your left and the boxes on the right. Hop up on the bench. Sneak towards a connecting tunnel. Stop when you see the feet of the bandit to the left. Move backwards when the bandit stands up and wait. The bandit gets taken out by another arrow. Loot the body. Blow out the lamp.

Look across the main tunnel. There's a bandit on patrol on the wooden walkway above the floor. Wait for the bandit to stop at the end of the walkway and use a throwing knife to kill him. Creep out into the main tunnel. Look to the right and use a throwing knife on the bandit. Sneak around and kill the bandit sitting by the fire. Loot the bodies. Jump up on the two crates with the barrel. Jump onto the upper walkway. Sneak down to the doorway. Look into the room and silently kill the bandit. You can find some sniper ammo on the table and +4 BULLETS by the record player on the upper platform.

You can kill the remaining bandits. There's one bandit on patrol. There are two bandits racing rats in the main tunnel. There are three bandits eating in a dining area by the kitchen. I couldn't find a reliable way of killing the patroller without alerting the rat racers or the bandits in the dining area.

Go towards the lighted gate at the end of the main tunnel. There's a huge hole in the floor. Put on the gas mask and drop down. There's a Medkit and some ammo you can pick up behind the ladder. Don't forget to remove the Gas Mask after you climb up the ladder. Go through the door into the next room to find out the fate of Bourbon. A ranger drops down from the overhead vent. This is Khan.  
Sweep the room for ammo. There's +25 BULLETS on the table in the center of the room. One corner of the room has a nosalis head trophy. Look behind the pillow on the bed for +2 BULLETS. Follow Khan out of the room to end the level.

Go to [3.2 Ghosts].

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Three: "Khan"  
| \\\ \/ | 3.1.1 DRY - No Killing | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-30]_

You can sneak through Dry Station without killing any bandits. Take off the Gas Mask. Loot the ammo from Bourbon's Pack. You can take Bourbon's Automatic Shotgun and Kalash. You won't be able to get back into the vent. Drop down through the same grate that Bourbon used. Sneak across to the wooden board and take the three arrows. Sneak into the connecting tunnel with the lamp. Loot the ammo on top of the crates. Sneak into the left tunnel and go to the left. You can loot an arrow, Medkit, grenade, and throwing knife inside the subway car.  
Turn around and sneak up to the lamp by the ramp. Blow out the lamp and go down to the bottom of the ramp. Wait for the guard to run past you. Sneak up the ramp and go to the doorway on the left.

Disarm the shotgun tripwire in the doorway. Blow out the lamp on the left. The guard gets killed automatically. Loot the body and recover the arrow. Wait for the three guards to finish their conversation. Sneak up and use a silenced weapon to shoot out the overhead light on the right. Stand up and shoot out the lamp on the left. There is one guard on patrol above you. Wait for that guard to get to the middle. Sneak to the left and go through the metal gate.  
Immediately go to the right side behind the wooden barrier. Turn around and face the connecting tunnel. Wait for the patroller to walk towards you before sneaking into the connecting tunnel.

Go to the right and look for a gap between the boxes. Climb over a box to get into the box maze. Take the first two lefts. Go around the corner and climb over some boxes. Go straight ahead as far as possible. Go right, left, right.  
Go straight again until you can only go left. Follow the path to get out of the box maze. Go to the right and hop up on the bench. Sneak down towards the end until you can see a pair of boots in front of you. Wait until the bandit stands up. Move backwards a little and the bandit gets killed automatically. Peek around the corner and use a silenced weapon to shoot the lamp. Loot the body.  
Exit the connecting tunnel and go to the left. Quickly go to the door that's under the lightbulb.

Go through the door into the next room to find out the fate of Bourbon. A ranger drops down from the overhead vent. This is Khan. Sweep the room for ammo. There's +25 BULLETS on the table in the center of the room. One corner of the room has a nosalis head trophy. Look behind the pillow on the bed for +2 BULLETS. Follow Khan out of the room to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Three: "Khan"  
| \\\ \/ | 3.1R DRY REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[MRX-30]_

_  
| | | As we went underground, it struck me that my city was now a | | foreign and hostile place. I felt safe here, in the darkness | | of the Metro more so, when Bourbon claimed to have friends | | at Dry Station. | |_|

!MORAL POINT You can gain a Moral Point near the end of the level if you don't kill any of the bandits. It is possible to make it through the level knocking out most of the bandits except for the group talking near the kitchen and the bandit on the second catwalk. You get the Moral Point once you make it to the door.

Take off your Gas Mask. You can take Bourbon's Kalash and other supplies from his backpack. Watch for the guard walking around before trying to exit the air shaft. Use the grate on the left instead of the one on the right that Bourbon used. Go to the left and hide between the wall and the crates. Knock out or kill the bandit when he walks by the crates. Try to take him out before he walks into the center tunnel.

THE LEFT TUNNEL -  
Go to the left, extinguish the lamp, and enter the subway car. You can find a Medkit, an arrow, some ammo, an incendiary grenade, and a throwing knife. Exit the subway car and go back towards the grate.

Duck into the short connecting tunnel on the right. Grab the NOTE. Turn off the lamp. Turn around and grab the ammo from the backpack on the ground.

Return to the side tunnel and go to the right. Grab the grenade from the boxes on the right. Sneak up and blow out the candle on the left. Go to the right and turn off the lamp. On the bench there's some ball bearing ammo. Go down the ramp on the left and wait. One of the bandits passes by you on the way to the latrine. Sneak up on him and knock him out/kill him. Turn around and take out the bandit standing by the sandbags. There's another bandit sitting on a couch to the right that won't see you because of the sandbags.  
If you want to kill him, use a silenced weapon or a throwing knife.

Sneak up to the doorway. Blow out the lamp. As you go through the doorway, the bandit standing in the room is mysteriously killed. Enter the room and blow out the lamp. Check the corpse for an arrow and ammo. You can open the green door to get to the second section of Dry Station.

THE CENTER TUNNEL -  
There's two bandits racing rats. There's another bandit in the balcony over the door to the second section of Dry Station. The center tunnel is well lit.  
Extinguishing the lights by the targets will alert the bandits. As long as you stay out of sight, the bandits will quickly relax and go back to their normal routines. You can recover 3 arrows and a throwing knife from the targets.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Before trying to take out the bandit watching his money running around or the bandit in red, you need to take out the bandit on the balcony. The easiest way to do this is by sneaking down the left tunnel, make sure the bandit in red has his back turned, sneak past the cans, and climbing up the ladder. The balcony bandit should be sitting in a chair. Quickly knock him out/kill him.  
Check the cabinet with the record player for +6 BULLETS.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 The bandit wearing the red clothing will wander off into one of the alcoves.  
You can kill him with a throwing knife (TAB + UP) or sneak up behind him and knock him out once the balcony bandit is down. The bandit is carrying a Shambler, the shotgun that holds six shells. Check the small case in the alcove for +8 BULLETS.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Take out the rat racing bandit. There's a small container on top of a crate by the rat racing track with +8 BULLETS.

Now go back to the ladder. Quickly sneak around to the bandit sitting on the couch. Quickly knock him out. There's a Throwing Knife on the table with the radio.

THE RIGHT TUNNEL -  
There's a lone guard sitting down by a table. Sneak up and knock him out or kill him. There's some ammo on the table.

Turn around and sneak towards the other end of the tunnel. There's a lamp on the left. It is best to avoid the lamp. Blowing out the lamp can alert the three men talking nearby. Drop down onto the tracks and sneak underneath the floor. Jump up through the hole in the floor. There's a dead bandit pinned to the wall with an arrow. Search the body. There's a Medkit on the bookcase.

You can try to kill the three bandits in the next room. If you want the Moral Point, then leave them alone. Otherwise, switch to Throwing Knives (TAB, UP).  
Quickly kill all three before they can raise an alarm. One of the bandits around the table is carrying a Duplet with four barrels.

THE SECOND SECTION -  
There are three ways to enter the second section. There is one door from the balcony, and doors from the right and left tunnels. The balcony is risky because there's a bandit walking a patrol on the balcony, but he never seems to notice that the door is opened. The second best approach is from the left tunnel. From the right tunnel you might get spotted.

Starting from the balcony -  
If you go through the balcony door, simply wait so you can sneak behind the bandit and knock him out/kill him. Go to the right and wait for the bandit on the ground to go into the side tunnel on the right. Climb down the ladder and knock him out.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Sneak into the side tunnel on the right. There's a Shambler with a Nightvision scope inside the subway car. Exit the subway car and go back into the main tunnel. Head back to the balcony. Search the box the lamp is on for +8 BULLETS.  
There's a sticky grenade and a customized bastard by the lamp.

Knock out or kill the bandit checking out the supply case. Now go into the left tunnel.

Starting from the left door -  
Stay hidden by the left door. A bandit will wander past and check out a supply case by the door under the balcony. A second bandit patrols back and forth by the sandbags. Be careful of the bandit that's up on the catwalk.

Wait for the balcony bandit to stop at either side. Sneak up and turn off the lamp in the middle so the balcony bandit doesn't see the lamp being turned off. If the bandit on the balcony sees or hears anything suspicious, he jumps down and starts investigating the area and will most likely raise an alarm.

Take care of the bandit by the supply case when the balcony bandit is walking away from the center part of the balcony. Take out the bandit that walks by the sandbags when he's in one of the connecting tunnels. You can climb up onto the balcony using the ladder on the right when the balcony bandit is walking away from the ladder. Sneak up behind him and knock him out or kill him.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 There's a sticky grenade and a customized bastard by the lamp. Search the box the lamp is on for +8 BULLETS. You can go into the right tunnel. There's a Shambler shotgun with a Nightvision scope in the subway car. Go into the left tunnel.

THE LEFT TUNNEL -

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Sneak into the connecting tunnel to get to the left tunnel. On the box with the lamp there's a sticky grenade and +8 BULLETS. Enter the box maze. There's a bandit in the box maze. He's got a headlight, so be careful when sneaking up on him. Knock him out/kill him and take his +6 BULLETS.

!MORAL GAIN Use the hookah for a Moral Point.

Wait for the effects of the hookah to wear off. Take a couple of rights to head for the exit of the box maze. There's a bandit that walks back and forth between the two connecting tunnels. Turn off the nearest light and wait for him to take him out.

THE MAIN TUNNEL -  
There's no way to access the second catwalk so ignore or kill that bandit. If you kill him, you can loot his corpse by standing under him and looking up.

Go back into the main tunnel. Make sure the bandit on the catwalk is walking away. Go to the right and knock out/kill the bandit by the wooden barricade.  
There's another bandit lounging by the campfire. Again, wait for the bandit on the second balcony to walk away. Circle around to the front of the couch and knock out the bandit, or simply kill him from behind.

There's a Kalash, ammo, and a Medkit in the storage pit.

One of the alcoves has a Duplet and some shotgun shells.

When you're ready to find Bourbon, walk between the metal barriers leading to the door. You'll automatically enter the next room and find Bourbon. Khan drops down from a ceiling vent.

From .com:  
You lose a Moral Point for shooting Bourbon's dead body

!REDUX RHC You find +7 BULLETS instead of +38 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 There's a Revolver near Bourbon and a Kalash near the Chief Bandit. There's +38 BULLETS and ammo on the table between the couches. Grab the NOTE on the table with the machinery. There's another Kalash on the wall of the bedroom.  
Look behind the pillow on the bed for +3 BULLETS.

Go through the doorway to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Three: "Khan"  
| \\\ \/ | 3.2 GHOSTS | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-30]_

!REDUX In Redux, Ghosts has been combined with Anomaly.  
See 3.2R GHOSTS REDUX _  
| | | Khan's appearance caught me by surprise, although, while | | fighting the bandits, I did sense someone helping me from | | the shadows. Khan assured me that Bourbon's fate was not | | tied to my own. But I regretted his death. | |_|

This level is easy. Listen to Khan and follow his directions.

Follow Khan down the hallway to an abandoned subway tunnel.

!MORAL GAIN Crouch down and listen to the pipes.  
!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Go down the tunnel. There's a dead person here with a Duplet and some ammo.  
Make sure your flashlight is lit. Catch up to Khan. Watch the freaky silhouettes. The body on the right has a grenade. Before you get to the subway car look to the right for +5 BULLETS on a crate. Climb into the subway car. Watch the freaky shadow play.

!MORAL POINT Follow Khan. Get onto the platform on the right side of the tunnel to avoid the train. For the next part just stay very close behind Khan to avoid the defenders. Getting past the defenders is a MORAL GAIN. You can skip the MORAL POINT by waiting after you get past the defenders instead of staying right behind Khan.

From .com:  
You lose a Moral Point if you try to attack the defenders

You leave the tunnel and go into some rooms. In the L-shaped room is a body with a clip of 5.45 ammo. In the next room there's a skeleton with some ammo to the right. Across from the skeleton is a wooden crate inside a cart. Jump up on the box next to the cart. Look into the crate for some ammo and a Kalash.  
Follow the blood trail by the door to find a body in the corner with some shotgun ammo and a grenade. Finding this body also nets a Moral Point.

The next room is empty except for a Revolver. Avoid the radioactive mushroom patch. You can hear growling coming from the next room. Then, the nosalises come. Open the door and kill the nosalises.

Turn around and one of the closed doors is now open. Go into the radioactive room and quickly pick up the ammo from the floor. Exit the radioactive room and go through the door that you opened earlier.

!RHC You find +8 BULLETS instead of +15 The deceased in the next room was carrying a Duplet and some ammo. Look by the cart for +15 BULLETS next to the backpack. Run past the radioactive mushroom and drop down into a lower tunnel to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Three: "Khan"  
| \\\ \/ | 3.3 ANOMALY | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-30]_

_  
| | | Khan was an unusual man...but I suppose he was also a man of | | his time, moving between the dark and the light, searching | | for answers buried in the rubble. | |_|

Run down the small tunnel to another subway tunnel. There's a body with some ammo and a Bastard SMG.

!MORAL POINT Follow Khan down the tunnel and stop when he says not to move. Stay behind Khan and watch the pretty anomaly. You get a Moral Point.

!MORAL POINT When Khan moves, you can move. Look to the right. The anomaly moves past you in the other tunnel. You get another Moral Point.

!MORAL POINT There's some shotgun ammo and a Medkit by the subway car. Hop up on the electrical boxes to get to the other side of the subway tunnel. Go to the right instead of following Khan. There's a dead body tucked behind some electrical panels that's good for a Moral Point. Loot the ammo from the body. There's also a Revolver with rifle stock.

Join Khan by the subway car. There's a dead body with lots of ammo by the subway car. Then, the nosalises come. You know what to do. Then, the anomaly comes and fries all the nosalises. Yayyy! Go through the subway car.

!MORAL POINT !RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +4 Don't follow Khan into the other tunnel. Go straight ahead towards the glow.  
There's some arrows, a Medkit, and +4 BULLETS by the human remains. You also pick up a Moral Point.

!RHC You find +8 BULLETS instead of +15 !RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Go back and go into the other tunnel. Go left to the subway car. A dead guy has dropped his Revolver. Turn around and join Khan at the gate. There's an arm and a suitcase on the left. There's +15 BULLETS by the arm, +5 BULLETS sticking out of the suitcase, and some ammo. Get next to the railcar. Press the [E] key to climb on board. Off we go to the next level.

Go to 3.4 Cursed.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Three: "Khan"  
| \\\ \/ | 3.2R GHOSTS REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-30]_

_  
| | | Khan's appearance caught me by surprise, although, while | | fighting the bandits, I did sense someone helping me from | | the shadows. Khan assured me that Bourbon's fate was not | | tied to my own. But I regretted his death. | |_|

Walk down the hallway to catch up with Khan. When you get to the tracks, he stops and puts his ear to the pipes.

!MORAL GAIN Crouch down and wait to listen to the pipes

Follow Khan through the gate. The body in the center of the tracks has a Duplet. There's nothing to be found at the crashed railcar.

Wait when Khan stops. Go when Khan goes.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Look for +8 BULLETS on a crate on the right before the subway car.

Continue on to the subway car. Pick up the NOTE on the seat to the right.  
Take out the lighter. Wait for the ghosts to finish. If nothing seems to be happening, try walking forward with a lit lighter and burn the cobwebs.

Exit the subway car. Follow Khan onto the platform on the right to avoid the ghost train. Continue down the tunnel. Just past a wrecked platform on the right there's a corpse on top of a NOTE.

From .com:  
You lose a Moral Point if you try to attack the defenders

Follow Khan past the ghostly defenders.

!MORAL POINT Keep right behind Khan to gain a Moral Point. If you stop while Khan walks away, you don't get the Moral Point.

Follow Khan into a complex of rooms off the subway tunnel. You'll get to a room that has a large pile of dirt on the right. Go to the left and look into the metal cart. There's a Kalash and some ammo inside the open box in the cart.

!MORAL GAIN Look behind the barrels and boxes. You get a Moral Point for finding the corpse in the corner.

!KEY !SAFE !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 !REDUX RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +24 Join Khan in the large room with a couple of radioactive puddles. There's a safe to the right by the big tank. Open the door. Nosalises rush into the room. Kill them. Instead of following Khan, turn around. One of the doors over by the puddles is now open. Go into the irradiated room and collect the +8 BULLETS and the KEY. Go and open the SAFE for +24 BULLETS. There's also a Gas Mask in the safe.

Go into the next room. Check the corpse sitting against a barrel. There's a Medkit in one of the lockers. Go into the tunnel. Going into the small pit is a one way trip.

Join Khan in the subway tunnel. Stay behind him.

!MORAL GAIN You get a Moral Point for watching the anomaly

!MORAL GAIN Get another Moral Point for watching another anomaly

Follow Khan down the subway tunnel. The corpse in front of the subway car has a Duplet and some ammo. Climb over the debris and follow Khan into the parallel subway tunnel,

!MORAL GAIN Go to the right and find the body on the right by the electrical boxes.

Join Khan by the subway car. A big pack of nosalises attack. A safe spot is over by the other subway cars in the opposite corner from the subway car that Khan defends. Most of the nosalises should run by you and concentrate on Khan. Use incendiary grenades (TAB, RIGHT) to create a fire hazard that should kill some nosalises. Try to let Khan do most of the killing. This is an easy spot where you can burn through a lot of ammo. Eventually an anomaly appears and kills the remaining nosalises. Search the bodies to replenish your supplies after the fight.

Climb up into the subway car. Go straight towards the glue glow.

!MORAL GAIN On the ground is a skeleton. Loot it for arrows.

!REDUX RHC You find +4 BULLETS instead of +23 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Go back and cross over to the other tunnel. If you go to the left you can find a Revolver on the ground by the subway car. Go to Khan. Pick up the +23 BULLETS by the severed arm on the left. Right next to the arm there's a suitcase. Just barely sticking out of the suitcase is a NOTE.  
There's also +8 BULLETS and some ammo on top of the suitcase.

Get on the railcar to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Three: "Khan"  
| \\\ \/ | 3.4 CURSED | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-30]_

_  
| | | Khan led me into Cursed Station. The name was no accident - | | its people were locked in an endless war for survival. | |_|

!REDUX There's +8 BULLETS instead of +5 !RHC There's a total of +3 BULLETS instead of +5 !REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +8 Follow Khan to the defenders. Loot the ammo from the cache. There's also two grenades, a Medkit, and a total of +5 BULLETS. Khan tells you what to do. You have to close the airlock and blow up the left tunnel to stop the nosalises.

!MORAL POINT Listening to Khan gets you a Moral Point. If you "run away before Khan finishes talking" you lose a Moral Point according to .com.

!REDUX The stationary machine gun is gone

There's a stationary machine gun that you can use to kill nosalises until the machine gun ammo runs out. You can do this to work towards the !Steam Achievement Heavy Metal (kill 15 enemies using stationary machine gun). Most of the nosalises attack from the left.

!REDUX You find +5 BULLETS instead of +3. There's also a Revolver with stock and forend by the body.  
!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5

Turn off your flashlight. Go into the tunnel on the right. Go right to the end of the tunnel. Loot the +3 BULLETS and ammo from the corpse. Hop down onto the tracks. Get up against the right wall away from the platform. Crouch down and sneak to the other end of the tunnel. This avoids getting attacked by nosalises. About two thirds of the way down the tunnel there's a body by a fire on the platform that you can loot for some 5.45 ammo.

!RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 !REDUX You find +3 BULLETS instead of +2. One of the bodies has a four barrel Duplet.  
!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3

The demolition team is up on the platform at the end of the tunnel. Grab the bomb and +2 BULLETS. There's a Medkit if you need one. Kill any nosalises that attack you.

!RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 !REDUX You find +3 BULLETS instead of +2 BULLETS !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3

Turn around and take the first connecting tunnel on the right into the main tunnel. There's a body with +2 BULLETS and some ammo. There's a hole in the wall, but it's guarded by ghosts. Turn around and head towards the defenders.  
In the main tunnel there's a body with some revolver ammo. The central part of the main tunnel has tents. There's a body with 5.45 ammo. Go into the left tunnel by going to the right when you're facing the defenders. There's a dead body next to a couple of crates. There's +2 BULLETS on top of the crates. Go to the right and go down the left tunnel away from the defenders. You'll come across a body with some ammo on the platform. Drop down to the tracks. At the second wooden structure there's a nosalis waiting for you to the left. Continue to the end of the tunnel. There are supports on either side of the tunnel.  
Target one of the supports and use the [E] key to plant the bomb. Immediately turn around and sprint down the tunnel as far as possible.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +4 !REDUX You find +6 BULLETS instead of +4 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6

!REDUX Next to the body by the escalators is a NOTE

Go into the main tunnel to the tent area. There are three staircases going up on one side of the main tunnel. Go up the center staircase. You'll need the Gas Mask at the top of the stairs. There's a body at the top of the center staircase with ammo and a Medkit. There's another body in front of the escalators with ammo and +4 BULLETS. There are three supports. Use the [E] key near any of the supports to plant a grenade. Run down the stairs. Don't get caught under the airlock when it closes.

Khan meets with you in the main tunnel. Follow him to get past the ghosts that were blocking the hole in the wall.

!REDUX You find +3 BULLETS instead of +2, for +6 total !RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2, for +2 total !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3, for +2 total

!MORAL POINT "Any type of hostile action in the shrine (e.g. Even slashing the knife)"  
results in a loss of a Moral Point (per .com).

This leads to a shrine on top of a ventilation fan. There are three candles on the ground in front of a lantern. Two of the candles have +2 BULLETS for a total of +4 BULLETS. Khan opens a panel in the floor for you. Climb down the ladder to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Three: "Khan"  
| \\\ \/ | 3.5 ARMORY | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-30]_

_  
| | | Armory Station was where most of the weapons in the Metro | | were made. There had been an arms factory located above, | | and after the nukes fell, many of the workers settled here. | | I was looking for Andrew the Smith but he found me. | |_|

!REDUX The Explorer, Metro Dweller, and Sherlock Achievements have been removed from the Redux version.

This is the last station where you can get the Metro Dweller Achievement. The last two friendly stations, Hole Station and Polis, don't have any doors to check or conversations.

Look to the right. Press the [E] key to turn the valve. This shuts off the steam in front of the vent. Crouch down and crawl through the vent to the subway tunnel. Go down the subway tracks to the gate. The guards let you in.

!REDUX The first part of the Armory station has a different layout.  
There is just one path until you get arrested.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 !REDUX You find +5 BULLETS in a case on top of a box on the left !REDUX Enter the station. You find +5 BULLETS inside a hat !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5

Continue down the subway tunnel to the platform. Go all the way to the end of the platform. Pick up +3 BULLETS by the oil drums and wooden pallets. Turn around and go through the gate. Go straight across to the subway car. Go right and go down to the end. Grab the +3 BULLETS that are top of a wooden crate.  
Turn around and go back towards the ammo exchange booth. Go to the left of the booth and go through the door.

You get arrested! The comedian makes a break for it and gets you away from the arresting guards.

!RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 !REDUX There are no bullets on the crate during the chase

Hold down the [SHIFT] key and sprint after the comedian. When he says duck,  
crouch down and follow him. When he stands up, you stand up. Sprint after him down through the station. When you go around the corner look to the right for +3 BULLETS on a crate. Quickly grab them before the guards can catch you. Keep following the comedian through a doorway. He'll tell you to run up some stairs to the left. Go up the stairs onto a walkway. The guards have you cornered. You jump off the walkway to safety.

!RANGER PACK On Andrew's bed you find some shotgun ammo, the Heavy Automatic Shotgun, and the Volt Driver.  
You can take either the Heavy Automatic Shotgun or the Volt Driver. It replaces whatever special weapon you're carrying in slot 4.

!REDUX Pick up the NOTE from the bookcase in Andrew's room

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 !REDUX You find +5 BULLETS on a table instead of a crate !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5

Exit Andrew the Blacksmith's room and go to the right. There's +3 BULLETS on a crate. Turn around and go towards the guard. There's a minor glitch here where you can walk through the closed door on the right. Go through the doorway past the guard.

!REDUX There's a booth on the right. Grab the +5 BULLETS from the counter !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5

Keep going through the station until you catch up to the Blacksmith.  
There are three traders on the left and two traders on the right.

| | | Armory Station Market | | | | (160b/142b) Revolver with stock, optics, and silencer | | (165b/147b) Revolver with stock and optics | | | | 180b/160b Kalash | | 220b/196b Kalash with scope | | 230b/205b VSV | | 280b/249b VSV with scope | | | | ( 80b/71b ) Duplet | (160b/142b) Tihar with Scope | | (220b/196b) Helsing with scope | | | | 100 bullets Stealth Suit with Nightvision goggles | | 100 bullets Heavy Suit (armor) | | | | 10 bullets Medkit | | 10 bullets Throwing Knife | | 15 bullets Grenade | | 20 bullets Sticky Grenade | | | | Ammo Exchange | | Buy for 1 bullet Sell X rounds for 1 bullet | | Revolver 3 rounds 6 rounds | | 5.45 ammo 5 rounds 10 rounds | | Shotgun 2 rounds 4 rounds | | Sniper 8 rounds 16 rounds | | Arrow 1 arrow 2 arrows | |_|

!REDUX Merchants

5 Bullets = Incendiary Grenade (5 maximum)  
2 Bullets = Grenade (5 maximum)  
2 Bullets = Sticky Grenade (5 maximum)  
1 Bullet = Throwing Knife (5 maximum)  
10 bullets = Medkit (5 maximum)  
varies = Filter (30:00 minutes maximum)

Revolver (45 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Extended barrel (45b) OR Silencer (30b)  
3) Stock+forend (40b), Laser sight (15b)  
Bastard SMG (55 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Stock (40b), heat sink (40b), laser sight (15b)  
Tikhar pneumatic rifle (85 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Laser sight (15b)  
Shambler shotgun (70 bullets)  
1) Reflex sight (25b) or IR sight (35b)  
2) Extended barrel (45b) OR Shotgun silencer (30b)  
3) Laser sight (15b)  
Helsing pneumatic rotary crossbow (165 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Laser sight (15b)  
Duplet shotgun (50 bullets)  
1) Shotgun silencer (30b) OR Four barrels (70b)  
OR Extended barrels (45b)  
2) Ergonomic grip (25b), Stock (40b), laser sight (15b)  
Kalash assault rifle (75 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Laser sight (15b)  
VSV assault rifle (150 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Laser sight (15b)  
Hellbreath railgun (Volt Drive) (210 bullets)  
1) 4x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Laser sight (15b)  
AKSU (Ranger mode only) (65 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Laser sight (15b)

Exchange Kiosk Shotgun = buy 6 shells for 5 bullets, or sell 6 shells for 1 bullet Pistol = buy 6 for 6 bullets, sell 6 for 1 bullet Ball Bearing = buy 10 for 8 bullets, sell 10 for 2 bullets Assault Rifle = buy 30 for 10 bullets, sell 30 for 2 bullets

!REDUX It is highly recommended to swap out a Tikhar or Helsing for the Hellbreath.

!REDUX RHC I would recommend a Helsing if you're going to be doing Hedge-hopper. You may run out of ammo for the Tikhar.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 !REDUX There's a NOTE and +5 BULLETS in the case in the pit !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5 Go past the railcar to meet with the Blacksmith again. Drop down into the pit.  
Crouch down and look at the right foot of the ladder. Pick up the +3 BULLETS.  
The railcar is pushed over the top of the hole. Press the [E] key to climb up the ladder and hide in the luggage hold. The railcar gets moved onto the main subway tracks. Enjoy the ride!

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.1 FRONTLINE | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | Even the Apocalypse didn't stop us from killing one another | | over ideology. I was about to go through the front line | | between the Nazis and the Communists. I've heard they once | | fought another war and that the Nazis lost. | |_|

Lalalala. Just riding along in the bottom of a railcar. Yeah, knew that was going to happen. Now there are two main ways to proceed through this level. You can sneak through the entire level without killing anybody to get the !Steam Achievement Invisible Man. The other way is to kill enemies which allows you to get the !Steam Achievement Rescue Ranger. If you kill EVERYONE, including the three prisoners and two wounded, then you can get the !Steam Achievement Hedge-hopper.

!REDUX See 4.1 Frontline Redux for the walkthrough that includes the Rescue Ranger, Invisible Man, and Hedge-hopper achievements.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.1.1 FRONTLINE - Invisible Man | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

This is the no-kill walkthrough.

Red Frontline -  
Go down the tunnel towards the railcars. Go to the left side of the railcars and go down the stairs. Go straight ahead to a walkway. Look for a ramp going down to the left. Go down the ramp and blow out the lantern. Sneak towards the platform where two soldiers are interrogating a prisoner. Wait for both soldiers to leave the platform. Move up onto the platform. Go to the lantern.  
There's a break in the railing. Jump down onto the pipe.

!MORAL POINT An alternate way to start the level is to wait for the soldiers to disembark from the train and go down the stairs on the left side of the train. Sneak onto the stairs. You can get a Moral Point if you stay on the stairs and listen to the two guards by the campfire on the lower level of the bridge. The Moral Point is not necessary and can make it hard to sneak past the two guards,  
especially without the Sneaking Suit.

Go to the left. Jump over the gap. Jump down onto the top of a ventilation shaft. Go straight and jump onto the metal platform attached to the wall. Jump over another gap to an even smaller metal platform with a railing. Turn to the right and move along the top of the pipe. Hop onto the perpendicular pipe to the left. Move up the pipe. Jump over the narrow gap onto a second pipe. Turn right onto the narrow metal beam.

Go across the metal beam to the wall. Hop up onto the metal walkway with the railings. Go left along the ventilation shaft to the opposite wall. There's a dead body with some ammo and a Gas Mask. Turn to the left and jump down onto the metal balcony. Jump down onto the pipe. Turn towards the glowing fungus on the wall. Follow the pipes down to the ground. Put on your gas mask.

Under the Frontline -  
To avoid detection, go to the right wall and go straight.

!MORAL POINT !RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 Look for a lit pile of debris along the right wall. Look for a helmet on top of a pipe or beam. Turn to the left and look for a skeletal hand in the rubble. The hand is holding +3 BULLETS. You gain a Moral Point for grabbing the bullets.

About halfway across there's a guard with a spotlight watching the ground on the right side. Go to the left wall once you get past the spotlight. Disarm the trap. Move past the trap and go right past the rubble to the right wall. Disarm the trap. Turn to the left and move towards the glowing mushroom patch. Go to the right and disarm the trap. Go past the trap and go to the left wall to disarm another trap. There is one final trap in front of the glowing pipe. Go into the glowing pipe. Climb up the ladder on the right side of the wall.

Setting off the traps doesn't seem to have any effect on the Nazis.

Behind the Nazi Frontline -  
Take off your gas mask. Go down the pipe and climb up a second ladder. Blow out the lamp. There are two guards across from you and one guard on patrol.  
Unfortunately, sneaking to the crates or opening the wall locker alerts the standing guard to your presence. Do not move forward as this alerts the standing guard, too. Wait for the guard on patrol to stand by the other two guards. Sneak into the passageway and go left. Go down to the end of the passageway and go left. Immediately go up the stairs.

Watch out for the broken glass on the ground by the doorway. Three soldiers will run past the doorway. A couple of seconds later a fourth soldier walks past the doorway. Go through the doorway and go to the right along the tracks.  
Stay against the right wall of the tunnel. Get past the lighted area. Blow out the lamp on the right side of the tunnel. Move to the left side of the tunnel to avoid the armored trolley. Hide in the shadows when you hear the armored trolley coming down the tracks.

The Subway Tunnel -  
Move up to the next lamp on the left side of the tunnel. Stay in the shadows.  
Wait for the armored trolley to move away from the guard. Move up and blow out the lamp, then immediately move to the right side of the tunnel to avoid the guard. Move down the tracks and look for the sandbags on the right side. Move onto the wooden platform. Turn to the right and drop down to the ground. Move to the left to avoid the nearest guard. Move along the left wall to avoid the soldiers. Move forward as far as possible. Go to the right. Climb up the ladder to the tracks.

There is one standing guard and one patroller to the left. There's another patroller to the right. Sneak across the metal beam to the tracks. Otherwise,  
you fall down to the lower area. Watch the guard on the right. When he walks away, sneak out onto the tracks and follow him. Move to the right side of the tracks to avoid him. Wait for him to walk away from you. Cross over to the left side of the tracks and move towards the next guard.

!RHC You find +5 BULLETS instead of +10 Look for the ramp on the left side of the tracks. Go up the ramp and through the door into a large room. Just as you enter the large room there's a supply crate to the right with an Automatic Shotgun, +10 BULLETS, and some ammo.  
There's a Medkit in the left corner of the room. Open the door under the light to end the level.

Go to [4.2 Trolley Combat].

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.1.2 FRONTLINE - Hedge-hopper | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

This is the kill everyone walkthrough.

The Red Frontline -

!MORAL POINT !RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 Turn around and head down the tunnel. Blow out any lamps along the way.  
Silently kill the two guards. Go down by the campfire. You can get Nightvision Goggles and +3 BULLETS from the wall locker. You get a Moral Point for taking the bullets.

!MORAL POINT Turn around run back to the railcar. Blow out the lamp nearest the railcar.  
Sneak up to the railcar and go to the right. Go to the end of the side platform. If you can make it back to the railcar and get on the platform before the end of the speech, you can gain a Moral Point.

Let's make it easier to kill the two guards by the railcar. Sneak around to the left side of the railcar. Stay hidden. Wait for the guard on the left side and the guard on the other set of tracks to the left to both walk away. Sneak up and turn off the lamp on the railcar and the lamp on the post to the left.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +4 Sneak around the right side of the railcar. Hide behind the barrel. Follow the guard when he walks away from the railcar. Get to the right railing and sneak up to the crate that's past the fire. Turn around and wait for the guard. Kill him with a throwing knife. Turn around and kill the second guard when he's standing by the campfire by the vehicle. Blow out any lamps. There's +4 BULLETS on one of the crates on the right side of the tracks. There's some sniper ammo and a Tihar in the wrecked subway car.

!MORAL POINT Sneak back to the railcar. Go on the left side of the railcar opposite the campfire. Go to the top of the stairs. There are two guards on patrol on the lower platform. You can listen to their conversation to learn about the tunnel under the bridge and get a Moral Point. Kill both guards silently. There's a supply case by the campfire with ammo and a Revolver with silencer.

!MORAL POINT Go down the ramp on the left. Blow out the lantern. Approach the platform where two of the soldiers are interrogating a deserter. You get a Moral Point for learning about the manhole. Silently kill both soldiers.

!MORAL POINT Go to the left to the stairs. Quickly go to the top of the stairs and go left into the tunnel. Don't touch the generator as this will alert the soldiers. You get a Moral Point for listening to the soldiers talking about the suicide bombers. Just stay on the stairs and wait until the guards finish talking.

!MORAL POINT Sneak up the stairs and go to the left. Kill the guard that walks into the tunnel. Kill the two wounded soldiers on the right for the Hedge-hopper achievement. Go down the stairs. Put on the gas mask. Go to the end of the passageway for a Moral Point. There's an Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet by the body. Go back upstairs and take off the gas mask.

Let's silently kill the rest of the Communist soldiers. Wait for the walking guard on the left and the walking guard on the right to both have their backs turned. Sneak up and blow out the lamp by the table on the left and grab the ammo from the table.

Sneak up and silently kill the guard on the right that's standing underneath the platform. Silently kill the guard that walks between the frontline and under the platform. Kill the walking guard when he's at the bottom of the steps. Sneak up the steps onto the platform and silently kill the guy at the stationary machinegun. Sneak down the stairs and sneak underneath the platform.

Silently kill the partially armored guy on the left. Do the same to the guy on the left. The next two are a bit tricky. As soon as you kill one, the other one becomes alerted. Quickly kill the second one. The final guy is on the right.

Turn around and sneak back to the platform. Sneak out onto the bridge that leads to the two walking guards. Wait until the the guard on the right is walking away. Sneak across the bridge and blow out the lamp. Go to the right and silently kill the guard. Turn around and wait for the other guard to start walking away. Sneak up behind him, turn off the lamp, and perform another silent kill. Sneak across the bridge to get back to the frontline.

Shoot out the spotlight. You can sneak along the tracks towards the Nazi side. There's a wrecked tank on the tracks. On the left there are a couple of bodies with assault rifle ammo. There's another body on the other side of the tank with more assault rifle ammo. I wouldn't sneak up to the subway car as this gets you spotted by the Nazis. The Nazis will then rush the Red frontline. Instead, sneak back to the generator.

Under the Frontline -  
Go back to the platform where the deserter got shot. Move up onto the platform.  
Go to the lantern. There's a break in the railing. Jump down onto the pipe. Go to the left. Jump over the gap. Jump down onto the top of a ventilation shaft.  
Go straight and jump onto the metal platform attached to the wall. Jump over another gap to an even smaller metal platform with a railing. Turn to the right and move along the top of the pipe. Hop onto the perpendicular pipe to the left. Move up the pipe. Jump over the narrow gap onto a second pipe. Turn right onto the narrow metal beam.

Go across the metal beam to the wall. Hop up onto the metal walkway with the railings. Go left along the ventilation shaft to the opposite wall. There's a dead body with some ammo and a Gas Mask. Turn to the left and jump down onto the metal balcony. Jump down onto the pipe. Turn towards the glowing fungus on the wall. Follow the pipes down to the ground. Put on your gas mask.

To avoid detection, go to the right wall and go straight.

!MORAL POINT !RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 Look for a lit pile of debris along the right wall. Look for a helmet on top of a pipe or beam. Turn to the left and look for a skeletal hand in the rubble. The hand is holding +3 BULLETS. You gain a Moral Point for grabbing the bullets.

About halfway across there's a guard with a spotlight watching the ground on the right side. Go to the left wall once you get past the spotlight. Disarm the trap. Move past the trap and go right past the rubble to the right wall. Disarm the trap. Turn to the left and move towards the glowing mushroom patch. Go to the right and disarm the trap. Go past the trap and go to the left wall to disarm another trap. There is one final trap in front of the glowing pipe. Go into the glowing pipe. Climb up the ladder on the right side of the wall.

Behind the Nazi Frontline -

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Take off your gas mask. Go down the pipe and climb up a second ladder. Blow out the lamp. There are two guards across from you and one guard on patrol.  
Unfortunately, sneaking to the crates or opening the wall locker alerts the standing guard to your presence. Do not move forward as this alerts the standing guard, too. All three guards are wearing armor. You really need to pump up the Tihar or Helsing for silent kills. The throwing knife sometimes gets deflected so that's not a good choice here. Follow the patroller when he walks away from the other two guards. Silently kill the patroller. Blow out the lamp and shoot out the light over the generator. Sneak back to the two guards.  
Get in a headshot on the sitting guard and quickly kill the standing guard.

!MORAL POINT Get the +5 BULLETS from the wall locker for a Moral Point. There's a Helsing and two arrows on the crate. There are four more arrows in the wooden board by the manhole.

The Nazi Frontline -  
Go back to the stairs. There's two sticky grenades in the wall locker underneath the stairs. Go up the stairs. Watch out for the broken glass on the ground by the doorway at the top of the stairs. Three soldiers will run past the doorway. A couple of seconds later a fourth soldier walks past the doorway.  
Wait for the guard to walk past the doorway going from left to right. Peek out the doorway. You should see another guard walking from right to left on the opposite side of the tracks. Wait in the doorway and pump up your pneumatic weapon. Go out onto the tracks and kill the guard to the left on the opposite side of the tracks. Turn to the right, make sure the pneumatic weapon is fully pumped, and kill the other guard. Loot the bodies.

Go left towards the Nazi front line. Go to the right railing and look for a guard standing by a stationary machine gun down and to the right. Get in a good position and snipe him. Above him is another enemy. Snipe him, too. Make sure to pump up the pneumatic weapon between shots due to the armor of the targets and the distance. Move over to the left side of the tracks. There's another enemy on a platform sticking out from the tracks on the left side. Snipe him.

There's a platform straight ahead on the tracks. There's one enemy on the left side and three enemies on the right side. Pump up the pneumatic weapon. Kill the enemy on the left. Move over to the right side of the tracks so you can see the other three enemies on the platform. Sneak up the right set of stairs a little bit. Pump up the pneumatic weapon and quickly snipe them from right to left. Look to the left side of the tracks and snipe the lone enemy. Look straight ahead and snipe the two enemies in front of the platform. Loot the bodies. There's ammo and grenades on the upper platform.

At the bottom of the left set of stairs by the platform there's a set of stairs going down to the lower platform. Go down the stairs a little bit so you can the lower platform. There are two stationary enemies and one walking guard.  
Wait for the walking guard to walk away from the two stationary guards. Snipe the two stationary guards hen the walking guard. Loot the bodies.

There's some sniper ammo by the stationary machine gun. If you go back towards the Red lines you can jump over a gap in the platform. Go forward and there's a grenade trap at the end of the second bridge.

The Subway Tunnel -  
Go back up to the tracks and go down the subway tunnel. Go up the raised platform on the left side of the tracks. A railcar comes down the tracks. Wait for the railcar to leave. Run back to the platform where you killed the four enemies. Get on the platform and face the tunnel. Pump up the pneumatic weapon.  
Wait for the railcar to return. Snipe the driver then the gunner. This also causes the railcar to explode. I couldn't recover any ammo from the exploded railcar.

Run down the tunnel. Extinguish any lights along the way. At the other end of the tunnel there's one guard. Snipe him when he's in the tunnel. Go down the tracks and snipe the enemy by the sandbags. Go down the tunnel and snipe the other two enemies. There are six enemies left. Two are standing by the fire.  
Two are on patrol.

!MORAL LOSS You have to kill the prisoners for the Hedge-hopper achievement. You also have to kill the prisoners before killing the remaining Nazis. Kill the two patrollers when they are out of sight of the two enemies by the campfire.  
Kill the two prisoners. You lose a Moral Point for killing the prisoners.

!MORAL LOSS Kill the two guards by the campfire. You lose a Moral Point when you kill the last two enemies on the level. There is nothing in the two dead end tunnels below the tracks.

!RHC You find +5 BULLETS instead of +10 Get back to the tracks. Go through the doorway on the left side of the tunnel.  
Push open the door to the last room. There's a supply crate to the right with an Automatic Shotgun, +10 BULLETS, and some ammo. There's a Medkit in the left corner of the room. Open the door under the light to end the level.

Go to [4.2 Trolley Combat].

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.1.2 FRONTLINE - Rescue Ranger | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

You can't get Rescue Ranger, Invisible Man, or Hedge-hopper on one playthrough. All three achievements are incompatible with each other. You can't get Rescue Ranger without killing the guards which means you can't get Invisible Man. You can get Invisible Man, but you can't kill the guards which means the Reds get executed. You can't get Rescue Ranger and Hedge-hopper because the Red prisoners have to remain alive.

Get through the Communist lines and get behind the Nazi lines. You can sneak or fight your way through the Communist and Nazi lines. The quickest way to do this is to go immediately sneak down the stairs to the left of the railcar.  
Sneak past the two guards on the lower platform. Blow out the lamp. Wait by the platform for both guards to walk up the stairs. Make your way behind the Nazi lines. Read through [4.1.1 Frontline - Invisible Man] if you need help getting to the manhole.

You can sneak or kill the remaining soldiers. The easiest and most reliable way to destroy the railcar is to lure it to the top of the stairs and use a grenade. The railcar will always stay stationary in front of the doorway, but moves around on other parts of the tracks. The railcar can kill you if it runs you over.

!MORAL POINT Prevent the enemy from killing the middle prisoner by either killing the guard or alerting the guard. You have to kill the two guards on the tracks and the four enemies below the tracks. The middle prisoner, the Red leader, stands up when he can be rescued. Simply approach him and you get the achievement and a Moral Point. Kill the enemy at the far end of the tunnel by the door to the exit of the level.

Go to [4.2 Trolley Combat].

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.1.2 FRONTLINE REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-40]_

_  
| | | Even the Apocalypse didn't stop us from killing one another | | over ideology. I was about to go through the front line | | between the Nazis and the Communists. I've heard they once | | fought another war and that the Nazis lost. | |_|

!Invisible Soldier You can't kill anyone, but you can still knock enemies out.

!Rescue Ranger Knock out the Fascist before he executes the Red prisoners. You can now get Invisible Soldier and Rescue Ranger on the same game.

!Hedge-hopper Kill everyone on both sides. Here are the key kills:  
1) The two Reds in the tunnel behind the troop transport 2) Let the guy under the tracks get executed. If you kill the two Reds interrogating him before the execution, you can't get Hedge-hopper.  
3) The two wounded Reds in the tunnel behind the Red frontline 4) Let the Fascist execute one of the prisoners OR use a hand grenade to kill everyone in the cell. The incendiary grenade and sticky grenade do not always work. Also, check the cell and kill anyone that may still be alive.  
5) The two Fascists in the railcar

Move up the tunnel towards the troop transport train and extinguish the lamp on the left. Stay by the rear of the train and wait for the Red leader to complete his speech.

!MORAL GAIN You get a Moral Point for listening to the entire conversation.

Clearing the tracks -  
Turn around and sneak down the tunnel. Blow out the lamp on the right. Sneak down to the campfire on the left. Hide behind the box on the left or the boxes on the right. One Red soldier should walk up by the fire, wait, then turn around. As soon as he turns around sneak up behind him and knock him out or kill him. Continue down the tunnel and blow out the lamp on the right.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5 The second Red at the end of the tunnel can't be knocked out, probably because of his armor. Wait until the armored Red is facing the airlock gate. Sneak up and loot the red wall locker on the right. Inside there's +5 BULLETS, a pair of Nightvision Goggles, ammo, and throwing knives.

!MORAL GAIN You get a Moral Point for looting the wall locker

On the boxes next to the wall locker there's a Revolver with silencer and a Kalash. Quickly turn around and return to the troop transport train.

There are two Reds on the tracks in front of the train. Sneak around to the left side of the train. Wait for the Red on the left to turn around and walk away. Sneak up and turn off the lamp on the right and the lamp on the front of the train.

The Red on the left will walk up onto the subway car and stop. You can knock out/kill the Red on the right then sneak up and knock out/kill the other Red.  
If the Red on the right starts walking back to the train, you can use the stack of boxes in the middle to circle around the Red and take him out by the campfire. Quickly turn around and take care of the other Red who should still be standing in the subway car.

!REDUX RHC You find +6 BULLETS instead of +30 In the the subway car there's ball bearing ammo, a Tikhar with a Nightvision scope, and a little box with a Filter, revolver ammo, and a Medkit. Facing the other set of tracks there's a Stationary Machinegun you can use to kill the Reds on the fortified tracks. Across from the machinegun by the barrel fire there's +30 BULLETS on the box with the portable generator.

The lower level -  
Go back to the rear of the troop transport train and the find the stairs going down. There's two enemies below. The closest enemy can easily be knocked out. The other enemy is armored and can't be knocked out.

Knock out/kill the first Red when he's around the campfire. Check out the supply case by the campfire for a filter, Medkit, a couple of incendiary grenades, shotgun ammo, and revolver ammo.

Sneak around the boxes to the end of the walkway. There are a couple of throwing knives stuck in the second box. Wait for the armored Red to walk by and stop by the box closest to the campfire. Sneak behind him and go down the ramp. Blow out the lamp.

Go to the right and get behind the two Reds and the man on his knees.

!Hedge-hopper Let the man get executed. You lose a Moral Point, but you have to let the man get executed to get Hedge-hopper.

!MORAL POINT Knock out or kill the two Reds before they kill man on his knees to gain a Moral Point. If you sneak past the two Reds and the man is executed, you lose a Moral Point. Even if you knock out both Reds, the man dies.

!MORAL POINT Turn around and go up the stairs on the left. Stop about halfway up. Listen to the reds talking about the Fascist atrocities to gain a Moral Point.

After the conversation the Red split up. DO NOT turn off the generator. This alerts all the Reds in the area. Go the top of the stairs and go to the left. Sneak down and knock out/kill the Red in the tunnel. Near the top of the stairs are two wounded Reds.

!Hedge-hopper If you want the Hedge-hopper achievement, you have to kill these two wounded.  
Do it after neutralizing the Red in the tunnel.

Sneak down to the doorway. Look to the right and grab the KEY in the small box on the wall. Go through the doorway and use the switch on the left to turn off the live wire below. At the top of the stairs there's a red wall locker with a Gas Mask and filters. Go down the stairs. Open the door. Run down to the end of the flooded passage.

!MORAL GAIN You get a Moral Point for finding the safe !REDUX RHC You find +30 BULLETS instead of +150

Loot the SAFE for +150 BULLETS. Next to the safe there's a pair of Nightvision Goggles. On the pipe next to the safe there's a Bastard with 2x scope, heat sink, and silencer. Return to the wounded at the start of the tunnel.

You can knock out/kill the Reds by the fortifications without raising an alarm. There's a table on the left with throwing knives, filters, a Medkit, and ammo. Start by sneaking behind the Red that walks up onto the raised platform.  
Knock him out and knock out the Red at the Stationary machinegun. There's a box between the stairs with shotgun, revolver, and assault rifle ammo.

Go down the stairs and wait for the majority of the Reds to face away from you. Sneak down and take out the Red that's standing under the platform on the right. Watch the Reds on the right that walk along the ledge next to the tracks. When they're all moving over to the ledge, sneak around and knock out/kill the rest of the Reds by the tracks. Then, sneak over and take out the Reds on the ledge to the right. Go back to the main tracks.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Sneak down the tracks towards the Fascist's fortifications. There's a destroyed Panzer tank. The first body has +8 BULLETS. The other corpses around the Panzer have ammo. If you sneak past the wrecked subway car, you get spotted by the Fascists. The Fascists will start firing on the Red's fortifications and send soldiers across the tracks to attack the Red's side. So don't sneak too close to the wrecked subway car. Instead, turn around and go down the stairs to the lower platform.

The ground level -  
Return to the platform where the man was executed/died. Go to the back of the platform by the lamp. Jump over the break in the railing. Go onto the pipe.  
Get onto the duct below the pipe. Go to the left and use the platforms along the wall to get onto the pipe. Go to the right, then take a left at the intersection. Jump over the gap to the other pipe. Go to the right and use the platform against the wall to get up onto the duct. Now you could keep going straight and get onto the lower level underneath the Fascist lines.  
However, you would then have to engage in open fighting since all the Fascists will see you. Go to the left and loot the body by the other wall for a Shambler with Nightvision scope and a Gas Mask. Jump onto the platform beneath the duct.  
Use the pipe to climb down to the ground underneath the tracks.

!REDUX RHC Each corpse has +1 BULLET instead of +8 The skeleton near the bottom of the pipe has a filter and a four barrel Duplet.  
Go to the right towards the Red side. Follow the path through the rubble to a hidden camp. There are three skeletons sitting around the campfire. Each skeleton has +8 BULLETS. Check the crates for +8 BULLETS, arrows, and Medkits.  
There's a supply case with ammo and another box full of Gas Masks. Exit the rubble.

!REDUX RHC You find +6 BULLETS instead of +?  
Go to the right side. Look for a helmet. To the left of the helmet there's a hand holding some bullets. Stay to the right and go around the rubble.  
Disarm a trap. Grab the +? BULLETS from the hand sticking out of the rubble.

!GLITCH There is a checkpoint glitch that makes it impossible to continue. The checkpoint is automatically saved when you enter the large pipe and before you climb up the second ladder. If you try to reload the last checkpoint before reaching the next checkpoint, the game restores to a permanently paused state and it is impossible to continue.

The only way to avoid the glitch is to continue playing to the next checkpoint. Deal with the Fascist and Red prisoners. Go through the green door. Go to the top of the stairs. The game should save a checkpoint when you get to the top of the stairs.

Head towards the Fascist's side. There is a path through the rubble that has four wire traps. Follow the path, disarm or jump over the traps, and go into the pipe. Climb up the ladder on the right. Remove the Gas Mask. Open the gate. Climb up the ladder on the left.

Behind the Nazi Frontline -

!Rescue Ranger or Hedge-hopper The Rescue Ranger and Hedge-hopper achievements are mutually exclusive. You can get the Rescue Ranger and Invisible Man achievement on the same game as long as you knock out the Fascist instead of killing him. You have the kill the Red prisoners in order to get the Hedge-hopper achievement. If you let the Fascist execute the Reds, you can't get the Hedge-hopper achievement.

!Hedge-hopper Use a hand grenade (TAB, LEFT) to kill the Fascist and the Red prisoners. If you kill the Fascist first, the Red prisoners become invulnerable. Toss the grenade into the cell and quickly take cover so the Fascist guard doesn't kill you.

!Hedge-hopper If you want to wait, just hide until the Fascist executes the middle prisoner.  
Then kill everyone in the cell.

To the left there's three Throwing Knives in the wooden target board.

!MORAL POINT Knock out or kill just the Fascist standing over the three seated men. This gives you the Rescue Ranger achievement and a Moral Point. Killing the Reds loses you a Moral Point. You also lose a Moral Point if you let the Fascist execute the Reds.

!MORAL GAIN !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Open the red wall locker and loot the +8 BULLETS, a Gas Mask, and a Medkit.

Go into the side passage and turn off the generator. Go through the green door.

The Nazi Frontline -  
Go to the top of the stairs and blow out the lamp. You are now behind the Fascist fortifications. There are two armored soldiers that you can't knock out that walk back and forth in the tunnel near the doorway.

!Hedge-hopper If you want the Hedge-hopper achievement, you'll need to kill the two armored soldiers, then go out onto the tracks and kill the remaining soldiers. All of the soldiers between the tunnel and the raised platform are armored. It is possible to sneak around them without raising an alarm.

There are two Fascist soldiers on the raised platform that can be knocked out. There's a couple of stationary machineguns on the raised platform and a box with supplies next to the machinegun on the left when you're facing the Red's side. In front of the raised platform there are two armored soldiers that walk along the tracks and a Fascist soldier on each side that can be knocked out.

On the left side of the tracks there's a staircase that goes down to the lower platform. There are two Fascist soldiers that can be knocked out, an unarmored soldier at the stationary machinegun on the right that can also be knocked out, and an armored soldier that walks to the end of the lower platform that's closest to the Red's side.

!Hedge-hopper Ranger Hardcore We have to be a little bit more careful on Ranger Hardcore as it can be easy to get overwhelmed and quickly killed.

Start by killing the two armored soldiers in the tunnel. Watch out for the railcar. Kill the two enemies to the left and right when the armored enemy in the middle has his back turned.

If the railcar sees anything happen to the armored guard that walks along the middle of the track, the railcar will stop in front of the room at the top of the stairs. This makes it easy to kill the two enemies in the railcar without raising an alarm. The best way to do this is to snipe the armored enemy when the railcar is to the left and outside the tunnel. Kill the driver. This makes the enemy in the turret exit the railcar. Kill him. You won't be able to recover any arrows, ammo, or grenades from the dead driver. Sneak out and use melee attacks [V] to destroy the headlights on the railcar.

The next part is a bit tricky. Don't kill the two enemies on the raised platform with the stationary machinegun if there's an armored enemy under the platform. Kill the two armored enemies when they are under the platform. Don't kill the enemy on the far right until he's all the way over to the right and the armored enemy on the right side is dead.

You want to snipe the enemy on the far left when he's as far to the left as possible. Do the same for the enemy on the far right. Next,  
snipe each armored enemy when he's under the platform. Finally, kill the two enemies on the upper platform.

Look for the stairs on the left when you're facing the Red frontline.  
There are four enemies. One is armored and one is at a stationary machinegun. Kill all four.

There's a supply box by the lower stationary machinegun and a couple on the raised platform. Loot all the bodies. Go down the tunnel to the train. Kill the enemy that walks into the tunnel and the enemy behind the concrete barrier.

Go to the Subway Tunnel below.

!Invisible Man If you want the Invisible Man achievement, ignore all the Fascists at the fortified area facing the Red's side. On either side of the tracks in the tunnel there are ditches that run along each side.  
Simply go into either ditch and sneak past the two armored soldiers.

Exit the ditch and blow out the lamp. Run down the left side of the tracks. You want to duck into the alcove before the railcar drives past. Sneak to the right side of the tracks to avoid a soldier. Go to the right to the bottom of the ladder and blow out the lamp. The ladder leads to a set of pipes that crosses over the soldiers below and leads down to the subway cars. Let's skip the ladder and pipes for now.

Always turn off lamps when you can.

Sneak back into the tunnel and knock out/kill the soldier that walked into the tunnel. Wait until he stops walking so his body doesn't get spotted by the railcar. Turn around and knock out/kill the soldier standing behind the concrete barricade.

The Subway Tunnel -  
There are four soldiers below. There's two in the subway car and two that walk back and forth by the concrete barriers. Simply knock out/kill the one that's out of the direct line of sight of the others.

!REDUX RHC You find +30 BULLETS instead of +150 Go into the subway cars. Go to the front of the subway car and pick up the KEY. Turn around and head towards the back of the subway car. Go out the right side and knock out/kill the soldier standing by the barrel. Go back into the subway cars and continue to the end of the car. The SAFE is on a table.  
Unlock it to get the +150 BULLETS inside. Go back and exit the subway car by ladder on the wall marked by a blue lamp. Go to the top of the ladder. There's a red wall locker with incendiary grenades. Across from the wall locker you can find a Bastard with stock, reflex sight, heat sink, and silencer.

!Hedge-hopper Kill the armored soldier and the one at the end of the tunnel

Climb down the ladder to the ground. Go to the right and go up the stairs to the tracks. Off to the right there might be an armored soldier. Wait until he's got his back turned or walking away. Sneak down and turn off the lamp.  
Sneak down to the metal barriers. Stay behind one of the metal barriers until the armored soldier walks past. Sneak down the tunnel and knock out/kill the soldier at the end of the tunnel.

!Hedge-hopper Kill both enemies in the room. You lose a Moral Point after you've killed everybody on the level and gain the Hedge-hopper achievement. If you didn't lose a Moral Point after killing the two enemies in the room, probably the Red under the bridge didn't get executed, one of the prisoners might still be alive, or the wounded behind the Red lines weren't killed. You can go back and check.

Go up the steps into the room. There are two soldiers in the room. On the crate closest to the door there's a Shambler shotgun with some customizations. You want to sneak to the middle of the room and sneak between the shelves. You can knock out/kill the soldier on the right when he's walking between the shelves and the wall. That way the armored soldier won't see his body and raise an alarm. Wait for the armored soldier to walk back to the couch. Sneak up to the table and grab the NOTE on the table and the Medkit from the shelf next to the table. Sneak over and go through the door. Go down the hallway to the second door.

!MORAL GAIN If you didn't kill anybody on the level, you get a Moral Point when you open the door and get captured.  
Unfortunately, there's no way you can get the Invisible Man achievement then backtrack and kill everyone for the Hedge-hopper achievement.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.2 TROLLEY COMBAT | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | When I came to my senses, I lost all hope. Nazi prisoners | | were used for slave labor or target practice. | |_|

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 !REDUX You find +7 BULLETS instead of +5 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +7

Loot the ammo from the bodies. There's a Kalash, an Automatic Shotgun, and a Revolver with silencer on the floor. Open the door behind the bodies to get access to a storeroom. There's a Kalash, a couple of Automatic Shotguns,  
grenades, and a pair of Nightvision Goggles. Go to the T-intersection and go right. There's a wall locker with some throwing knives and maybe a filter. Open the door with the blood stain and go into the room. There's a wall locker with +5 BULLETS, a Medkit, and a Gas Mask. Check out the skeleton on the floor holding a crowbar. An easter egg perhaps? Make your way through the rooms. In the room with the two bodies, check the body on the right for +5 BULLETS.  
Exit the room into a tunnel and meet up with the rangers.

You board the armored car with Pavel. You get to man the machine gun turret.  
Use [A] and [D] to rotate the turret. Use the [F] key to toggle the machine gun spotlight. Press [E] to honk the horn when you stop at the gate. You get discovered at the first roadblock. Good job, Pavel. Rotate the turret and destroy the two armored trolleys chasing you. Next, kill the guards on the platform to the left. Blow up another armored trolley that comes up behind you.  
Rotate the turret to the front and destroy the obstruction. Just past the obstruction there are a couple of enemies to the left. Destroy another armored trolley behind you. After that trolley there's some enemies in front of you,  
then to the left, and a final armored trolley behind you.

!REDUX There is no Panzer fight in the Redux version

Rotate the turret to the right towards the opposite set of tracks. The Panzer bulldozes the subway cars off the tracks and starts firing on you. Use the machine gun on the supports underneath the tracks that are behind and in front of the Panzer. This collapses the tracks and dumps the Panzer to the ground.  
This completes the !Steam Achievement Tank Buster.

You exit the armored trolley at a gate. There's some sniper ammo in front of the armored trolley.

!REDUX Go into the hallway. There's some ball bearing ammo on the box on the right. Go into the hallway with the radioactive mushrooms.  
Go to the left and open the green door to a new area. On the left there's a long box on the table with supplies. On the right is a customized Tikhar.

If you don't have a good ranged weapon, swap out something for the Tikhar.

!REDUX RHC You find +30 BULLETS instead of +150 On the left is a KEY with the SAFE on the same table. Inside the safe is +150 BULLETS. Check the lockers for just about everything. Exit the room.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Go straight ahead. Pick up the NOTE on the left on top of the filing cabinets. Look by the doorway for a red wall locker with supplies. Check inside the filing cabinet with the missing drawers for a Shambler. On top of the filing cabinet with the Shambler there's +8 BULLETS.

Look for a hallway that leads into another subway tunnel. You automatically get into the trolley to end the level.

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Follow Pavel into the tunnel on the right. Open the door for Pavel and go into the room. Go through the small entry room. Open the door to the right and go into the next room. Turn around to the left and there's a wall locker with a Gas Mask. Pick up the +5 BULLETS on the filing cabinet on the left side of the room. Go around the corner to the left. There's a wall locker on the left wall with some 5.45 ammo. Open the door for Pavel and go into the tunnel to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.3 DEPOT | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | After our firefight with the Nazi trolleys, it seemed we | | would have an easy road ahead. Once again, I was wrong. | |_|

!REDUX There's a supply case in the railcar to your left when facing forward. There's Medkits, grenades, and at least some shotgun ammo in the supply case.

Switch to grenades (TAB, LEFT) and use these when you pass through the station to try to get some grenade kills.

You're on board the ranger railcar. Duck underneath the pipe to avoid getting smashed in the face. You can shoot the pipes, but this is a waste of ammo. You can stand up the rest of the way. You go down a side track. Take out your best ranged weapon and get ready to snipe somebody on the tracks.

There's a guard in front of you. Kill the guard before he gets to the station to get the !Steam Achievement Raider.

!REDUX Feel free to toss some grenades at the enemies behind the sandbags

If you don't silently kill the first guard or the guard makes it back to the station, the enemies at the next station will attack you. Otherwise, you just pass through the station and don't get attacked until you are almost past the station. If you get attacked, duck down to avoid taking direct fire from the enemies. You don't need to kill any of the enemies to make it through the station. You may need to use a Medkit if you take a lot of damage.

Duck down as you leave the station to avoid smashing your face into a pipe.  
The railcar quickly picks up speed. Stay crouched to avoid some enemies behind some sandbags. Pavel steers the railcar into a tunnel to the left.  
Stay crouched or just duck under any face-smashing pipes. You reach the depot.

Then, the nosalises come. Kill any nosalises that jump onto the railcar.  
There are winged nosalises that attack with a sonic scream. Just ignore the winged nosalises and use a Medkit when you take a lot of damage.

!REDUX As you exit the Depot, make sure to grab everything you can from the supply case on the floor.

!REDUX The railcar glitch has been fixed in Redux

After the ranger gets pulled out of the railcar, you must stand up !Glitch if you are crouched. If the railcar crashes and you are crouching,  
you get sent to the Big Sky. You can wear Nightvision Goggles without the glitch happening. This glitch can also happen if a live nosalis gets stuck on the side of the railcar as you leave the depot. If you end up in the Big Sky, reload the last checkpoint to fight through the depot again.

!REDUX You find +15 BULLETS instead of +10 !REDUX RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +15

!REDUX The contents of the subway cars are a bit different. You find a body with Throwing Knives, a Revolver with Silencer,  
a Bastard with stock and heat sink, and a couple of Kalash assault rifles. Each Kalash has a laser sight and one has a reflex sight. There's a case and a Gas Mask instead of a second case. The case only has ammo, a Medkit, filters, and the bullets. In the rear of the second car there's a Revolver.

!REDUX Go to the very back of the subway cars. On the floor is a NOTE.

Go straight ahead to the subway cars. There are two traps on each side of the subway cars. You can loot some ammo from the dead soldiers inside the subway cars. There's also a couple of Kalash rifles and an Automatic Shotgun on the floor. There's an open crate with pistol ammo, a Medkit, +10 BULLETS, and a Revolver with rifle stock and silencer. Open the supply crate on the other seat for a Bastard with silencer, grenades, 5.45 ammo, and a lot of gun ammo.  
Exit the subway cars.

!REDUX The pipe is located about halfway between the subway cars and crashed railcar.

!REDUX You find +6 BULLETS instead of +2 !REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +6

Go back to the crashed railcar. Crouch down and enter the broken pipe. Go right to find a body by a radioactive mushroom with some ammo and +2 BULLETS.  
Turn around and go down the pipe past the break to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.4 DEFENSE | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | After Pavel's death, I was on my own. Somehow, I had to | | reach Black Station. Ulman would meet me there and take | | me to Polis. | |_|

!REDUX The levels Defense and Child have been combined See 4.4R Defense Redux.

You exit the pipe into a subway tunnel.

Talk to the captain, the man standing on the raised platform behind the sandbags. You get recruited to join the station's defense, called the Children of the Underground. To the left of the captain is a crate with lots of ammo and a Medkit. Two of the guards get killed by a massive sonic wave that knocks everyone out. One drops an automatic shotgun and the other drops a Kalash.

Then, the nosalises come. Fight off the nosalises. There's a relatively safe area on the left by the wooden barricade. Most nosalises will attack the sandbagged area and only turn around if they don't find another target. Keep fighting until you start to hear a noise building up in the tunnel. Another sonic wave makes the remaining defenders black out.

You and the captain survive, but the captain is mortally wounded. Loot the bodies of the dead defenders. Go up the steps to the platform. The captain gives you a mission to transmit a report to Polis from the station's radio beacon on the surface.

!MORAL GAIN Take the message from the captain

!RHC You find a total of +4 BULLETS instead of +7 Go up the ramp and loot the dead body. Go down to the ground. Go through the doorway. Go up the ramp. There's a supply case by the bed with shotgun ammo,  
+2 BULLETS, and +5 BULLETS.

Go down to the tracks and go through the barricade. Go to the right. Climb up the ladder and crouch down to get on the platform. There's a couple of Throwing Knives. Go back down to the tracks. Go to the railcar. There's a +1 BULLET by the body. In front of the railcar is an overturned crate with arrows and sniper ammo. Go down the tracks and through the gate.

!RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 There's a dead lurker on the platform with an arrow. Don't fall down the lurker holes on the platform. Grab the +2 BULLETS and ammo from the body at the foot of the ramp. Go up the ramp for some shotgun ammo in the guard booth.

Avoid the lurkers by sneaking.

Then, the lurkers come. There is a large group of lurkers loose in the station.  
Kill lurkers until you no longer hear the snarling noises. This is a great time to work on any of the personal weapon achievements since lurkers don't do a lot of damage and are pretty weak.

Go down the right tunnel to the subway car. Inside the subway car is a cache of 5.45 ammo, a Kalash, a +5 filter, and a Gas Mask. I couldn't loot the gas mask.  
Disarm the trap by the cache. Go through the subway cars.

!MORAL GAIN Exit the subway cars by the staircase.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 Exit the subway cars. Go to the left. There's a dead body with some ammo and a Revolver with rifle stock. Go through the doorway to the right of the body and grab the +3 BULLETS from the shelf. Go up the stairs to the upper subway car. Pick up +3 BULLETS by the fireman's pole leading to the lower subway car.

Move into the main tunnel. Go left. The room on the left is empty. Don't fall down the lurker holes. Go to the corner for some shotgun ammo by a Duplet. Go to the right to the other corner for more shotgun ammo.

Move up along the left wall. The room with the lamp is empty. The body by the tipped-over gurney has some 5.45 ammo. Go up the stairs on the right side for a 5.45 clip. Go back to the main tunnel.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 Go into the room that's between the booth on the left and the body on the right. Grab the shotgun ammo and +3 BULLETS on the table. The body by the stairs on the left side of the tunnel has sniper ammo and a Tihar.

!MORAL GAIN Go up the stairs on the left side of the main tunnel and go to the end of the upper hallway.

There's also two Medkits. Go down to the main tunnel. Go to the right side of the tunnel. Go past the big pot and go through the doorway to an area with sandbags. There's a little bit of ammo by the body. There's a gas mask,  
a +4 filter, and Medkit on the crate.

!RHC You find a total of +7 BULLETS instead of +12 Go through the doorway to the right of the bottom of the stairs. Put on your gas mask. Go around the lurker hole and go up the stairs on the left side of the room. Go across the metal walkway on the left to a storeroom. There's a dead nosalis with an arrow, a dead body with shotgun ammo, a safe with more arrows, and a total of +12 BULLETS. There's a Helsing on the floor and ammo on a table. There is a +3 filter and a +4 filter on the crate by the dead nosalis.

!MORAL POINT from .com:  
"As you're leaving the first area of the station and crossing over to the area where you need to use the gas mask, look left. There will be stairs blocked by grating. Go through the door on the right and there will be another set of stairs with grating, but here the door will be open. Go up and then left over a makeshift bridge to find a lot of goodies and another moral point."

Go back downstairs.

Then, the lurkers come. This part of the main tunnel is infested with lurkers.  
Kill them at your convenience. There's a room on the left side with shotgun ammo. Go up the first set of stairs on the right side for some revolver ammo by a discarded revolver.

Go up the next set of stairs on the right. Check the lurker for an arrow. You can move around the shacks to find more dead lurkers with more arrows. One of the lurkers has a throwing knife in its head. Go back down the stairs.

Crouch down to move around the shelters. At the very end of the tunnel is a Kalash and some 5.45 ammo.

Move into the left tunnel. Take off the gas mask. This tunnel has lurkers in it, too. Go through the subway car for some 5.45 ammo. The upper subway car has a Revolver, a body with ammo, and a grenade. Go back down to the platform.

!MORAL GAIN Go to the radio at the lit end of the tunnel

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +4 Loot the ammo and +4 BULLETS. There's a Revolver with rifle stock on the platform. There's a minor glitch here where your revolver drops through the platform if you swap your revolver with the revolver with the rifle stock.  
Turn to face the subway car. Go to the left and take another left at the wall.  
There's a body sitting in one of the latrines with a Revolver and ammo.

!RHC You find +8 BULLETS instead of +15 Go down past the subway cars and into the subway tunnel. Go all the way to the red light to pick up +15 BULLETS. Go back and go into the side tunnel to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.5 CHILD | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | I worried that my home, Exhibition, would share the fate of | | Hole Station. But within that nightmare, I met a young | | survivor, who was very brave, and very talkative. | |_|

!REDUX This level has been combined with Defense. Skip this section.

The kid climbs on your back Yoda-style. This slows down your ability to turn.  
Take off the gas mask. Loot the ammo by Uncle's body. Exit the room.

Go through the hallway to the subway tunnel. There are two bodies in the hallway, a Bastard SMG, and a Revolver with an Extended Barrel. Out in the subway tunnel go to the right. There's a Duplet and some shotgun ammo.  
Then, the lurkers come. The kid on your back will helpfully point out the obvious. Kill the lurkers in the tunnel. Don't fall down any lurker holes.

!RHC You find a total of +6 BULLETS in the locker Go towards the blocked end of the tunnel. Go up the wooden boards and go into the tunnel on the right. There's another Duplet and shotgun ammo at the side tunnel entrance entrance. At the other end of the tunnel is ammo and a Revolver with rifle stock. Jump over the gas can trap or trigger the trap and run away. Go down the hallway to the room. Open the locker and loot the ammo.  
There's a total of +10 BULLETS in the locker.

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Go up the passageway to the right of the locker to enter a larger tunnel. Then,  
the lurkers come. Kill the lurkers then move down the tracks. There's a body with an Automatic Shotgun and another body with a Bastard SMG, plus ammo.  
There's another body behind the oil drums at the dead end with a Kalash and +5 BULLETS.

!RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 Follow the tracks past the wooden structure and more bodies. Go into the dead end where you see the headlamp. Get the +2 BULLETS from the body. Go into the side tunnel to the room with the campfire. There's a body with a Kalash in the middle of the room. If you look on the left side of the room behind the sandbags there's some shotgun ammo. The other body in the room has a Revolver,  
some ammo, and +2 Medkits. Exit the room.

The kid will helpfully point out the huge lurker hole in front of you. Jump over the hole. Move down the hallway to the next room. The kid points out the room has an unstable ceiling. There's a Duplet and some shotgun ammo.

Then, the lurkers come. Kill all the lurkers. Exit the room and go into a large chamber. Turn around and use a grenade to seal the room behind you.

There's some shotgun ammo and a Duplet by the cooking fire. There are two passages out of the large chamber. The passage on the left has a couple of bomb bobby-traps. The path on the right goes through some green water.

!RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 Go down the right path. Go to the right and loot the ammo and +2 BULLETS from the body. Go down the right path. Just keep going straight until you reach the shotgun. Stand up and turn around to loot some ammo from the body. The left path leads to the same place as the right path.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +4 Go into the big pipe at the end. There's a Kalash in the big pipe. You exit at the bottom of a huge shaft. Go to the left. Carefully move along the ledge and hop up on the crate to get to the body with ammo and +4 BULLETS. Go to the other side of the room and loot the other body that also has +4 BULLETS and a Kalash. Go up the wooden ramp.

Climb up the ramp to the top. Walk along the ledge to return the kid to his mother.

!MORAL POINT The grateful mother will offer you some bullets. You can take the +20 BULLETS or refuse them. You gain a Moral Point for refusing the reward. Nothing special happens if you take the reward.

You move into the refugee tunnel. Go uphill. There are a couple of traders. One exchanges ammo and the other has weapons and Medkits for sale. Neither one has any filters.

| | | Hole Station Market | | | | (165b/147b) Revolver with stock and optics | | | | 220b/196b Kalash with scope | | 280b/249b VSV with scope | | | | (150b/133b) Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet | | (160b/142b) Tihar with Scope | | | | 10 bullets Medkit | | 10 bullets Throwing Knife | | 20 bullets Sticky Grenade | | | | Ammo Exchange | | Buy for 1 bullet Sell X rounds for 1 bullet | | Revolver 3 rounds 6 rounds | | 5.45 ammo 5 rounds 10 rounds | | Shotgun 2 rounds 4 rounds | | Sniper 8 rounds 16 rounds | | Arrow 1 arrow 2 arrows | |_|

Go past the traders and the guards will let you through the gate to the surface. Go to the left and climb up the ladder. Grab the +5 BULLETS from the guard post.

Go to 4.6 OUTPOST

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.4R DEFENSE REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-40]_

_  
| | | After Pavel's death, I was on my own. Somehow, I had to | | reach Black Station. Ulman would meet me there and take | | me to Polis. | |_|

You start off in a pipe. There's a corpse with a Medkit. You exit the pipe into a subway tunnel.

Talk to the captain, the man standing on the raised platform behind the sandbags. You get recruited to join the station's defense, called the Children of the Underground. To the left of the captain is a crate with lots of ammo and a Medkit. Two of the guards get killed by a massive sonic wave that knocks everyone out. One drops an automatic shotgun and the other drops a Kalash.  
Then, the nosalises come. Fight off the nosalises. This is a great place to use incendiary grenades (TAB, RIGHT) and other secondary weapons. A second sonic wave causes a second blackout.

You and the captain survive, but the captain is mortally wounded. Loot the bodies of the dead defenders. Go up the steps to the platform. The captain gives you a mission to transmit a report to Polis from the station's radio beacon on the surface.

!MORAL GAIN Take the message from the captain

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +11 Go up the ramp and loot the dead body. Go down to the ground. Go through the doorway. Go up the ramp. There's a NOTE on one of the beds next to the small supply case. The case just has +11 BULLETS and some shot gun shells.

Go down to the tracks and go through the barricade. Go to the right. Climb up the ladder and crouch down to get on the platform. There's a couple of Throwing Knives. Go back down to the tracks. Go to the railcar. In front of the railcar there is an overturned crate with arrows and sniper ammo. Go down the tracks and through the gate.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 There's a dead lurker on the platform with an arrow. Don't fall down the lurker holes on the platform. There's a dead nosalis with a Throwing Knife in its head. Grab the +3 BULLETS and ammo from the body at the foot of the ramp. Go up the ramp for some shotgun ammo in the guard booth.

Then, the lurkers come. There is a large group of lurkers loose in the station.  
Kill lurkers until you no longer hear the snarling noises. This is a great time to work on any of the personal weapon achievements since lurkers don't do a lot of damage and are pretty weak.

Go down the right tunnel to the subway car. Inside the subway car is a cache of 5.45 ammo, a Kalash, a filter, and a Gas Mask. Disarm the trap by the cache. Go through and exit the subway cars.

There is a sonic nosalises on the wall next to the subway cars. It can soak up a lot of ammo. Probably the best way to kill it is to get in close and use the melee attack [V]. Throwing Knives (TAB, UP) also works.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5 Go up the stairs and grab the +5 BULLETS by the hole in the floor. Exit the subway cars. Go into the room across from the bottom of the stairs and grab another +5 BULLETS from the shelf.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 Move into the main tunnel. Let's go left. Don't fall down the lurker holes.  
The room on the left has shotgun ammo and +16 BULLETS. Go to the corner for some shotgun ammo by a Duplet with an ergonomic grip. Go to the right to the other corner for more shotgun ammo.

Move up along the left wall. The room with the lamp shotgun ammo and a Medkit.  
The body by the tipped-over gurney has some 5.45 ammo. Go up the stairs on the right side for a 5.45 clip. Go back to the main tunnel.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5 Go into the room that's between the booth on the left and the body on the right. Grab the shotgun ammo and +5 BULLETS on the floor. Go up the stairs.  
At the end of the upper hallway there's a Medkit, shotgun ammo, and a clip of assault rifle ammo on a table. Go back down to the main tunnel.

Go through the doorway to the left of the wooden booth into a room with sandbags. There's a little bit of ammo by the body. There's a gas mask,  
a filter, and Medkit on the crate.

Open the metal door and enter the office. On the table is some revolver ammo.  
The single safe on the floor has Assault Rifle ammo. The other two safes are empty. Look in the wall rack next to the door for the KEY.

!REDUX RHC You find +10 BULLETS instead of +53 Exit the office and go into the next tunnel next to the stairs. Go around the lurker hole and go up the stairs on the left. Cross the short metal bridge to the other room. There's a dead nosalis with an arrow and an open safe with more supplies. There's a Helsing on the floor. There's a couple of filters on one of the boxes. Use the key to unlock the other SAFE. Inside there's some arrows, other ammo, and +53 BULLETS.

Go back to the second tunnel. Put on the Gas Mask. Get ready to deal with more lurkers. The first stairway on the right has a body with some revolver ammo. The room across from the stairs has shotgun ammo and a Duplet with a stock. Go up the second set of stairs for a Medkit and a couple of filters.  
At the very end of the tunnel behind the cooking pit there's a Kalash and some assault rifle ammo.

Brave the flames and move into the subway tunnel. Take off the Gas Mask. Off to the right are a couple of lurkers snacking on some corpses. The only things in the lower subway car are a corpse with assault rifle ammo and a wire trap.  
Go into the upper car. At the far end there's a NOTE next to the corpse and some revolver ammo and a grenade on the floor. Go back down to the platform.

!MORAL GAIN Go to the radio at the lit end of the tunnel.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Loot the ammo and +6 BULLETS from the body next to the radio. Go down past the subway cars and into the subway tunnel. Go into the hallway on the right.  
There's nothing down at the end of the tunnel by the airlock gate.

!REDUX Open the green door to continue the level

Loot the assault rifle by Uncle's feet. To the left there's another dead body with a NOTE tucked between it and the wall. Exit the room and go up the steps. Check the corpse with its face eaten off for some revolver ammo.  
Proceed into the tunnel. Sasha helpfully points out some lurkers running around. If you go to the right, there's a Duplet and some shotgun ammo by the gate.

Head down the tunnel. Carefully make your way past the lurker holes. Follow the wooden boards on the right side of the tunnel. There's another Duplet right before the side tunnel and a corpse with some shotgun ammo just inside the side tunnel.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 Go up the tunnel, check the body for some revolver ammo, and disarm the wire trap before going through the hole in the wall. Follow the short hallway to a room. Check the lower bunk bed on the right for +8 BULLETS. You find another +16 BULLETS, shotgun shells, and assault rifle ammo in the locker.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Go up the short ramp into a subway tunnel. Just across the way there's some shotgun ammo on a stack of boxes. Get around the lurker holes. Go straight and look behind the barrels. Grab the +8 BULLETS from the Kalash carrying corpse.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 Follow the tracks on the left. Check by the wooden platform for +8 BULLETS.  
You can see them between the tracks that run under the platform. Go past the wooden platform and keep going straight to the dead end. The body in the dead end has +3 BULLETS. Walk down the lit tunnel and go through the doorway to a room with a campfire. Go around the sandbags on the left. Behind the wall section there's some shotgun shells on the boxes near the liquid tank. You can find a Kalash and a Revolver by the bodies. Exit the room.

The next room is full of lurkers. If you want to farm some kills, this is the place to do it. Exit the room when you're done killing lurkers. Toss a grenade (TAB, LEFT) into the room to seal it off.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 !REDUX RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +24 Check by the campfire for a Duplet and shotgun shells. Go to the right side of the room to the flooded tunnel. Go to the right to the slumped corpse.  
Loot the +3 BULLETS and the KEY. Go back and open the SAFE for +24 BULLETS and a Revolver with 2x scope and silencer.

!GLITCH If you swap weapons here, you can't swap weapons again.

There are two paths out of the room. There's the dry tunnel on the left with a couple of wire traps and the flooded tunnel on the right. Both leads to the same area. If you want a Shambler and/or shotgun ammo, then either take the dry tunnel on the left or climb up from the wet tunnel when you get to the circular junction with the ladder.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +6 Either way, you'll have to continue through the lower tunnel into a large pipe. The pipe goes to the bottom of a cistern. Check the body on the left for +6 BULLETS. The body on the right has a Kalash, some ammo, and +6 BULLETS.

Go up the wooden ramp. Follow the metal plates to climb up through the cistern.  
You can simply keep walking to knock any barrels out of your way. At the top of the cistern go to the left and walk along the narrow ledge of the cistern. Sasha jumps off your back when you reach the station entrance.  
Walk up and get close to Sasha's mom.

!MORAL POINT Sasha's mom offers you some bullets for saving Sasha. You can take the reward for +20 BULLETS or refuse the reward for a Moral Point.

Walk down the pipe to Hole Station. Check the first cart on the left for a NOTE. Head up the tunnel to the merchants

Ammo Exchange, secondary weapons, Medkits, filters Arrows = Buy for 7 bullets each, sell for 2 bullets each Shotgun = buy 6 shells for 5 bullets, or sell 6 shells for 1 bullet Pistol = buy 6 for 6 bullets, sell 6 for 1 bullet Ball Bearing = buy 10 for 8 bullets, sell 10 for 2 bullets Assault Rifle = buy 30 for 10 bullets, sell 30 for 2 bullets

5 Bullets = Incendiary Grenade (5 maximum)  
2 Bullets = Grenade (5 maximum)  
2 Bullets = Sticky Grenade (5 maximum)  
1 Bullet = Throwing Knife (5 maximum)  
10 bullets = Medkit (5 maximum)  
varies = Filter (30:00 minutes maximum)

Revolver (45 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) or IR sight (35b) or reflex sight (25b)  
2) Extended barrel (45b) OR Silencer (30b)  
3) Stock+forend (40b), laser sight (15b)  
Tikhar (85 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) or IR sight (35b) or reflex sight (25b)  
2) Laser sight (15b), airtight valve (40b)  
Shambler 6-shot shotgun (70 bullets)  
1) IR sight (35b) or reflex sight (25b)  
2) Extended barrel (45b) OR Shotgun silencer (30b)  
3) Laser sight (15b)  
Kalash assault rifle (75 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) or IR sight (35b) or reflex sight (25b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Extended magazine (45b), Laser sight (15b)  
VSV assault rifle (150 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) or IR sight (35b) or reflex sight (25b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Laser sight (15b)  
Helsing 6-shot pneumatic 1) 2x sight (45b) or IR sight (35b) or reflex sight (25b)  
2) Laser sight (15b), airtight valve (40b)  
AKSU (Ranger mode only) (65 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) OR Reflex sight (25b) OR IR sight (35b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Laser sight (15b)

When you're ready to leave, continue up the tracks to the guards. The guards let you pass and open the door to the surface. Walk outside.

Go to 4.6R OUTPOST REDUX.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.6 OUTPOST | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | I went up again, to the gloomy charm of post-apocalyptic | | Moscow. I was warned in Hole Station about a new squad | | of Nazi rangers on the surface. | |_|

!REDUX Go to 4.6R OUTPOST REDUX

The Airlock -  
The first part of Outpost takes place outside the Hole Station airlock. There are four sections: the ground level, the middle catwalk level, the top level that meets the surface, and the surface. The ground level and the catwalk level meet at the far end opposite the airlock. There are enemies on the ground, the catwalk, and the surface. If any of the enemies raises an alarm, all the enemies go on alert.

I would ignore the enemies on the ground unless you plan on fighting through the entire level. There are two enemies on the ground you can stealth kill, but the group of enemies trying to break through the airlock will take up too much filter time to be practical. Plus, the airlock is only about 25% of the entire level.

There's a fresh Gas Mask right in front of you. There's also a body of a dead guard with ammo and a Kalash. Exit the tunnel and move around the ice blocks to the right. There's another Gas Mask in the shed. Keep going to the ladder.

Climb up the ladder. There is one enemy walking around.

!RHC Forget about killing the guard on the middle catwalk. From the top of the ladder stay on the left. Use the wooden boards to get to a pipe. Walk across the pipe to the bottom of the stairs.

Sneak up the stairs. Sneak to the left to the shed. Switch to the Throwing Knives. Sneak around to the doorway. Quickly kill both enemies inside the shed with the Throwing Knives.  
Just keep throwing knives until both are dead. Loot the ball bearing ammo and filter.

Go to Entering the Outpost.

If you have a Helsing, you can get a silent kill from the shed. Using a silenced revolver or silenced VSV rifle won't always get a silent kill,  
especially if you don't have a scope. The guard is too far for the throwing knife. Wait for the guard to stop on the right. Leave the shed and sneak to the right to the ladder. Wait for the guard to stop at the right again before climbing up the ladder. Stay behind the boxes so the guard doesn't see you.  
Take out the throwing knives. Sneak towards the guard. Go down the little ramp and hide by the tall box and the solid railing. The guard should walk around the corner towards you. Quickly kill him using a couple of throwing knives.  
Look in the crate by the alarm bell for a gas mask and a Revolver with stock,  
optics, and silencer.

Go across the middle walkway to the opposite side of the upper level. If you go left, you can go down the ramp and loot a body that has some revolver ammo.  
Sneak to the right and go up the stairs. Take out the throwing knives or the Helsing. Go to the left. Sneak around to the doorway of the building so you can see the back of an enemy. Don't sneak too far or you get spotted by a second enemy in the building. Quickly kill both enemies before they can raise an alarm. Loot the bodies. There's a nice +10 filter inside the building. Outside the building there's a grenade trap between the building and the wall. The grenade is hidden in the white plant next to the building.

Entering the Outpost -  
Exit the building and go towards the large building on the left. Sneak up to the first window on the ground floor and silently kill the enemy inside the room. Ignore the demon that flies off with the enemy. Extinguish the lamp. Stay at the bottom of the slab that leads up into the building. Wait for the two guards to finish talking. Watch the shadows on the ceiling. Wait for the shadow of the guard to walk away. Sneak up the ramp and quickly kill the guard that's to the right just as you enter the room. Sneak up to the doorway and kill the other guard when he's in the other room across the hall. There's a gas mask on the desk.

Sneak across to the other room and loot the body. There's some revolver ammo in the left corner by the windows. Sneak out of the room to the hallway and go into the next room on the left.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +4 Hop up on the crate by the window and loot the +4 BULLETS. Go out the window onto the wooden boards. Go to the right and sneak along the ledge outside the building. Go to the end of the pipe and jump through the window into the room.  
Grab the revolver ammo from the chair. Sneak across the room to the right corner by the door. Wait until you see the guard walk away from you going from right to left. Go out into the hallway and silent kill the guard.

Now backtrack outside the building. Go into the hallway and silent kill the guard sitting by the fire and alarm bell. Go up the stairs by the alarm bell to loot some 5.45 ammo from the back. Go to the blocked stairs going down to loot an arrow. Do not go through the railing to a lower set of stairs.

Go down the stairs to the alarm bell and fire. Go to the right and go all the way to the last doorway on the right. There's a board with a white arrow pointing at the doorway. Go through the doorway onto the slab. Go all the way to the right corner and stop. Listen carefully for the footsteps of the guard above. Wait until the the footsteps are going away from you before moving. Go all the way to the outside part of the building. Go down the slab to the wall.  
Look to the left for a body under the slabs clutching some revolver ammo. Sneak to the top of the slab that's on the outside wall of the building. Get in the corner and stand up. Turn around so you can see the floor above you on the left. Silent kill the guard that stops in the hallway.

The Upper Floor -  
Sneak up the slabs to the upper floor. Go to the left towards the two rooms.  
Silent kill the guard in the room on the right. There's an Automatic Shotgun in the opposite room. Sneak back to the hallway and look in the dark area on the left. There are two guards inspecting some cabinets. Try to silent kill both guards. Go down into the darkened area and loot the bodies. One guard has a Medkit and the other guard has three Throwing Knives. Climb up into the hallway and drop down on the other side. Go back to the hallway with the sign with the white arrow. Go all the way to the other end of the building.

Jump out the window onto the excavator. Run to the far right corner of the backyard. There's a corpse with 5.45 ammo and a Bastard. Go back to the excavator. Climb onto the excavator and use it to get on the ladder on the building. Climb onto the roof. Run into the small shed. Use the tape player inside the shed to transmit the emergency message from the captain of Hole Station and complete the !Steam Achievement DJ Artyom.

!RHC Don't kill the Demons if you only have sticky grenades.  
Use a Helsing to kill the Demons, but this can take some time.

Let's kill a couple of demons. Pick up the two sticky grenades. Equip the sticky grenade. Move out of the shed a little and look up. As soon as you see a demon start to land, toss the sticky grenade using the Right Mouse Button to do a quick toss. The sticky grenade should stick to the demon and kill it as it flies away. Repeat for the second demon. Exit the shed. There's a body on the roof with a Kalash.

Go to the left of the body on the roof and look for a steep slab going down into the building. Exit the room into a hallway. Go straight across the hallway into the next room. There's a corpse with an Automatic Shotgun and +5 BULLETS.  
Disarm the three grenade traps in the the hallway. The other room on the left has some sniper ammo on a desk. Exit the hallway and go down the slabs on the left. You're back in the hallway with the alarm bell and the fire. Go down to the last room on the right and use the slabs to get to the dark area on the other side of the building.

The Lowest Floor -

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 !RHC You find +6 BULLETS instead of ?  
Once you drop down the hole there's no way to get back to the upper floors. Go through the hole in the floor. There are six enemies on this floor that have already been alerted to your presence. Might have been those sticky grenades you were using on the roof. Kill the enemies in the area. Grab the +5 BULLETS off the shelf before leaving the room. Look in the room on the left and get the +5 BULLETS from the cabinet in the corner. Go up the stairs on the left side of the main room to get two arrows at the top of the stairs. Go into the other hallway. The first room on the right has some revolver ammo along with a Revolver with extended barrel. You can turn off or shoot the tape player. The other room on the right is empty. The room on the left is where we killed the first enemy in the building. Go back to the main room. Go towards the sandbags and campfire. There's some supplies to the left that include a +7 filter, a +8 filter, a Gas Mask, some BULLETS, and some ammo. Exit the building and go to the right.

There's a spotlight in the distance. Head towards the spotlight by running to the right and run along the edge without going into the radioactive water. This puts you on a partially collapsed part of the ground by a ruined set of subway stairs. The bunker with the spotlight should be straight ahead. There is a six man Nazi patrol moving among the wrecked cars and one Nazi watching the bunker.  
Kill the Nazis in the area. If you go back towards the building, there are some holes in the surface. There is one set of three holes surrounded by cars. Go down there to find a body with a Bastard with silencer. You can find a Gas Mask in the hole that's closest to the building. Go down the stairs to go underneath the bunker and end the level.

Go to [4.7 Black Station].

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.6 OUTPOST - Low on filters | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | I went up again, to the gloomy charm of post-apocalyptic | | Moscow. I was warned in Hole Station about a new squad | | of Nazi rangers on the surface. | |_|

This version of the Outpost walkthrough can be completed with as little as 2 minutes of filter time once you start the level. It skips sneaking and takes an alternate route through the building.

Put on the gas mask or swap your gas mask for the new one by the entrance. Loot the body for some ammo. Run out of the tunnel and go to the right. Run around the ice blocks and go past the shed. Immediately climb up the ladder to the upper level. There's a Revolver with stock, optics, and silencer inside a crate near the alarm bell. Kill the guard on the upper level, run across the middle walkway to the opposite side, and go up the stairs. Ignore the enemies and run into the small building on the left and grab the +10 filter from inside. Kill the two guards near the small building.

Head towards the three story building on the left. Ignore the demon that grabs one of the enemies. Go through the the break in the wall on the left before getting to the building. Go across the bridge. In the corner of the backyard to the left is a corpse with some 5.45 ammo and a Bastard. Climb up on the excavator. Walk along the arm of the excavator to get to the ladder. Climb up the ladder onto the roof of the building. If you have the recorded message from the Defense level, go into the small wooden shed on the roof and use the tape player by the radio to transmit the message for the !Steam Achievement DJ Artyom.

You can easily kill a couple of demons here. There are two sticky grenades in the shed. Equip a sticky grenade. Move out of the shed a little and look up. As soon as you see a demon start to land toss the sticky grenade using the Right Mouse Button to do a quick toss. The sticky grenade should stick to the demon and kill it as it flies away. Repeat for the second demon. Exit the shed and go to the left. There's a body on the roof with a Kalash. Go past the body and go down the steep slab into a room.

Exit the room and go straight across the hall into the other room. Grab the +5 BULLETS and shotgun ammo from the corpse. Exit the room and go back into the hallway. Disarm the three grenade traps. The room on the left has some sniper ammo. Exit the hallway, go to the left, and drop down to the next floor. There are four enemies in this part of the building. One of the guards wearing a blue parka has a lootable filter if you don't shoot off his gas mask. The enemy wearing the heavy suit has two filters if you don't shoot off his gas mask or helmet. Using grenades can also destroy the filters. Kill all the guards with body shots if you want to pick up between +7 and +9 in filters. Check the rooms on this floor for some revolver ammo and +4 BULLETS in a window by a backpack.  
Go to the central room with the alarm bell. Go up the stairs to get some 5.45 ammo by the backpack and an arrow stuck in the railing by the blocked stairs going down.

Let's take a shortcut and skip some enemies. This is a one way trip. Go to the bottom of the blocked stairs and go through the broken railing to drop down to the next floor. Grab the two arrows by the candle. There are seven enemies here. There is one outside patroller, one patroller by the guard bell, a guard sitting by the alarm bell, an officer asleep in a room on the left, a guard in the hallway on the left, an enemy in another room in the left hallway, and another enemy in a room in the hallway on the right. I haven't figured out a way to silently kill the rest of the enemies in the building without one of them raising an alarm. Kill all the enemies. Check the rooms in the hallway on the right for a total of +10 BULLETS. The room with the tape player has some revolver ammo and a Revolver with extended barrel. Check by the campfire/alarm bell for two filters, usually a +8 and a +7, some ammo, BULLETS, and a gas mask. Exit the building and go to the right.

There's a spotlight in the distance. Head towards the spotlight by running to the right and run along the edge without going into the radioactive water. This puts you on a partially collapsed part of the ground by a ruined set of subway stairs. The bunker with the spotlight should be straight ahead. There is a six man Nazi patrol moving among the wrecked cars and one Nazi watching the bunker.  
Kill the Nazis in the area. If you go back towards the building, there are some holes in the surface. There is one set of three holes surrounded by cars. Go down there to find a body with a Bastard with silencer. You can find a Gas Mask in the hole that's closest to the building. Go down the stairs to go underneath the bunker and end the level.

Go to [4.7 Black Station].

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.6R OUTPOST REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-40]_

_  
| | | I went up again, to the gloomy charm of post-apocalyptic | | Moscow. I was warned in Hole Station about a new squad | | of Nazi rangers on the surface. | |_|

Proper filter maintenance is critical as the entire level takes place outside.  
The airlock is just the first of three areas. You need to get through the outpost itself, then across the surface to Black Station.

!REDUX RHC In Ranger Hardcore mode, an alarm sounded in one area will alert the enemies in all of the other areas. An alarm by the airlock will probably alert the enemies in the outpost. An alarm on the upper floors will alert the enemies on the bottom floor. An alarm on the bottom floor will alert the enemies outside between the Outpost and Black Station.

If you want to kill the Demon on the roof, use a Helsing instead of a sticky grenade.

The Airlock -  
The first part of Outpost takes place outside the Hole Station airlock. There are four sections: the ground level, the middle catwalk level, the top level that meets the surface, and the surface. The ground level and the catwalk level meet at the far end opposite the airlock. There are enemies on the ground, the catwalk, and the surface. If any of the enemies raises an alarm, all the enemies go on alert including a sniper on the top level of the Outpost.

I would ignore the enemies on the ground unless you plan on fighting through the entire level. There are two enemies on the ground you can stealth kill, but the group of enemies trying to break through the airlock will take up too much filter time to be practical. Plus, the airlock is only about 25% of the entire level.

There's a fresh Gas Mask right in front of you. There's also a body of a dead guard with ammo and a Kalash. Exit the tunnel and move around the ice blocks to the right. There's a filter and throwing knife in the shed. None of the corpses scattered around the ground area have anything. Go all the way to the right. Climb up the ladder. Turn off the lamp. Hide behind the boxes to right. There are three soldiers walking around the catwalks. Knock out/kill the two soldiers that walk around the platform.

Grab the NOTE on the box by the ladder. There's a Tikhar and some supplies.  
If the third soldier becomes suspicious, go down along the right wall and hide behind the box. Don't fall off the edge. Knock out/kill the soldier when he walks by the box.

The direct path to the surface is crossing over to the other side, taking a left, and going up the stairs to the guard post. However, let's take a more interesting route.

Continue along the wall. There's a Helsing by the body that's near the spotlight. The ramp on he airlock side leads to some stairs that go up to the surface by a guard post. There are some boards on the ladder side that lead up to a depression in the surface. One body has a Medkit. That's it.  
Follow the wooden boards to get on the girders and pipes that criss-cross the top of the airlock area. Follow the wooden boards leads to a platform that has a small case with a couple of sticky grenades. To the left you can grab a filter from a skeleton that's behind the sandbags. Off to the right you can get on the left side of the guard shack.

Go around the corner of the guard shack and disarm the wire trap. Go around the corner and knock out/kill the guard standing outside. Go into the building and knock out/kill the guard inside. The guard inside the building has a filter and there are a couple of filters and ball bearing ammo on one of the boxes.  
Exit the building and head towards the large building to the left. A demon carries off a soldier.

The Outpost -  
The Outpost is divided into two sections: the upper floors and the ground floor. The ground floor is isolated from the rest of the building. Any alarms or explosions will alert the rest of the upper floors, but not the ground floor.

In the backyard there's a dead stalker with a Duplet with an ergonomic grip and extended barrels. You have direct access to the roof and one of the upper hallways. Let's take a more interesting path.

Go up and blow out the lamp hanging from the building. Go up through the slabs and enter the building. Over in the right corner by the barrel there's a Gas Mask and filter. Open the green door to the hallway.

!REDUX RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +?  
Go to the left and blow out the lamp by the window. Turn around, avoid the cans in the hallway, and blow out the lamp in the doorway. Go into the room on the left and knock out/kill the soldier. Wait for another soldier to walk down the hallway and take him out. Go back into the room on the left. Grab the +? BULLETS from the window.

Crawl out the window, go down the balcony, and out onto the end of the pipe.  
Jump through the window into another room. There's revolver ammo and a Medkit on the chair facing the window. There is one soldier in the hallway. He's either to the left or in the room across the hallway. Knock him out/kill him when he's in the room. Otherwise, his body will be spotted in the hallway.

Blow out the lamp by the doorway and quickly hide. Wait for the soldiers around the campfire to relax. Wait for one soldier to walk off to the right. As soon as he starts in that direction quickly go through the doorway and knock out or kill the soldier standing next to the doorway, then the soldier on the sitting on the couch, then finally the last soldier.

If you go up the ramp by the couch there's a backpack with some ammo and an arrow on the other set of stairs going down. There is a break in the railing you can use to only go down and get to the lower level, but let's skip that for now.

Go into the hallway with the couches. Go through the second doorway on the right. If you go down the slabs you can find a body with a filter. Go up the the slabs and extinguish the blue lamp.

There are four soldiers above. One walks between the ladder and a room on the left. One stands in the hallway facing the ladder with a headlamp. There's one soldier in the room on the right. The last soldier is in the room opposite from the ladder. Probably the best way to do this is to sneak up and hide by the bookcase on the right without getting seen. Wait for the soldier to walk past you. Quickly knock out/kill the soldier with the headlamp then immediately turn around and take out the armored soldier. Sneak into the room on the right and take down that soldier.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +5 The soldier at the end of the hallway has +5 BULLETS. Go down opposite the ladder and knock out/kill the last soldier. Now we want to get up on the roof.  
Go down the side with the ladder and go back inside. Go to the campfire and go down the hallway with the bookcases. Crawl out the window at the end of the hallway and crawl up the ladder on the right. Get a sticky grenade ready (TAB, DOWN). Sneak up behind the demon and hit it with the sticky grenade to kill it. Since everyone in the upper floors are knocked out or dead, no alarm is raised.

Inside the shack there's a backpack with two sticky grenades.

!MORAL POINT Use the tape player to send the message that was given to you by the captain at Hole Station. This completes the DJ Artyom achievement. You also gain a Moral Point.

Loot the body the demon was eating for a KEY. Go towards the edge and drop down to the floor below. Turn around. In the hallway there's a pair of crossed tripwires. Carefully jump over the traps and disarm them. There are two rooms at the end of the hallway by the window. In one there's a body with +8 BULLETS. The other room has a slab that leads back up to the roof.  
The room that's closest to the outside has a NOTE and some ammo on a desk.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Return to the ladder. Go into the room across from the ladder. Drop down the hole in the floor. Check the bookcases along the wall for +8 BULLETS. Peek out into the hallway. Wait for the armored soldier to turn away. Sneak up and blow out the lamp. Go into the room with the candle. Pick up the filter from the chair. Check the bottom of the cabinet in the corner for +8 BULLETS.

Go back into the hallway. Knock out the armored soldier when he's standing by the lamp. Go to the right and take care of the soldier leaning against the column. Go outside a little and knock out/kill the soldier. Sneak over the sandbags and knock out/kill the soldier by the campfire. Go to the right and knock out/kill the soldier in the hallway. Go into the first room on the right and take out the soldier by the tape player. The last two soldiers are in the room next door.

!REDUX RHC You find +9 BULLETS instead of +45 !REDUX RHC You find +4 BULLETS instead of +18 Inside the room with the tape recorder is the SAFE with +45 BULLETS. The other rooms in the hallway are empty. The soldier that was leaning against the column and the solider by the campfire have filters. The backpack on the couch by the campfire has +18 BULLETS and a Gas Mask. On top of the box are more filters.

Outside -

Go outside and head towards the spotlight. The soldiers outside are fighting a couple of demons. The water is highly radioactive so stay up on the surface.  
There's really nothing worth mentioning closer to the water.

I didn't find the manhole in the road like in Metro 2033. I would just run to the station and go down the stairs to end the level as there's nothing interesting between the outpost and the entrance of Black Station.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.7 BLACK STATION | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | It was clear that Black Station was occupied by Fascists, but | | Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it. | |_|

!REDUX Go to 4.7R Black Station Redux

This is the kill everyone/stealth walkthrough.

!MORAL POINT Take off your gas mask. Go up to the gate to talk to Ulman. He leaves you a silenced VSV rifle. Loot the body and the rifle for ammo. There's Nightvision Goggles in the corner on top of the woodpile. Go into the passageway. Do not crunch any glass, disturb any can alarms, or trigger the two Ewok traps. Sneak past the two Nazis while they are talking. Finishing listening to their conversation for a Moral Point. Go into the lit hallway and blow out the lantern.

Sneak back to the first two Nazis. Carefully sneak so you can see through the doorway. Silently kill the guard that's sitting with his back to you then quickly kill the second guard when he stands up. Loot the bodies. There's a throwing knife stuck in the crate and some ammo on the backpack. Go back to the hallway. Wait for the guard to walk away from you. Follow him and kill him with a silenced weapon after he goes around the corner. Blow out the lantern. Turn around and go back to the overhead light. Shoot out the light and go through the gate.

!MORAL POINT Sneak around the corner to see two more guards. Go to the right and hide in the corner closest to the guards. Listen to their conversation for a Moral Point. Follow the guard that walks past you and kill him after he goes around the corner. Backtrack and kill the other guard when he's standing by the lamp.  
Loot the body by the lamp. Go to the right and shoot out the overhead light.  
Go straight and to the left. Go around the corner and there's a supply crate with a Tihar and some sniper ammo. Turn around and go through the gate. Go right again to the room with the lamp.

!MORAL POINT Go to the left and sneak down the hallway between the two grates. Go around the corner and sneak across the wooden platform to the other side of the room.  
Don't go down the ramp. Listen to the guards talking about the generator for a Moral Point. Wait for the sound of footsteps to stop before going down the ramp. This lets the guard get set in position so they don't see you. Face the wall and sneak down the stairs on the left. Silently kill the two guards and loot the bodies for ammo.

!MORAL POINT !RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Shoot out the first lights in the subway tunnel. Go into the tunnel and look to the left. Shoot out the other light when the guard is not standing under the light. Silently kill the guard and sneak down to the body. Kill the guard sitting in the next room. Go into the room and get next to the generator.  
Press the [E] key to sabotage the generator and get a Moral Point. There's a Duplet, some shotgun ammo, and +5 BULLETS by the campfire.

!RHC You find more arrows by the target board !RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +4 !RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +3 Go across the room past the generator and go through the doorway to a hallway.  
Go up the stairs and stop before walking into the light. Peek around the corner to the right. When the guard walks away, sneak up and blow out the lantern.  
Sneak into the subway car and wait. Kill the guard when he's standing with his back towards you. There's two arrows in the dark end of the subway car. Check the other end for another arrow and a Helsing. Exit the subway car. Climb up the ladder by the side of the subway car to get on top. The supply crate on top of the subway car has a VSV rifle, some 5.45 ammo, and +4 BULLETS. Jump down and go straight through the two gates to the stairs. Look under the stairs for a body with +3 BULLETS and possibly a Medkit.

!MORAL POINT Go back to the subway car and go to the left down the platform towards the lamp. Before the lamp there's a tunnel going underneath the subway platform. Go just a little bit into the tunnel and look to the left. Jump up on the boxes and got to the left to get to a secret area that gives a Moral Point. Exit the secret area and go straight. Turn left at the wall to get underneath the next area.

Go to the right to the wall then go to the left to reach the unlit exit from the crawlspace. Wait underneath the platform for the guard to walk away. Leave the crawlspace and go across the tracks to the right. Sneak up to the doorway on the left. Go through the doorway before you get spotted. Go down the stairs and go into the room with the lamp and the Automatic Shotgun. Exit the room by going right. Blow out the lamp above the broken door. Go up the stairs. Wait in the doorway until it's clear. Exit the hallway and go across the tracks and hide in the corner by the wooden barrier. Silently kill the nearest guard when he's standing at the top of the steps.

!RHC You find +8 BULLETS instead of +15 The guard in the center of the platform has Nightvision Goggles so we want to be careful here. Sneak along the tracks to the other end of the tunnel. There is one enemy looking through a supply crate. There's another guard that is on patrol. Get in position so you can see the enemy by the supply crate. Kill the patroller before he gets to the enemy by the crate. Quickly kill the enemy by the crate before he notices anything. Sneak up onto the platform and loot the ammo from the supply crate and the bodies. Stay by the crate and move sideways to the left until you can see the lamp on the other side of the platform. Wait here and silently kill the other patroller. Look to the left and kill the enemy with the Nightvision Goggles. There's a Medkit, a couple of grenades, shotgun ammo, 5.45 ammo, and +15 BULLETS by the fire.

Go back to the room with the automatic shotgun. Go down the tunnel into the sewers. Put on the gas mask. Go to the left. There are two bodies in the sewer tunnel and both are empty. Go into the room with the shorted out electrical wiring. The wall locker has a filter. Go up the staircase. Take off the gas mask. Shoot out the light.

!MORAL POINT Go to the left. Watch out for the broken glass. You get a Moral Point for overhearing the enemy's mumbling. Go into the room on the left. There's some sniper ammo in the locker. Exit the room and go to the right. Silently kill the enemy sitting by the lamp. Sneak up and blow out the lamp. Go into the bathroom on the right and loot the ammo from the backpack in the last stall.

!MORAL POINT Listen to the long story about Metro 2, the Russian Ragnarok, and the Invisible Watchers for a Moral Point.

Sneak into the big room. There are four enemies. One enemy is on patrol. The second enemy is leaning against the sandbags. The third enemy is sitting by the fire. The fourth enemy goes to sleep by the fire after listening to the story about Metro 2. Kill the enemy that's walking around when he is out of sight of the other enemies. Kill the guard leaning against the sandbags followed by the enemy sitting by the fire. Kill the fourth guard before he wakes up.

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 There's some ammo by the backpack and +5 BULLETS under the pillow. It looks like the enemy that was leaning against the sandbag has Nightvision Goggles plus a VSV Rifle. Go through any of the three tunnels to go back to the room that had the enemy with the Nightvision Goggles in the center. There's a Tihar and some sniper ammo by the fire. Go to the right wall for a supply crate with a revolver, revolver ammo, and a throwing knife.

Go back to the room that had the four enemies. Go through the doorway into a room with a lamp. Go down the steps and go down the square hatch in the floor to a sewer tunnel. Put on the gas mask. There's a body with some ammo and two filters I couldn't pick up. Go down the sewer tunnel. Hop over the spiked log.  
Avoid the Ewok trap. Go up the steps on the left to a passageway. Take off the gas mask. Go around the corner to the left. There's a body with a Kalash and some 5.45 ammo in the dead end on the left. Go through the doorway and follow the path to the end. You meet up with Pavel. Climb into the sidecar of the rail bike.

!MORAL POINT You have a vision. You're in a stone tunnel. There's a wooden barrier in front of you. A Dark One breaks through the barrier and approaches you. You have two choices. You can turn around and run through a gate into a dark room. The gate closes and you stand around in the dark until the vision ends. The other choice is to let the Dark One approach you or walk towards the Dark One. The vision changes and you see a green, leafy canopy and a blue sky overhead. Khan speaks to you. You get a Moral Point and the vision ends.

Go to [5.1 Polis].

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.7 BLACK STATION - Merciful (Short)  
| |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | It was clear that Black Station was occupied by Fascists, but | | Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it. | |_|

This Merciful walkthrough skips turning off the generator.

Take off your gas mask. Go up to the gate to talk to Ulman. He leaves you a silenced VSV rifle. Loot the body of the dead Nazi. There's also Nightvision Goggles in the corner. Go into the passageway. Try not to crunch glass underfoot, disturb the cans, or trigger any traps. Sneak past the two Nazis while they are talking. Finish listening to their conversation for a Discovery Point. Go into the lit hallway and blow out the lantern.

Sneak up to the crate. Wait for the guard to walk away from you. Go around the corner and use a silenced weapon to shoot out the light. Go to the right and around the corner to see two more guards. Go to the right side and hide in the corner closest to the guards. Listen to their conversation for a Discovery Point. Wait for one guard to walk past you. Sneak towards the lamp and blow it out. Look through the gate and shoot out the overhead light. Sneak through the gate and hide in the corner on the left. The patrolling enemy will walk to the gate, stand there briefly, and walk away. Sneak behind him and go to the left.  
Go to the dead end to find a supply crate with sniper ammo and a Tihar.

Move so you can see where the guard is walking by the crate. Wait for the guard to go past you towards the gate. Go straight ahead sneak up to the pipes.  
Crouch down and climb up on the pipes. Stay on the left pipe until you have to switch to the right pipe. The right pipe isn't able to support your weight completely and will make a loud screech when it buckles. Drop down at the end of the pipes. There's another Tihar and some sniper ammo by the campfire. The supply crate by the left wall has a Revolver and revolver ammo.

Sneak into the tunnel on the left. There's a guard that walks into the tunnel so be careful. When the guard is walking away exit the tunnel and go to the left. Hop up on the ledge. Wait for the guard to walk into the tunnel. Go straight along the left wall and go through the doorway on the left. Go through the room and down the stairs to the square hatch in the floor. Wait by the hatch for the guard to finish talking about Metro 2 for a Moral Point.

Go down the square hatch in the floor to a sewer tunnel. Put on the gas mask.  
There's a body with some ammo. There are two filters that I wasn't able to pick up. Go down the sewer tunnel. Hop over the spiked log. Avoid the Ewok trap. Go up the steps on the left to a passageway. Take off the gas mask. Go around the corner to the left. There's a body with a Kalash and some 5.45 ammo in the dead end on the left. Go through the doorway and follow the path to the end. You meet up with Pavel. Climb into the sidecar of the rail bike.

You have a vision. You're in a stone tunnel. There's a wooden barrier in front of you. A Dark One breaks through the barrier and approaches you. You have two choices. You can turn around and run through a gate into a dark room. The gate closes and you stand around in the dark until the vision ends. The other choice is to let the Dark One approach you or walk towards the Dark One. The vision changes and you see a green, leafy canopy and a blue sky overhead. Khan speaks to you. You get a Moral Point and the vision ends.

Go to [5.1 Polis].

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.7 BLACK STATION - Merciful (Long)  
| |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

_  
| | | It was clear that Black Station was occupied by Fascists, but | | Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it. | |_|

This Merciful walkthrough includes turning off the generator and going through the rest of the level without killing any enemies.

Start out by talking to Ulman. Loot the ammo from the enemy that Ulman killed.  
Ulman leaves you a VSV rifle. Sneak past the tripwires, cracked glass, alarm cans, and loose boards to get past the first two guards. You get a Discovery Point for listening to their conversation. Blow out the lantern in the passageway. Sneak up to the crate.

Wait for the guard to walk around the corner. Shoot out the overhead light with a silenced weapon. Go to the left and around the corner. Go straight ahead along the left wall and wait in the corner. Shoot out the lantern. Wait for the guard to walk past you and go into the passage on your right. Go to the left past the crate. Go left and sneak across the boards to the other end of the room. Stop at the top of the short ramp that leads down on the ledge along the side of the room. You get a Moral Point for learning about the generator.  
Sneak down the ramp and quickly shoot out the light on the left. If you go the the right you can get a Medkit. Go through the hole in the wall without bumping into the alarm can. Quickly drop down to the ground. There's a body under the stairs with a Medkit and +3 BULLETS.

Look through the two gates towards the subway car. Wait until the guard by the subway car walks away. Go through the first gate and take the first right.  
Shoot out the lamp in the doorway. Look through the doorway and back up as much as possible. Wait for the guard to go back through the doorway at the other end of the hallway. Sneak down to the doorway and shoot out the overhead light in the room. Quickly go back to the other end of the hallway. Wait for the guard to walk into the room again. Sneak down the hallway. Enter the room and go to the right. Sneak around the boxes and sabotage the generator. Quickly sneak out of the room and go back to the bottom of the stairs.

Wait for the guard by the subway car to walk away. Sneak through the two gates and extinguish the lantern. Quickly sneak into the subway car and go to the right. Hide in the corner on the right. Wait for the guards to relax before moving. The enemy by the subway car may walk into the subway car, but as long as you stay hidden in the corner he won't spot you. Grab the two arrows on the ground and the three arrows in the improvised target. Wait for the guard to stop nearby. When he starts to walk away, sneak down the subway car. Get on the right side and get up on the last set of seats. Look on the opposite set of seats for a Helsing and another arrow. Follow behind the guard when he starts to walk away from you again. Go all the way to other end of the subway car and hide in the right corner again. The guard almost always hears something and checks the inside of the car. Wait for him to walk away. When he's near the other end of the subway car, sneak out of the car and through the two gates to the stairs. Go up the stairs.

Wait at the top of the stairs and make sure the enemies are not on alert. When it looks clear, sneak through the hole in the wall and get back on the wooden platform on the right. Watch the opposite end of the room for the patroller.  
When the patroller turns around and walks away, sneak along the side of the room. Go around the corner and past the crate. Go straight along the left wall and hide in the corner. Wait for the guard to walk past you. Go into the passage on the left and go around the corner. Go straight past the first overhead light and into the next passage. Go around the corner and hide in the corner on the right.

Go to [4.7.3 Black Station - Merciful (Quick)] and start at "Method #1" or "Method #2".

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.7 BLACK STATION - Merciful (Quick)  
| |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-40]_

Take off your gas mask. Go up to the gate to talk to Ulman. He leaves you a silenced VSV rifle. Loot the body of the dead Nazi. There's also Nightvision Goggles in the corner. Go into the passageway. Try not to crunch glass underfoot, disturb the cans, or trigger any traps. Sneak past the two Nazis while they are talking. Finish listening to their conversation for a Discovery Point. Go into the lit hallway and blow out the lantern.

Sneak up to the crate. Wait for the guard to walk around the corner. Shoot out the light and go to the right. Sneak down the passage towards the next pair of guards. Go through the hole in the wall on the right onto a wooden platform.  
There are two ways to go from here.

Method #1 -  
Drop down and go to the left. Run past the enemies and go up the escalators. Go into the tunnel on the left. Run past some more enemies and go into the doorway on the left. Run past the lamp and the sandbags and go down the stairs. Drop down into the sewer tunnel. Put on the gas mask. Navigate past the traps and follow the path until you reach Pavel. Get in the railcar. Stand still or walk towards the Dark One during the vision for a Moral Point. Run away from the Dark One if you don't want a Moral Point. Go to [5.1 Polis]

Method #2 -  
This way is a little bit more involved. Drop down from the platform and run along the subway tracks on the right. Go through the doorway on the left with the lamp. Go down the stairs into a storage room. There's an Automatic Shotgun on the crates in the center of the room and a Medkit in the corner by the broken wall. Go through the broken wall in the corner into a sewer tunnel. Put on the gas mask and go to the left. Go into the room on the right with the sparking electrical cable. There's a filter in the wall locker. Sneak up the staircase.

Shoot out the light at the top of the stairs. There is one mumbling guard by a lamp a couple of rooms ahead. Listen to him for a Moral Point. Sneak through the first doorway on the left. This is where Ulman met you at the start of the level. Check the lockers for some sniper ammo. Sneak out of the room so you can see the enemy by the lamp. Shoot the helmet in the room before him. The enemy will stand up, then walk away after a few seconds. Go into the room with the lamp and extinguish the light. Go into the bathroom on the right for some revolver ammo on a backpack.

Sneak into the big room. Shoot out the light on the left just as you enter the room. Listen to the story about Metro 2 for a Moral Point. Sneak to the right following the wall. Wait by the scaffolding. When the patroller walks into the tunnel, sneak forward and go through the doorway on the right. Go down the steps. Drop down into the sewer tunnel. Put on the gas mask. Navigate past the traps and follow the path until you reach Pavel. Get in the railcar. Stand still or walk towards the Dark One during the vision for a Moral Point. Run away from the Dark One if you don't want a Moral Point. Go to [5.1 Polis]

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.7.1R BLACK STATION MERCIFUL REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[MRX-40]_

_  
| | | It was clear that Black Station was occupied by Fascists, but | | Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it. | |_|

!Merciful Achievement Complete the level BLACK STATION without killing or knocking out any enemies.  
This walkthrough will let you sneak through the level, unlock both safes,  
and get both NOTES. You won't get all the possible Moral Points, but you don't really need them to get the Enlightened ending.

Take off your Gas Mask and turn off the flashlight or lighter. Approach Ulman.

!MORAL LOSS From .com:  
"Fire a weapon while Ulman is talking to you at the very beginning of the level (right after he killed the guard with a throwing knife)."

Ulman leaves you a VSV with Silencer. The newly dead soldier has a Kalash with laser sight. There's a set of Nightvision goggles on the backpack to the left and an incendiary grenade.

Go to the left. Do not disturb the cans. Disarm the the two wire traps.

!MORAL GAIN Listen to the entire conversation of the pair of soldiers sitting around the campfire.

!NOTE Sneak past the two soldiers. Go into the lit hallway and blow out the lamp.  
Wait by the sandbags. One of the soldiers leaves the campsite and walks away.  
Follow behind the guard and knock him out/kill him when he stops. Sneak back to the campsite and knock out/kill the guard sitting by the campfire. Look to the left and grab the NOTE. There's a Throwing Knife by the campfire.

Sneak down the passage to the right. Stop at the box. A soldier should walk past. Sneak behind the soldier and go into the passage to the right. Sneak up and hide in the alcove on the right side and get in the corner as close to them as possible.

!MORAL GAIN Listen to the two soldiers talk about order

One soldier will walk in from the hallway on the left. A second soldier walks from the right, stops with his back turned to the alcove, then walks back to the lamp. When just the soldier has his back turned go to the right and sneak up to the lamp. Turn off the lamp and continue through the doorway. Sneak down the steps on the right. Go to the left and drop down the hole in the floor to get underneath the subway platform.

Find the door with the candle on a barrel next to the door. Turn around so your back is to the door and go straight to the corner. Turn to the right.  
Sneak forward, but don't exit the underground area quite yet.

One of the guards patrols this section of the platform. We want to wait until he walks away to the right. Sneak up out of the underground area and go straight. There's a cage on the right. Loot the KEY that's inside the cage.  
Keep sneaking straight ahead and go down the steps. Go through the doorway on the right. Go down the stairs and blow out the lamp. Open the door at the bottom of the stairs.

Go to the left into the room full of crates. Turn off the lamp. Use the key we got from the cage on the platform to unlock the top SAFE. Inside there's sticky grenades and +23 BULLETS.

Go through the hole in the wall. Go left in the tunnel. Grab the KEY from the corpse in the tunnel. Turn around and return to the room. Unlock the SAFE on the lower left for filters and +16 BULLETS.

Go back down into the tunnel. Go to the left. Run down the tunnel and go into the room on the right. You can get arrows from the dead nosalis and a filter from the red wall locker. Sneak up the stairs.

!MORAL POINT Sneak up to the hole in the wall. You get a MORAL POINT for listening to the man sitting by the lamp.

If you want some steel bearing ammo, go into the room on the left and check the lockers.

Sneak past the man sitting by the lamp. Go out the doorway to the left and take an immediate right and sneak along the wall. Stop by the boxes.

!MORAL POINT You can gain a Moral Point for listening to the story of Metro 2.

Wait for the man using the target board to retrieve his throwing knives. He then walks over to a lamp. As soon as he turns his back sneak towards him and go through the doorway next to the target board. Go down the steps. Going through the hole in the floor is a one-way trip.

Drop down through the hole in the floor. Grab the filter. Put on the gas mask.  
Go down the pipe. Around the corner is a log trap that's already been triggered. Just beyond the log is a second trap. Disarm the trap. Go to the end of the tunnel. Go up the steps on the left. Go to the left and burn away the cobwebs. The skeleton in the corner has +15 BULLETS. There's a fuse box on the left that can be powered up to turn on the lights.

!NOTE Go left to the open door. Look in the alcove to the left. Pick up the NOTE next to the body and Kalash.

!MORAL POINT Go through the doorway and turn right in the hallway. Follow the hallway to another room. Behind the barrels is a skeleton with a Medkit. Open the metal gate. Go down the hallway to the subway tracks. If you didn't kill anybody or knock anybody out in Black Station, you gain a Moral Point. If you go left to the end of the tunnel there's a supply case to the right by the airlock gate with supplies.

Get in the railcar to end the level.

Go to 5.1 POLIS

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Four: "War"  
| \\\ \/ | 4.7R BLACK STATION REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[MRX-40]_

_  
| | | It was clear that Black Station was occupied by Fascists, but | | Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it. | |_|

This is the knock out/kill everyone walkthrough for Black Station Redux.

Take off your Gas Mask and turn off the flashlight or lighter. Approach Ulman.

!MORAL LOSS From .com:  
"Fire a weapon while Ulman is talking to you at the very beginning of the level (right after he killed the guard with a throwing knife)."

Ulman leaves you a VSV with Silencer. The newly dead soldier has a Kalash with laser sight. There's a set of Nightvision goggles on the backpack to the left and an incendiary grenade.

Go to the left. Do not disturb the cans. Disarm the the two wire traps.

!MORAL GAIN Listen to the entire conversation of the pair of soldiers sitting around the campfire.

!NOTE Sneak past the two soldiers. Go into the lit hallway and blow out the lamp.  
Wait by the sandbags. One of the soldiers leaves the campsite and walks away.  
Follow behind the guard and knock him out/kill him when he stops. Sneak back to the campsite and knock out/kill the guard sitting by the campfire. Look to the left and grab the NOTE. There's a Throwing Knife by the campfire.

Sneak down the passage on the right. Stop by the box. An enemy will walk past. Go to the left. Sneak behind that enemy and follow him around the corner.  
Knock out/kill him when he's in a dark area. Ignore the lamp for now. We'll come back to this path. Sneak back and shoot out the overhead light.

Sneak through the metal gate and turn to the left. You should see two guys standing by a lamp. Sneak over to the right and hide in the corner.

!MORAL GAIN Listen to the two men talk about order

The two enemies separate after they complete their conversation. Knock out or kill the enemy that stops nearby. Look to the right and shoot out the lamp and the overhead light. Sneak up behind and knock out/kill the other enemy.  
Be careful so you don't alert the enemies on the floor below. Keep going straight to the wall and take a left. There's a supply case with a Bastard with heat sink, silencer, and reflex sight plus a clip of assault rifle ammo.

Turning off the Generator -  
Turn around and go back to the intersection. Keep going straight and take a right. Extinguish the lamp. Sneak down the passage on the left. Turn left to the next area. Don't bump the cans.

!MORAL GAIN You gain a Moral Point for learning about the generator.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +?  
Wait for the enemies to split up. Sneak across the wooden scaffolding and extinguish the lamp. Sneak down the wooden ramp on the right. Carefully edge around the cans and unscrew the lightbulb. Sneak around the cans and go straight along the wall. Open the metal gate. Inside the room there's a Medkit and +? BULLETS. Sneak along the wall and go up the ramp.

Sneak down the ramps to the ground. Knock out/kill the enemy at the bottom.  
Extinguishing the lamp is optional. Sneak over to the campfire and knock out or kill the other enemy.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +?  
Sneak over to the subway tracks. Go to the left. Wait until you see a guard walk into the doorway on the left. Sneak behind him. Knock out/kill the guard sitting by the generator. Immediately knock out/kill the guard that's walking around. Over by the campfire there's a Duplet with ergonomic grip,  
some shotgun ammo, and +? BULLETS. Go over to the generator and turn it off.

The Subway Train -

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +?  
!REDUX RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +?  
Go to the right to a short hallway. Sneak up the steps and turn off the lamp.  
Go to the left and look around the corner to the right. There's one armored guard walking around. To the left is the bottom of some stairs. Underneath the stairs there's a corpse with a Medkit and +? BULLETS. Sneak up behind the armored guard and knock him out/kill him. Inside the subway car there's a lot of arrows and a Helsing. Exit the subway car. Use the ladder to get on top of the subway car. The storage case on top of the subway car has a Shambler with silencer, some shotgun ammo, and +? BULLETS.

Sneak down to the lamp at the end of the subway tracks. Go down the wooden ramp on the left. Climb around the boxes on the left to a secret reading nook.

!MORAL GAIN You gain a Moral Point for finding the nook

Exit the nook. Go straight and open the green door.

Under the platform -  
There's a candle and a Throwing Knife on the barrel to the left. Use the lighter to burn away the cobwebs. Go to the right. Keep going to the right.  
Burn away the cobwebs in the corner to uncover a corpse with a VSV and a Medkit.

While there are various paths from here, let's turn around and go straight.  
Be careful when moving back up the platform. Enemies could be behind you and to the left. Walking backwards might be helpful. Sneak back up the platform and keep going straight. Go through the doorway on the left and turn off the lamp.

Keys and Safes -  
Go down the steps to a storage room full of crates and safes. Let's find the keys and open the safes.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 To the right of the stack of safes there's a hole in the wall. There's also a Medkit on the floor in front of the hole. Go through the hole and burn away the cobwebs. Go to the left and grab the KEY from the corpse. Quickly turn around and go back to the storage room. Open the SAFE on the lower left.  
Inside there's +16 BULLETS, filters, and a Medkit.

!REDUX RHC You find +4 BULLETS instead of +23 Go to the left of the doorway. Sneak down the short hallway and open the green door. Turn off the lamp in the corner. Sneak up the stairs. Go to the right. There's a guard with a flashlight that walks and stops near the top of the stairs. Wait for him to walk away. Sneak up and grab the KEY from the cage on the left. Sneak back to the storage room. The platform KEY opens top SAFE.  
Inside there's sticky grenades, a filter, and +23 BULLETS.

The Central Platform -  
Go down the short hallway on the left and sneak up the stairs. This time we want to knock out/kill the guard as close to the stairs as possible.

Go to the left and drop down onto the tracks. Stay on the right and sneak along the tracks. Sneak all the way down to the end of the tracks. Watch out for the guard walking on the subway platform. There's a guy checking out a supply box at the top of the ramp. Wait for the guard that's walking around to face away from the guy in the corner. Knock out/kill the guard then quickly knock out/kill the guy checking out the supply box.

On the other side of the platform there's a lamp. There's a guard that walks along the subway platform and stops by that lamp. Try to turn off the lamp without getting spotted. Knock out the guard when he stops by the lamp. Now sneak around and knock out/kill the armored guard standing by the barrel fire.

!REDUX RHC You find +4 BULLETS instead of ?  
The guy checking out the supply box was carrying a Revolver in a carbine configuration (stock + forend, extended barrel). There's some ammo in the supply box. The guard was carrying a Kalash with reflex sight and a Shambler.  
The guard by the lamp has a Bastard with heat sink and 2x scope. The armored guard was carrying a Duplet (four barrels, stock, and grip) and a VSV with Nightvision scope. On a create near the armored guard there's some ammo,  
a couple of incendiary grenades, a Medkit, and +? BULLETS.

Go up the stairs/escalators. There's a campsite where you can find some steel bearing ammo and a Tikhar. There's a box with +? BULLETS, revolver ammo, a Throwing Knife, and a Revolver with reflex sight.

Skip going down one of the tunnels for now.

The Guard Post -  
Return to the storage room with the safes. Go through the hole in the wall.  
Go to the left and go to the end of the tunnel. Go into the room on the right.  
There's a dead lurker full of arrows and throwing knives. There's a filter in the red wall locker. Sneak up the stairs.

!MORAL GAIN You gain a Moral Point for listening to the drunk

The room on the left is where we met Ulman at the start of the level. There's a locker with steel bearing ammo.

Go into the room with the headlamp on the floor. To the right there's an empty bathroom. Sneak into the next room and knock out/kill the drunk sitting by the lamp. The drunk drops a customized Bastard and Duplet. The bathroom on the right has a backpack in the last stall with some ammo.

Go to the left to the large room. There's an armored guard standing by a column. There's a guard practicing with Throwing Knives. By the campfire there's one guard sitting and one guard sleeping. A guard walks between the the center tunnel and one of the side tunnels.

Wait for the guard to walk into the center tunnel. Sneak behind him and knock out/kill the armored guard. Knock out/kill the next guard when he's in the center tunnel. Turn around and knock out/kill the guy practicing with the Throwing Knives. Knock out/kill the guard sitting by the campfire. Knock out or kill the sleeping guard.

There's a couple of incendiary grenades on top of the tall crates by the campfire. There's a backpack with ammo on the box next to the sitting guard. There are Throwing Knives at the target board.

Go into the room to the left of the target board. Go down the steps to the floor hatch. Going down the floor hatch is a one way trip. When you're ready, drop down into the tunnel.

Getting to the Exit -  
The corpse in the tunnel has a filter and Gas Mask. Go down the tunnel. On the other side of the log trap there's a bomb trap. Disarm the bomb trap. Go to the end of the tunnel. Go up the steps on the left. Take off the Gas Mask.

!REDUX RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +15 Turn to the left and burn away the cobwebs. Tucked in the corner there's a skeleton with +15 BULLETS. There's a fuse box on the left that can be powered up to turn on the lights.

!NOTE Go left to the open door. Look in the alcove to the left. Pick up the NOTE next to the body and Kalash.

Go through the doorway and turn right in the hallway. Follow the hallway to another room. Behind the barrels is a skeleton with a Medkit. Open the metal gate. Go down the hallway to the subway tracks. Since this was the knock out or kill walkthrough there's no Moral Point once you reach Ulman. If you go left to the end of the tunnel there's a supply case to the right by the airlock gate with supplies.

Get in the railcar to end the level.

Go to 5.1 POLIS

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Five: "Hope"  
| \\\ \/ | 5.1 POLIS | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-50]_

_  
| | | It's hard to describe my feelings at that moment...exhausted, | | yes, but joyful - I had made it! Once I delivered Hunter's | | message, the rescue of my home station could be decided by | | those stronger and wiser than I. And my task would be over. | |_|

!REDUX Grab the NOTE from the bookcase next to the desk

You finally make it to Polis Station. Polis is bigger, brighter, and cleaner than any other station you've visited. Follow Ulman into the checkpoint.  
Listen to the Captain. Ulman goes to look for Miller and returns a couple of minutes later.

!REDUX There's only an ammo exchange kiosk and a weapons merchant.  
You can only buy a Bigun (bicycle gun) and the Kalash 2012.

Bigun (90 bullets), laser sight (15b)  
Kalash 2012 (115 bullets)  
1) 2x sight (45b) or IR sight (35b) or reflex sight (25b)  
2) Silencer (30b)  
3) Extended magazine (45b), Laser sight (15b)

If you don't have a shotgun, the Bigun is recommended.  
Keep the Helsing for the librarians.

There is a trader selling a Heavy Suit, an ammo exchange trader, and a weapon trader. Deal with the traders before approaching Miller. This is the only time you can get a Kalash 2012 with a scope and silencer and still have enemies to face. The Helsing is useful in the library if you plan on fighting your way through there. You can get a free Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet later.  
Exchange any unusable ammo. Sell all of the sniper ammo. If you don't have a Helsing, sell all your arrows. You can also sell the majority of your revolver ammo. Hold on to about 100 shotgun shells and sell the rest. Keep all your 5.45 ammo.

!RHC The Heavy Suit is recommended.

| | | Polis Station Market | | | | (300b/267b) Kalash 2012 | | | | (150b/133b) Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet | | | | 100 bullets Heavy Suit (armor) | | | | 10 bullets Medkit | | 10 bullets Throwing Knife | | 20 bullets Sticky Grenade | | | | Ammo Exchange | | Buy for 1 bullet Sell X rounds for 1 bullet | | Revolver 3 rounds 6 rounds | | 5.45 ammo 5 rounds 10 rounds | | Shotgun 2 rounds 4 rounds | | Sniper 8 rounds 16 rounds | | Arrow 1 arrow 2 arrows | |_|

!REDUX Approach Miller when you're done with the traders.  
You'll automatically move to Miller's office.

!REDUX You can free roam a little before going to the Council Chambers. Walk out of Miller's office. Go to the bar off to the left. You can buy 3 drinks for 5 bullets each.  
For each drink, the bartender toasts you. After the third drink, the bartender passes out behind the bar with the booze preventing any other drinks from being poured.

Approach the guard by the double doors. He opens the doors to the Council Chamber. Walk in for a cutscene.

About four hours later you're in front of the gate.  
While Miller is ranting, go to the right and pick up the NOTE from the barrel.

Approach Miller and Ulman. You automatically move to Miller's office and the Council Chambers. You end up on the surface.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Five: "Hope"  
| \\\ \/ | 5.2 ALLEY | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-50]_

_  
| | | The Council's decision shocked me, but Miller's plan gave me | | hope. Once more, I climbed up to the bones of Moscow, to | | search for the secret of D6 and a way to awaken the horde of | | missiles... | |_|

!REDUX Alley and Library have been combined into one level.  
See 5.2R Alley Redux.

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Put on your Gas Mask. Go to the left. Loot the ammo and +10 filter from the body. Go back to the start. Use the pipe by the car to cross over the radioactive water. The rusty pipe breaks apart under your weight. Use the other pipes to the left to stay out of the water. There's a blue object in the water.  
Jump down on the blue object and use the boards and slab to get up on the ledge with the body. Watch out for the demon that lands next to you and attacks you a couple of times. The body has some ammo and a Revolver with stock, optics, and silencer. Look to the left and go down the manhole into a tunnel. Use the Combat Knife to break the icicles. Exit the tunnel to the surface. Go all the way to the left to the body with an arrow, ammo, +5 BULLETS, and a Kalash. Go back to the blue object. Use the pipe and boards to get up to the surface.

!RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +4 !RHC There is no Kalash in a supply crate Go to the left and go past the wrecked vehicles. Kill any nosalises along the way. Go into the back of the white truck on the right for a large ammo cache.  
There's sniper ammo, three arrows, throwing knives, +4 in BULLETS, and a Kalash in one of the supply crates. Exit the truck.

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Look to the left by the van. There's a body with a Gas Mask, 5.45 ammo, and a +10 filter. Go past the bus and go to the left by the delivery truck. There's a body with a +1 BULLET. Move up to the wrecked car on the right. Turn to the left and go up the steps of the library. A demon flies down and attacks you.  
Go up to the wall and go all the way to the left. Go down the stairs. Use the combat knife to break through the icicles. Go into the sewer tunnel. Sprint to the other end of the sewer tunnel to a cache. There's some ammo, a grenade,  
throwing knives, and +5 BULLETS. Sprint back to other end of the sewer tunnel and go back to the surface.

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Follow the wooden boards to get out of the depression. Stay at the bottom of the steps. Part of the library crumbles and smashes down onto the steps in front of you. If you go up the steps immediately, the falling debris kills you.  
Go up the steps and go to the right. Near the entrance are two dead bodies in a snowbank along with a Revolver, Gas Mask, and some ammo. You meet up with Miller and another ranger, Danila, at the entrance. Before going into the library, turn around and look to the left. Go to the white van that's on the left side of the statue. There's a supply case inside the van with shotgun ammo and +5 BULLETS. Approach the library entrance to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Five: "Hope"  
| \\\ \/ | 5.3 LIBRARY | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-50]_

_  
| | | Upon entering the Great Library, I was in awe. It seemed like | | a fairy tale castle, and as in the old stories, its treasures | | were guarded by monsters. | |_|

There's a body by the doors with a filter. Go down the hallway with Miller and enter the library. Danila and Miller will hold the doors until you find a way deeper into the library. Go to the right for a body with ammo, a Kalash, and a filter. Go up the stairs. The door in front of you gets closed and barricaded from the other side. Go to the right. There's a filter by the carnivorous tentacle. Shoot the tentacle and it will curl up towards the ceiling. Grab the filter. Run past the other ceiling tentacles. There's a corpse with an Automatic Shotgun, a filter, and some ammo. Sprint past the other tentacles.  
Loot the body on the slab for some 5.45 ammo. Jump through the hole in the wall. Pick up the 5.45 ammo from the body on the left.

Go to the door on the right. Look through the hole and shoot the board that's barricading the door. Danila and Miller will let you out of the room. Exit the room and go to the left. Jump over the broken column. Break through the broken door on the right. Go into the room and climb up the bookcase leaning against the wall. Look up through the broken wall and shoot the chandelier. The chandelier swings down and breaks through the next door.  
!Steam Achievement Quick-witted

The body in the room has a Revolver with stock and optics and some revolver ammo. Go back through the broken door. There's a body by the window with an Automatic Shotgun. Go into the chandelier room. The body at the bottom of the stairs has a Duplet and some shotgun ammo. The body on the right has a filter,  
revolver ammo, and a Revolver with Extended Barrel.

Go up the stairs to the next room. Go up the stairs on the right to find another body. Miller and Danila are on the right side of the room below the upper level. We missed Miller and Danila fighting a demon, and seeing Danila almost getting carried off by the demon, but getting dropped hard on the ground instead. We also missed Miller giving some crucial information on how to deal with the Librarians. First, Librarians won't attack if you face them.  
Librarians always attack if you turn your back to them. Second, slowly back away when a Librarian approaches you. Doing both of these things prevents most Librarian attacks. Miller has to take Danila for medical help and leaves you to face the Librarians and find the secret military archives.

Go up the stairs on the right side of the room. Climb up the card catalog to the upper level. You can pick up some shot gun ammo by the Duplet at the left end. Go through the doorway. Watch out for the ceiling tentacle. Go left to the other end of the hallway. Break through the broken door. Go through the doorway to end the level.

Go to 5.4 Depository.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Five: "Hope"  
| \\\ \/ | 5.2R ALLEY REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-50]_

_  
| | | The Council's decision shocked me, but Miller's plan gave me | | hope. Once more, I climbed up to the bones of Moscow, to | | search for the secret of D6 and a way to awaken the horde of | | missiles... | |_|

Put on the Gas Mask. Go up the escalator to the subway station. There's a body on the left with a Gas Mask. To the right by a booth there's a skeleton with a Medkit. Go outside. If you go to the right, there's a body with shotgun ammo.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 Move up to the stone wall. On the body you find +2 BULLETS, a NOTE, a filter,  
and ammo. If we continue along the left path there's an area of partially frozen water to cross. Stay on the ice so you don't fall in the water.  
Watchers can attack on the left side. A demon can sometimes grab you. Past the ice there's a manhole on the right. It's a one-way drop into the manhole.  
There's really nothing on the left side.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 Instead, let's follow the stream until we can get to the right bank. There's a demon around so let's switch to sticky grenades (TAB, DOWN). Turn around and make your way down to the stream. Follow the stream. There's a path up to the right bank. A demon might land near the body. If so, try to hit with a sticky grenade. Check the body for +3 BULLETS. Drop down the manhole to the left.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Turn around and look down. You land right on top of a corpse with a filter and a Medkit. Turn around and go outside. Some watchers may attack. Follow the path through the ravine. Jump on top of the vehicle so you can get to the body with the KEY, +8 BULLETS, a Gas Mask, filter, and ammo.

Turn around a jump on top of the blue box. Look to the left. Jump onto the pipe and use the wooden boards to get up onto the right bank. Once on the right bank, most paths to the left bank are one way. It is recommended to stay on the right bank if you want to continue to explore.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Head into the bus on the right. Turn to the right and disarm the trap. The small case to the right has +8 BULLETS and some ammo, and a sticky grenade.  
Exit the bus.

Check the back of the two white vehicles. One has a backpack with ammo. The other has a dead watcher with a couple of arrows. Move up and go into another bus. There's a skeleton on the floor near the back of the bus still holding a medical case with a filter and Medkit.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +3 Our next stop is the back of a large delivery van. Disarm the grenade trap.  
The first case has grenades. There's +3 BULLETS and throwing knives on the wooden box. A Kalash is in the other case. On top of the other wooden box there's +3 BULLETS. Watch out for watchers!

Exit the van and go to the left. The body has a filter. Expect watcher attacks going forward. There's also demons. Look for a van on the left that's stuck on a fence. There's a pair of feet sticking out of the back of the van. Check the body pinned under the truck for +2 BULLETS.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Continue moving forward and look for a path to the left. It should lead to a set of steps along the side of the library. Let's backtrack to the left. Go down the steps on the left into a pit. The corpse has a filter. Disarm the log trap. Go into the pipe and go to the left. There are two wooden boxes on either side of the skeleton. The box on the left has ammo while the box on the right has +8 BULLETS and throwing knives. Go back outside.

Go to the bottom of the steps and wait. Part of the facade of the building falls down onto the steps. You die if the rubble crushes you. Go up the steps and go along the side of the building to the courtyard in front of the library.

Go to the doors of the library. Nobody's home. Go to the statue in the center of the courtyard. A horde of watchers attack. Run around the courtyard until the other Polis Rangers show up. Form a circle around the van and kill the horde.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 !REDUX RHC You find +9 BULLETS instead of +45 After the fight check the body leaning up against the overturned truck next to the statue for a Gas Mask and ammo. Across from the body there's a small van. Check the van for a supply case with +8 BULLETS and ammo. In the back of the overturned truck is the SAFE. Unlock it for +45 BULLETS, filters, and ammo. Join the Miller and the other ranger, Danilla, at the doors of the library.

!REDUX This was the Library level in the original game

Go into the library. The body in the hallway has filters and ammo. Go through the inner doors. Go to the right and walk over the knocked over divider.  
Pick up the NOTE and check the body for a filter. Turn around and get to the stairs.

Go up the stairs and take a right. You can dodge or shoot the tentacles hanging down from the ceiling. Run past the tentacles to the end of the room. Check the body for a gas mask and supplies. Hidden in the cobwebs to the right is another body with a KEY.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 Now you want to run back downstairs. Take the first left at the bottom of the stairs. Turn to the left. the safe is by a cabinet. Loot the SAFE for a sticky grenade, +16 BULLETS, and an incendiary grenade. Now go back upstairs and run all the way around the stairs.

Check the body on the slab for a Gas Mask and shotgun ammo. Going through the hole in the wall is a one-way trip. Shoot the tentacle. The body on the floor has a filter. Go to the partially open door. Look through the opening and shoot the wooden board that's barricading the doors. This allows Miller and Danilla to join you. They break down the door so you can get out of the room.

The body by the window to the left has a filter and ammo. A demon will fly in and attack through the window. It didn't die from a single sticky grenade.

Look for a partially broken door. Use the melee attack [V] to break down the door. Quickly enter the room and shoot the chandelier through the hole in the wall. This breaks open a door to the the next section of the library.  
The body in the room has some ammo and a Bastard with stock, silencer, and IR sight.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Exit the room and go into the room with the chandelier. There's a skeleton in the corner to the right with a filter and +8 BULLETS. The body at the bottom of the stairs has ammo, maybe a filter. Go up the stairs into the next room.  
Danilla gets seriously injured by a demon. Miller leaves the rest of the mission to you. Go up the stairs to the upper level. Take a left at the door.  
The body has a Kalash, filter, and ammo. Go through the door into a hallway.  
Go down the hallway and go through the other door to end the level. You may have to melee attack the second door.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Five: "Hope"  
| \\\ \/ | 5.4 DEPOSITORY | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-50]_

_  
| | | I was alone again...and soon I would look into the eyes of | | fear - literally. | |_|

!REDUX See 5.4R Depository Redux

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 There is a librarian right in front of you. Go forward past the staircases and go to the right. Look behind the overturned bookcase for a body with pistol ammo and a Revolver with rifle stock. Go across the room to the desk with the lamp. Behind the desk is +5 BULLETS and a Throwing Knife by a body.

Okay, now go down the stairs and go towards the librarian. The exit to the room is the door on the right side of the room. The body in the room has some shotgun ammo and a gas mask. Do not turn your back on the librarian. Once a librarian starts to attack you, you have to kill it or run away. Circle around the librarian. If the librarian approaches you, back away slowly. Don't get backed into a corner. When the librarian starts to pound the ground with its fists, stay still. The librarian eventually walks away and jump up into the ceiling.

!REDUX Go into the room on the left. Go to the left wall for a cache of +16 BULLETS. Go back into the hallway. Go to the right for a body with a filter. Go through the doorway

There is another librarian past the broken door in the hallway. There is nothing in the room on the left. Go to the T-intersection. There's a body to the right with a +5 filter and a gas mask. Go to the left and go through the open doorway. A librarian uses a slab to block the doorway once you enter the room. There's a dead soldier in here with revolver ammo and a Revolver. Go through the broken door to the next room.

!RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +5 Going past the big hole in the ceiling triggers the third librarian which breaks through the door on the left. Back into the previous room and the librarian should jump into the ceiling. Go back to the hallway. The room on the right has a filter on the floor. Go into the room on the left. On top of the filing cabinet is a +2 Medkit. Go through the hole in the wall and through the door to the bathroom. Loot the body for some shotgun ammo. There's an Automatic Shotgun and a filter by the body. On the other side of the doorway leading to the urinals is +5 BULLETS. Approach the hole in the wall and grab the shotgun ammo. You get grabbed by a librarian. Go through the doorway to the right of the hole in the wall and exit the bathroom.

There's another librarian in the hallway. Go down the hallway and go around the corner to the right. There's a body at the foot of the stairs that might have a gas mask and a filter. Go up the stairs and go to the left. There are three arrows you can get by the hole in the wall. Turn around and go past the hole in the floor to the windows. A librarian jumps up behind you. After you've dealt with the librarian go past the large square hole and the next hole in the floor and jump down the third hole. In the left corner you can find +5 BULLETS and a +5 filter. Climb up the leaning bookcase to get back to the upper floor.

Crawl through the hole in the wall. You can get some sniper ammo, a +5 filter,  
a Medkit, and a gas mask from the body. Open up the metal gate and exit the room. Go around the corner to encounter another librarian. Go through the doorway on the left. Go through the room and go through the doorway on the right. You're now above the room where you encountered the first librarian. Go to the side of the room with the windows. Head towards the elevator. A librarian knocks you into the elevator and kills a demon. The elevator gets knocked down to a lower level. Pick up the +3 Medkit from the floor of the elevator. Crouch down to exit the elevator. Deal with the librarian in the room. Go through the door opposite the elevator to end the level.

Go to 5.5 Archives.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Five: "Hope"  
| \\\ \/ | 5.4R DEPOSITORY REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-50]_

_  
| | | I was alone again...and soon I would look into the eyes of | | fear - literally. | |_|

Librarians are especially tough, maybe as tough as demons. It takes two sticky grenades to kill one. However, librarians are not overtly aggressive.  
If you face the librarian, back up when it approaches you, and freeze when it pounds the ground, the librarian will leave you alone. Turning your back on a librarian, moving towards it, or moving while it does its aggressive display will cause it to attack you.

Search the area to the right of the staircase for a body with a filter, ammo,  
and throwing knives. Search the area on the left for a body with a filter, a sticky grenade, and throwing knives.

Go down the steps into the large room with the librarian. The librarian may have jumped up through one of the holes in the ceiling, but will eventually jump back down. The body has a Gas Mask and some ammo. The exit is the partially broken door on the right.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 Go into the room on the left. Go to the left wall for a cache of +16 BULLETS and ammo. Go back to the hallway. Go to the right for a body with a filter and ammo. Go to the left and go into the room. A librarian blocks the doorway with a slab.

The three bodies in the room all have sticky grenades and filters. One has a Medkit. Search the shelves by the windows for a NOTE. Break through the other door to exit the room. Go to the window and go to the room on the right. On the floor there's a backpack with a filter and ammo. Go across the hall into the room with the filing cabinets. Go through the hole in the wall to the next hallway.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Break down the door to enter the bathroom. Go to the right and search the last stall on the left for a backpack +8 BULLETS and a filter. Loot the body by the hole in the wall for +8 BULLETS. A Librarian grabs you through the hole and after a bit of tug-of-war you manage to get free. There's a Gas Mask in one of the sinks to the left. Go right and exit the bathroom.

Go down the hallway, check the body around the corner for a sticky grenade,  
and go up the stairs. Go to the right. There are three arrows stuck in the wall. Continue to the right. Crouch down and go through the hole in the wall.  
A librarian will try to grab you after you go through the hole. The body in the hole has a filter.

Go through the door in the room. Watch out for the grabby hand on the right.  
Go around the corner. Look for a doorway on the left. Go through the room and go through the other doorway to an area with many support columns. Go to the left and go to the far end of the room. Go around the wall at the end of the room for a body with a filter. Head to the windows and take a left. Go to the elevator.

A librarian attacks you. You scramble into the elevator. A demon attacks the librarian. The demon attacks you in the elevator. The librarian attacks the demon. Another librarian gets on top the elevator and sends it crashing down to the lower level.

Exit the elevator. The dead librarian has an arrow in the back of its head.  
In the left corner by the elevators there's a dead guy with a Gas Mask, filter,  
and some ammo. Go through the green door to the right of the elevators to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Five: "Hope"  
| \\\ \/ | 5.5 ARCHIVES | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-50]_

_  
| | | The underground depository was a frightening place, and I | | had no idea where, or what, to search. But I refused to | | think that all my efforts would come to nothing. | |_|

!REDUX Almost all the bodies will have a filter and most have a sticky grenade

Take off the gas mask. Hop over the wooden structure to the left. There's a body with revolver ammo and a Medkit. There are two librarians in the next room. Wait for one librarian to leave. Enter the room. There's an arrow in the column on the right. Go through the gate on the right and deal with the other librarian. You can sneak around the librarian with your flashlight off. There are two arrows in the wooden cabinet. The partially eaten body has a clip of assault rifle ammo.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 !REDUX On the left side of the room there's an arrow in one of the cabinets. Check the bookcase near the left corner for a NOTE. Another body is on the right side of the room with +8 BULLETS.

Exit the room and go down the hallway.

The broken staircase is unstable and will fall apart when you walk across it.  
Quickly jump and run to the next staircase until you get to a stable ledge.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 !REDUX Stop on the first ledge, Burn away to the cobwebs and loot the backpack for +8 BULLETS.

Jump over to the next lower ledge. From here there's one more jump to get to the bottom without taking fall damage. At the bottom of the stairwell climb up the ladder.

!REDUX The bottom of the stairwell is flooded, so you automatically crawl up to the doorway.

!REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 !REDUX In the small room with the ribcage there's +8 BULLETS and ammo of different types.

The next room has a librarian. Go down to the lower level. There's a little room in the far left corner that has a ribcage with some 5.45 ammo.

Get onto the ventilation shafts. You can climb up the staircase to the top and jump onto the ventilation shaft. The other way is to use the slabs and wooden boards to get to the dual pipes. Crouch down on the dual pipes to get on top of the ventilation shaft.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 !REDUX The body closest to the stairs has +16 BULLETS. The body in the far corner has +8 BULLETS.

There are two bodies in opposite corners of the room. One body has +5 BULLETS and two clips of 5.45 ammo. The other body has some shotgun ammo, revolver ammo, and a Medkit. Follow the ventilation shafts to the opening in the wall by the top of the stairs. Go into the ventilation shaft with the boot. Watch out for the grabby librarian at the grate on the left. Exit the vent.

!REDUX There are no bullets by the first librarian to the right

!REDUX You find ammo and a filter by the body

Go down the first flight of stairs and look to the right. There's a sleeping librarian on the ground. To the right of that librarian is +5 BULLETS. Sneak down the stairs and drop to the ground. Sneak along the left side of the room.  
Go through the opening on the right. There's another sleeping librarian. Sneak towards the librarian. It should wake up and run away. Go around the corner and go straight past the glowing stalagmite sticking up from the floor. There's some ammo and a Medkit.

Go through the doorway by the stalagmite. Go to the top of the stairs. Go through the doorway at the top of the stairs. Don't use the wooden boards to cross the room as they break under your weight. Jump over the gaps.

!REDUX To the right of the sleeping librarian there's a KEY. Sneak up and take the key.

Go through the doorway and go to the bottom of the stairs. There's another sleeping librarian in the next room. Make sure not to kick any of the bones on the ground. Go to the right wall. Sneak across the room to the staircase. Go up the stairs.

!REDUX RHC You find +3 BULLETS instead of +24 !REDUX There's no ammo on top of the cabinet. In the first room on the right is the SAFE with +24 BULLETS, a filter, and ammo.

You're back inside the library building. Go towards the first doorway on the right. There's a 5.45 clip on top of the cabinet to the left of the door. Go into the room. Open the safe to get some revolver ammo and two +5 filters. The other room on the right is empty.

Go to the metal door on the other side of the room. You automatically search through the secret military archive until you find the information on D6 in the drawer labeled D6. You grab the D6 dossier and exit the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Five: "Hope"  
| \\\ \/ | 5.6 DRIVING TO SPARTA / CHURCH | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-50]_

_  
| | | I had found the D6 documents, but Miller had not yet returned. | | Without his help, I wasn't certain I could get out of the | | Library alive-but everything depended on it. | |_|

!REDUX On a barrel next to the radio is a NOTE

You arrive at Sparta Base. You can listen to the two rangers talking about the survivors right after the war. There some rangers hanging around the radio. On the other side of the garage is Vladimir. Here you can pick up supplies and take any weapons you want.

!REDUX RHC You find +8 BULLETS instead of +46 !REDUX You can pick up +46 BULLETS and some filters by Vladimir

!REDUX Vladimir Weapons and free customizations

Revolver 1) 2x sight, IR sight, or Reflex sight 2) Extended barrel OR Silencer 3) Stock+forend, Laser sight Kalash 2012 1) 2x sight, IR sight, or Reflex sight 2) Silencer 3) Laser sight Bigun (rotary shotgun)  
1) Laser sight Hellbreath (aka Volt Drive)  
1) 4x sight, IR sight, or Reflex sight 2) Extended battery OR Heavy duty capacitor 3) Laser sight Abzats (heavy machine gun)  
1) Muzzle brake 2) Laser sight, autofire adapter

You definitely want to grab the Abzats here. Take the Hellbreath if you still need Hellbreath kills for the achievement.

Vladimir has the following items: throwing knives, Nightvision Goggles,  
filters, a gas mask, a Medkit, grenades, sticky grenades, ammo, a Duplet, an automatic shotgun with bayonet, a Kalash, a Revolver with rifle stock, and a Kalash 2012. Swap out the Tihar or Helsing for the automatic shotgun with bayonet. You can also swap out a silenced revolver. Take the Kalash 2012.  
You won't need any sniper type weapons, but you probably want to hold on to a scoped weapon.

If the Hellbreath and Heavy Automatic Shotgun are available, take the Hellbreath instead of the Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet or the Abzats.

Ulman is chopping wood. Go up the stairs.

!MORAL GAIN Talk to Khan for a Moral Point

!REDUX Take the NOTE in the box on the floor near Khan

Talk to Miller. Tell Miller you're ready to end the level.

!REDUX You have to follow the rangers downstairs then into the Church basement. Approach the train to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Six: "D6"  
| \\\ \/ | 6.1 DARK STAR | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-60]_

_  
| | | Dark Tunnels, wheel rattle, and the smell of death. That's how | | our journey to D6 began. But, our goal seemed closer, now. | |_|

You're traveling in the ranger's train to D6. You have a white out. Walk forward towards the human figure by the tree. The vision changes and there's a Dark One in front of you.

!REDUX !MORAL POINT Walk forward until you see the woman. Continue walking forward past the Dark Ones to gain a Moral Point. If you turn around and walk away, you lose a Moral Point and the vision ends immediately. If you don't move, you simply return to the train.

!MORAL POINT Follow the Dark One through the gate to gain a Moral Point. If you don't follow the Dark One or walk away from the Dark One, you lose a Moral Point. You "return" to the train.

!REDUX You need to kill 30 enemies with the flamethrower instead of 5

!REDUX The Flamethrower is now hand-held. You automatically pick it up.  
The Flamethrower is a pneumatic weapon. You have to keep the pressure up in order for it to be effective. To increase the pressure you want to hold [R] and use [LMB].

The train arrives at the gate. Then, the nosalises come. This is the only time you can use a flamethrower. Kill at least 5 enemies to get the !Steam Achievement Pyro. Use the flamethrower on the back of the train to kill the nosalises. Point the flamethrower down as far as possible and sweep it back and forth. This should kill almost all the nosalises. Let go of the flamethrower and kill any nosalises that jump onto the back of the train.

!REDUX You can keep the Flamethrower. Exit the train and go to the right. Go through the doorway and pick up the NOTE. The skeleton has some ammo. Go back to where the Rangers are standing around to end the level.

The rangers get the gate open and the train makes it to the D6 station.  
Follow the rangers to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Six: "D6"  
| \\\ \/ | 6.2 DUNGEON | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-60]_

_  
| | | The chaos of the tunnel was locked away behind the airlock | | gates. They seemed invulnerable...and at that moment, so | | did my comrades. | |_|

!REDUX Dungeon and Cave have been combined into one level.  
See 6.2R DUNGEON REDUX

!RHC You find +19 BULLETS instead of +28 !RHC You find +6 BULLETS instead of +10 Go into the second room on the left. Grab the shotgun ammo and +28 BULLETS.  
There are three filters on another shelf. There's a set of Nightvision Goggles by the radio in the back of the room. Go down the hallway and go into the room on the left. Pick up the +10 BULLETS in the left corner of the room by the nosalis leg. Go to the gate where the rangers are waiting.

Go to the wall to the right of the gate. The breakers under the light turns on the rest of the overhead lights in the room. Open the gate using the breakers on the right side of the gate. The breakers on the left side of the gate are broken. Stay just inside the gate by Vladimir. You need to protect Vladimir.  
Then, the nosalises come. The rest of the ranger squad goes into the room at the bottom of the ramp. Stay with Vladimir and kill the nosalises that run up the ramp. The ranger squad moves to the opposite side of the room. Go down the ramp and follow them. Another group of nosalises attack. Move into the next room and fight off another wave of nosalises. Protect Vladimir. The third room also has a group of nosalises. Move up to the gate. Boris gets taken out by a nosalis. He drops his VSV rifle with a scope. Loot his body for ammo and move on to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Six: "D6"  
| \\\ \/ | 6.3 CAVE | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-60]_

_  
| | | It was one loss after another. And for every one who died | | helping me save my home station, I felt a needle in my heart. | |_|

!REDUX Skip this section. See 6.2R DUNGEON REDUX / CAVE

!RHC You find +16 BULLETS instead of +30 !RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +2 There's a Gas Mask on the right. Go into the room on the right for shotgun ammo and +30 BULLETS. There is also two filters in the crate that I couldn't pick up. Join the rangers at the gate. Put on the gas mask. Look at the crates to the right of the gate for +2 BULLETS. Follow the rangers down the stairs to the pool. Fight off the two waves of nosalises. There's a Gas Mask and a Medkit on the left side of the room.

!RHC You find +8 BULLETS instead of +15 Go to the right side of the room and go down the passage. Take off the Gas Mask. The rangers open a gate and send you in alone to find the control panel.  
Crawl under the gate and it slams shut behind you. You get trapped in a room with an armored nosalis. The armored nosalis doesn't like light so keep the flashlight turned on it to keep it away from you. Stay calm and kill the armored nosalis. Go into the next room and grab the ammo and +15 BULLETS from the crate.

!RHC You find +23 BULLETS instead of +44 Exit the room to a hallway. Go right. Use the combat knife to break open the door to the bathroom. Loot the body for 5.45 ammo. Exit the bathroom and go left. Follow the hallway and break through another door with the combat knife.  
Go left and break through another door. Loot the arrows from the crate and +44 BULLETS from the safe. There are a couple of filters. Break through the door by the safe. Exit the room and go straight into the hallway. Go left and follow the hallway to a manhole. Climb down the ladder into the sewers. Put on the gas mask. Go down the sewer tunnel with the glowing fungus at the end. Go through the broken wall on the right into a tunnel.

Go up the tunnel to the cave. Take off the gas mask. There's an armored nosalis in the cave. Kill it before continuing. Go around the upper level to find some arrows and a crate with some ammo and a Medkit. Go back around and go down the wooden planks to the metal platform. Loot the weapon next to the body for +18 BULLETS. Go down the steps. Run across the metal walkway into a room. Use the breakers next to the door to open the door.

Go through the door and go left to meet up with the other rangers. Stefan, the other redshirt ranger, died while you were in the cave. There's a Gas Mask next to the gate. Then, the subway comes. Board the subway to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Six: "D6"  
| \\\ \/ | 6.2 DUNGEON REDUX / CAVE | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-60]_

_  
| | | The chaos of the tunnel was locked away behind the airlock | | gates. They seemed invulnerable...and at that moment, so | | did my comrades. | |_|

Dungeon and Cave have been combined into one level. In-game the level starts as Dungeon, but from the Chapter Select menu the level shows up as Cave.

Go to the left by the elevator. A safe is in the crate. Check the skeleton for shotgun shells, a Medkit, and maybe a grenade.

Go through the doorway on the left instead of the hallway on the right.  
Behind the door in the corner there's a locker with some supplies including flamethrower fuel. The case on the floor next to the couch is empty. You can play the tape recorder on the couch. The supply case on the boxes is full of grenades. The locker on the floor has arrows and ball bearing ammo.

!REDUX RHC You find +2 BULLETS instead of +16 Go through the next doorway and go straight until you get to the rangers.  
Check the corpse on the left for supplies. Open the gate next to the corpse.  
Go to the left and use the lighter to burn away the cobwebs. Loot the wall locker for the KEY and +16 BULLETS. Go back and loot the SAFE. Inside the safe is +16 BULLETS, shotgun ammo, and assault rifle ammo.

Return to the rangers. The switch next to the door doesn't do anything. Go into the room that's across from the gate. Use the control panel to start up the generator. Go back and use the switch next to the gate to raise the door.

Go into the first room. Go to the far corner on the left. Loot the corpse for a NOTE and some flamethrower ammo. Nosalises rush into the room from the grates near the ceiling. After the nosalises are dead, Vladimir opens the gate to the next room. Another group of nosalises attack.

Go into the next room and fight another pack of nosalises. There's a skeleton with shotgun shells and a Medkit in front of the next gate. Go into the next room. Fight off more nosalises. Go up the steps. Use the switch next to the gate.

!REDUX RHC You find +9 BULLETS instead of +46 Boris gets dragged off. Go through the gate. Go to the right and check the red supply case for +46 BULLETS. Go to the side with the elevator. Pick up the NOTE. Check the lockers for flamethrower fuel and some ammo. Continue on to the next gate. Look for a small supply case on the right.

!REDUX This was the Cave level in the original Metro 2033

Go through the gate. The box on the left has flamethrower fuel. Go down the stairs into the next room. Put on your Gas Mask. In the far corner opposite from the stairs you can find a small supply case and a Duplet with stock behind a column. Fight off the two waves of nosalises. Join the rangers in the tunnel off to the left.

Take off the Gas Mask. Approach the gate to automatically crawl under it into the next room. The gate slams shut behind you. Next to the gate is a skeleton with some incendiary grenades. You can burn the pulsating white masses. The area is infested with giant scorpion-like spiders.

!REDUX RHC You find +4 BULLETS instead of +23 !REDUX RHC You find +8 BULLETS instead of +42 Go through the doorway and grab the +23 BULLETS from the supply case. Go through the other doorway. Go to the right. Go around the corner and break down the door. This leads to the bathroom. Burn away the pulsating masses.  
Check the toilets for the KEY. Exit the bathroom and go right. Turn the corner and go straight. Break the door to a small room. Inside the room is the SAFE. Unlock the safe for +42 BULLETS and some ammo.

Break through the other door and go through the doorway to the right. Go left and go into the next room. Climb down the ladder. You immediately get swarmed by spiders. Kill them all.

One of the pipes has a body clutching some flamethrower fuel. Another pipe leads up into a small room where you can find a small supply case on the floor. The exit is in another pipe. Look for a break in the pipe on the right.

Go up the tunnel into a large cave. You have to go the left around the wall of the wave. You can nab some arrows in one of the wooden posts. You can use the natural bridge as a shortcut to the body next to a supply case. Go back to the stone bridge and jump down onto the metal platform. Take the NOTE from the skeleton.

Go down to the walkway and go under the stone bridge. Use the switch on the left to go through the door. Join the rangers on the subway platform. Get on the automatic subway to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Six: "D6"  
| \\\ \/ | 6.4 D6 | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-60]_

_  
| | | We were close to D6 now. It was hard to believe that we'd | | found the legendary Command Center. But, was it worth so | | many lives? Soon, we'd know the answer... | |_|

!REDUX D6, Biomass, and Separation have been combined into one level.  
See 6.4R D6 REDUX

!RHC You find +26 BULLETS instead of +50 Put on your gas mask. Miller hands you a filter. Exit the subway. Vladimir and Ulman get to stay by the subway. Follow Miller to the right and go down the stairs to the lower platform. Go through the first open subway door on the left. Cross over to the next subway train. Don't get electrocuted. Turn right and go to the control booth of the second subway train for a cache containing a Kalash 2012, a Gas Mask, a +10 filter, and +50 BULLETS. Exit the second subway train onto the opposite platform. Go down the steps. Run around the giant hole and go up to the top of the staircase. Join Miller in the control booth.  
There's a locker in the control booth with some 5.45 ammo, a Gas Mask, and a filter.

Now to turn on the air filtration system. Open the door of the control booth and go up the stairs. Run around the circular walkway and use each panel to get access to the starter motors. Notice that each panel is numbered from 1 to 4.  
The white number appears to the right of the yellow electrical symbol. Listen to Miller's instructions to start the motors in the correct order. Target the red square button on top of the motor. Hold down the [E] key until the motor starts up. The sequence is random.

Go back down to the control booth. Watch out for the walkway on the way back as it collapses. Take off the gas mask. Follow Miller out of the control booth and down the stairs. Don't go all the way down the stairs. Walk onto the subway platform. Crouch to get onto the transport platform with Vladimir and Ulman.  
The platform slowly spirals down into the central shaft.

!RHC You find +21 BULLETS instead of +42 !RHC You find +22 BULLETS instead of +42 Exit the platform when it stops. Look in the cab of the nearest yellow vehicle.  
Use the switch to turn on the vehicle. It crashes into the gate and rams the gate open. Run to the right. Check the little yellow vehicles. One of them has a Kalash 2012 and +42 BULLETS. Go back to the rangers. Go through the open gate. Check by the crates on the left side of the room for a Kalash 2012 and a supply crate full of books. Go into the control booth. There's another supply case with copies of the Metro 2033 books. Grab the +42 BULLETS off the cart by the door. Exit the control booth and go down the hallway to join the rangers in the Control Center.

You can take off the gas mask. There's a supply shelf on the right side of the room with lots of 5.45 ammo, a Kalash 2012, a +2 Medkit, a Gas Mask, and a couple of +5 filters. So, guess who gets sent to manually start up the reactor in the lowest levels. Plus, everything has to be shut down to power up the only platform that goes to the reactor. It was a dark and stormy night, and the moon was full. Follow Miller and Ulman back to the gates. Then, the amoebas come.  
Well, just two. Miller decides to leave Ulman with Vladimir. Go through the gate and start running to the right. Follow Miller around the central shaft and join him on the transport platform.

!RHC You find +9 BULLETS instead of +15 Stay on the platform once it stops. Turn around and use a scoped weapon to destroy as many amoeba spawners as possible. The amoeba spawners are pulsating green-blue blobs on the floor and walls. There are four spawners on the floor through the "b4" opening. There is one wall spawner and two on the floor in the "b3" opening. Exit the platform. Check out the little yellow vehicle to the right for a packed cache: Kalash 2012, shotgun ammo, 5.45 ammo, +15 in BULLETS,  
+10 in filters, and a squeaky doll.

In the next part, you get rushed by amoebas. These greenish translucent spheres explode when they get close and cover the area in toxic amoeba jelly. Amoebas spawn from pulsating green-blue blobs on the floor and walls. Your job is to destroy the spawners as Miller kills the amoebas with his electric shotgun.  
Miller can survive as long as he doesn't get overwhelmed by respawns. Also,  
stay far behind Miller as this prevents him from constantly walking forward and getting killed. Let Miller get out of sight. Stay up against the right wall and move forward a little bit. There are some spawners you can destroy before Miller starts walking forward. Follow behind Miller and destroy any spawners.  
Let Miller kill the amoebas.

Check the supply crate that's leaning against the yellow vehicle for 5.45 ammo,  
shotgun ammo, a Kalash 2012, and a couple of filters. There are two wall lockers to the left of the lift. One wall locker has a book. The other wall locker has a Medkit, two filters, and a Gas Mask. Go into the lift to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Six: "D6"  
| \\\ \/ | 6.5 BIOMASS | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-60]_

_  
| | | Going down to the heart of the ancient citadel, I felt a chill | | in my soul. What man had the right to name himself the master | | of D6, and the devastating weapons it controlled? | |_|

Put on your gas mask. Miller takes away all of your grenades. Run out of the lift before Miller and get ahead of him. This is Miller 2: Electric Bugaloo.  
You have to get through another bunch of amoebas. This encounter is more difficult than the previous amoeba encounter. Kill the amoebas first, then kill the spawners. Try to stay ahead of Miller, but don't get too close to him.  
Miller always destroys amoebas after they get in close. You don't want to get covered in toxic jelly. Try to destroy the spawners in front of Miller first and then check your back.

Another way that seems to work pretty consistently is to run ahead of Miller all the way to the ladder. Run and jump to stay away from the amoebas. This will draw most of the amoebas to you. Destroy spawners starting from the ladder and working back to the lift. This way Miller doesn't get rushed and you destroy most of the spawners before Miller gets to them.

!RHC You find +? BULLETS instead of +30 Miller climbs up the ladder. Go back to the beginning to loot all the items.  
The supply shelf near the elevator has Gas Masks, a Revolver, a +2 Medkit, a bunch of 5.45 ammo, and two filters. There's a wall safe packed with 5.45 ammo and +30 BULLETS. There's another supply shelf with a Kalash 2012, a VSV rifle,  
5.45 ammo, a Medkit, a Gas Mask, and filters. Climb up the ladder. Take off the Gas Mask. Join Miller in the control booth.

Press the red button next to the door to the right side of the control booth.  
Exit the control booth. The goal is to run past the Biomass and climb up the ladder on the other side of the room. Run down the stairs and run past the Biomass. Don't fall off the platform. Climb up the short ladder that's between the yellow and black stripe strips. Climb up the other ladder to the platform.

Press the red button on the left side of the door to enter the crane control cabin. Use the W,A,S,D keys to move the crane. Look at the control panel in the lower left corner of the screen. You may need to move the mouse around to make it visible. The control rods are the three blue targets with a dot in the center. The crane is a red marker with a green target in the center. You need to move the crane so the blue dot is in the center of the green target. The computer tells you when the crane is lined up correctly with the control rod by saying "Contact zone reached" and the red markers around the green target disappear. Hold down the Left Mouse Button to lower the crane. The control rod is raised automatically. Hold down the Right Mouse Button to raise the crane.  
Raise all three control rods.

Moving over the Biomass causes it to attack. Go straight from A10 to A1. Move over to D1 and raise the first control rod. Move down and raise the D4 control rod. Move across and raise the final control rod at H4. The biomass starts attacking after you raise the first rod. The third control rod by H4 can be a little tricky since the Biomass keeps knocking you off target. Just keep lowering and raising the crane and use the movement keys to make fine adjustments until you lock on.

After you raise all three control rods, move the crane back to A10 in the lower left corner of the crane control panel so the crane marker is to the left of the four red boxes. Press the [E] key to exit the crane control booth. Climb down the ladders. Sprint past the highly radioactive reactor to the control booth. Follow Miller down the passage and enter the lift to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Six: "D6"  
| \\\ \/ | 6.6 SEPARATION | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-60]_

_  
| | | "By fire and sword we'll take back our world.." Miller believed | | this, and was ready to die for it. But I was filled with doubt. | | We had already scorched the Earth once. Now, the fire was in my | | hands, and I had to carry it through. | |_|

!RHC You find +25 BULLETS instead of +50 Go down the tunnel to the control booth. Open the locker for some 5.45 ammo.  
The gas mask and filters are gone. Exit the subway control booth and follow Miller down the stairs. Don't go all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Go onto the subway platform. Ulman meets you by the subway. There's an open supply crate on the floor with a Gas Mask, a filter, a Kalash 2012, a Revolver with Extended Barrel, revolver ammo, 5.45 ammo, arrows, three grenades, and +50 BULLETS. Pick up the guidance system, the box with the tripod, to the right of the supply crate. Apparently, you carry the guidance system in your pocket.  
Enter the subway car and stand next to Miller to end the level.

Go to 7.1 Tower

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Six: "D6"  
| \\\ \/ | 6.4R D6 REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[MRX-60]_

_  
| | | We were close to D6 now. It was hard to believe that we'd | | found the legendary Command Center. But, was it worth so | | many lives? Soon, we'd know the answer... | |_|

Turn around so you're facing the back of the train. Grab the NOTE from the seat on the left. Put on the Gas Mask. Exit the train when it stops. Go to the right and go all the way to the wall. There are a couple of filters inside the red wall locker. Go back and go down the stairs. Go straight to a locker with a filter.

Turn around and go into the subway train. Go through the first subway train and go into the second train. There's nothing in the first train or between the trains. Enter the second train go to the right. There's a red supply box on the floor with filters, a Medkit, and ball bearing ammo. Exit the train.

Go to the left. Inside the supply case there's flamethrower fuel and ball bearing ammo. Go down the steps and look for a staircase going up on the left. Go to the top of the stairs and into the control booth. You can use the control panel next to the door. There's a red wall locker with a filter and Gas Mask.

Open the door next to the red wall locker and go up the stairs to the auxiliary power station. Go around the room and open the covers to the four starter motors. Each motor has a number on the cover and to the right. Listen to Miller as he calls out which motor needs to be started. Go to that motor and use the switch on the motor to start it up. Complete the sequence to get the secondary power turned on. Go back to the control booth. You can remove the Gas Mask. Follow Miller out of the control booth and go down the stairs.

Go to the nearest subway platform and join the other rangers on the elevator.  
Exit the elevator after it descends. Go to the left side of the airlock gate.  
There are filters in the red wall locker. Go to the right side of the gate and use the electrical panel on the wall. This powers up one of the carts and it pushes open the airlock gate. Go through the gate.

!REDUX RHC You find +42 BULLETS instead of +228 There's flamethrower fuel on the shelf to the left. To the right there's a Kalash 2012. In the supply case there's +228 BULLETS and other ammo. On the left side of the bottom of the ramp there's a fuel canister on the floor and more flamethrower fuel inside the red box. Go up the ramp and into the control booth on the left. There are books and a Medkit in the red wall locker. The KEY is in the wooden case next to the wall locker.

!REDUX RHC You find +45 BULLETS instead of +228 !REDUX RHC You find +1 BULLET instead of +8 Go into the large control room with the other rangers. Go down the center aisle. A NOTE is on one of the control panels on the right. Go to the end of the aisle. Go to the left. There's a bunch of safes on some shelves. Unlock the SAFE for +225 BULLETS. There's nothing along the left aisle. Go to the other side of the room to a locker with +8 BULLETS inside. Return to the center aisle and go back through the airlock gate.

Some amoebas attack. Join Miller in the elevator. Switch to a ranged weapon.  
Amoebas spawn from red sacks on the walls. You can snipe some of them while you descend on the elevator. You can get to the next elevator without fighting any amoebas by walking behind Miller and destroying the red spawners on the walls before they can spit out an amoeba.

!REDUX RHC You find +42 BULLETS instead of +228 Go all the way to the left to the dead end. There's a fuel canister by the cart. The supply case on the cart has +228 BULLETS and ammo. The red wall locker has filters and Medkits. Go all the way to the right and go past the enclosed elevator. Look in the driver's seat of the cart for a NOTE. Get in the enclosed elevator.

!REDUX This was the beginning of Biomass in Metro 2033

Exit the elevator. Put on the Gas Mask. There are more amoebas. However, the spawners are hard to see because of the organic structure covering the area.  
Expect to kill some amoebas in this area. There are filters in the locker to the left of the ladder (which Miller calls a staircase). Climb up the ladder.

Go into the control booth. The supply case next to the door is full of filters and Medkits. One of the lockers has a Gas Mask and a filter. Miller orders you to use the crane to raise the control rods. The biomass now has a projectile attack that is hard to dodge. Exit the control booth using the door with the light over it. Sprint down the side of the room to avoid the projectiles.  
There's a red wall locker on the wall to the right. Run over to the ladder and climb up. Get in and use the chair in the crane control booth. Take off the Gas Mask.

The biomass will attack the crane control booth and eventually destroy the booth if you take too long. Use the movement keys to position the crane. A computerized voice will let you know when you're on target. Hold LMB to lower the crane until it grabs one of the rods. If you get attacked, you get pushed out of position. Use RMB to raise the crane a little, reposition the crane,  
then hold LMB until it makes contact with the rod. Move the crane around and raise the three rods.

After you raise all three rods you can move to the bottom or the upper right corner. The upper right corner is recommended so you avoid the Biomass on the way back. Use [E] to exit the crane booth and return to the control booth.

Remember to loot the filters and Medkits in the control booth. Go down the hallway. Grab the NOTE from the red wall locker on the left side of the elevator. Get in the elevator with Miller.

!REDUX This was the beginning of Separation in Metro 2033

Exit the elevator and follow Miller onto the subway platform. Grab the guidance system leaning against the railing. Get in the subway train to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Seven: "Tower"  
| \\\ \/ | 7.1 TOWER | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-70]_

_  
| | | Miller and I left the train, then climbed up the tunnel to the | | Korolev Performance Hall. We were close to Ostankino Tower, now. | | In the frozen streets, we joined the other Rangers in the | | furious battle that began my story... | |_|

!REDUX Tower, Top and Ethereal have been combined into a one level See 7.1R Tower Redux.

!RHC You find +100 BULLETS instead of +210 You should recognize this sequence from the Prologue. Put on the gas mask.  
Switch over to the Military Grade ammo. Get the ammo from the supply crate,  
including +210 BULLETS. Fight off the watchers. Then, the demons come. This time Miller saves you with his electric shotgun. Loot the two bodies of the dead rangers.

!RHC You find +30 BULLETS in the supply crate Follow Miller and stay close to him. Do not run ahead of Miller as this gets you killed. Lagging too far behind Miller also gets you killed. Miller runs a little bit then stops. Kill the watchers when Miller stops. If the gas mask gets broken completely, there are a couple of bodies on the way where you can get a better gas mask. Go into the building for supplies. There's a wall locker on a chair that has a Gas Mask, a filter, and a Medkit. Inside the booth is a supply crate with ammo and grenades. Exit the building. Follow Miller outside to a covered, fenced-off area. Fight off another group of watchers. Follow Miller to the ground floor of the tower. Get into the elevator with Miller to end the level.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Seven: "Tower"  
| \\\ \/ | 7.2 TOP | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-70]_

_  
| | | The elevator delivered us to the top of the tower. For decades, | | news was broadcast from this place. But whether today's news | | would be good or bad, depended entirely on us. Once we installed | | the guidance system, our mission would be over. But plans were | | made to go wrong. | |_|

You fall off the elevator. Get in the elevator to avoid the demon. After the demon flies off, exit the elevator and go to the right. Like there's any other way for you to go except down. There's a Gas Mask and filter by the edge. Climb up the white cabinet and drop down into a little section near the edge. The demon comes again. Go right between the cabinets or computers or equipment racks. There's a wall locker with a Gas Mask, a +2 Medkit, and a filter.  
Continue towards the right. The demon attacks again when you get close to the windows. A cabinet gets knocked down behind you that prevents you from backtracking.

Crawl under the next cabinet. Stay along the outer edge. Jump over the huge hole in the floor. Keep going and Miller tells you there's a staircase nearby.  
The staircase is located near the outside of the tower and looks like the scariest staircase ever created. Go up the stairs and go straight. Keep going and you'll rejoin Miller.

!RHC You loot +38 BULLETS from Miller's Kalash 2012 Miller gets wounded by the demon. Kill the demon. Loot the ammo from Miller's gun. Go to the railing and go left to the elevator. Climb up the concrete slab opposite the elevator to get to the next level. Jump over the gap and grab onto the ladder that's on the outside edge of the tower. Start climbing up. The ladder starts to break apart. Start tapping the [E] key, and keep tapping the [E] key, until you make it to the top of the tower. There are three separate quick time events and if you don't tap fast enough, you fall to your doom.

Go along the walkway to the doorway. You can go down the stairs for a couple of filters. Go up the stairs to the top of the elevator shaft. You hear the Dark Ones. What you hear depends on how enlightened you are based on how many Moral Points you accumulated earlier.

Default Ending Enlightened Ending - -  
"...he is here..." "...he is here..."  
"...he brings death..." "...can hear us..."  
"...he's coming to destroy us..." "...can understand us..."

Cross the room and go outside. Go to the left. Watch out for the demon.  
Climb up the metal sheets. Go inside the tower. Jump along the platforms.  
The platform collapses! Start tapping the [E] key to climb up the cables.  
Keep tapping the [E] key until you are standing on something solid. There's a filter at your feet. Climb up the ladder on the wall.

You have another vision.

Jump down onto the walkway to the left. Climb up the second ladder to get to the top of the tower. Walk to the end of the platform sticking out from the tower to automatically set up the guidance system.

You're on a platform surrounded by four doors. Two of the doors lead to walls.  
One door leads to an open dropoff. Going through that door kills you. Find the door that leads to a passageway. You're back at the tower.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Seven: "Tower"  
| \\\ \/ | 7.3 ETHEREAL | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-70]_

You are in a stone maze. Always move towards the white light. Always move away from the red light. If one of the red entities catches you, you die. If you seem stuck in an area, turn around and a new passage will appear. Keep moving through the maze avoiding the red entities. At the T-intersection, go to the right towards the standing figure. The figure on the ground is a trap.

After you successfully navigate the maze, you are in the stone tunnels. Go straight. Take the first right. Jump across the platforms. Take the first left.  
At the end of the tunnels, you get a Revolver. Hold down the Right Mouse Button to use the iron sights on the revolver. Turn around, move backwards as far as possible, and kill the Dark One that is chasing you by shooting the Dark One in the head and neck area. By backing up, you have enough time to reload the revolver and get 12 shots off instead of 6. You return to the tower when the Dark One is killed.

"If It's Hostile, You Kill It" Ending -  
The Dark One lies dead on the platform. The guidance system has already finished counting down and announces, "Homing procedure complete." The missiles are launched and the Dark Ones are destroyed. The End.

| | | A wise man once said, "He who leads a war for the love of his | | fellow men, will defeat his enemies." I led my war protecting | | my family and friends, protecting my home - The Metro. We had | | won. But, to this day I wonder. When we burned the Dark Ones | | from the face of the earth, was something lost as well...? | |_|

"Enlightened" Ending -  
You only get this option if you did certain things during the game. You hear Khan's voice, repeating what he said to you at Sparta base:

| | | "You reap what you sow, Artyom: force answers force, war | | answers war, and death only brings death. To break this | | vicious circle one must do more than just act without | | any thought or doubt. | |_|

The guidance system is counting down.

If you don't shoot the guidance system and let it count down, you get the "If It's Hostile, You Kill It" ending.

To get the Enlightened ending, use a weapon to shoot the guidance system to knock it off the tower, or simply run up and push it. The Dark Ones are saved.

| | | H.G. Wells once wrote, "If we don't end wars, wars will | | end us." And somehow, I stopped my war. At the time, I | | couldn't say what had made me spare the Dark Ones. But, I | | came to realize that the strange visions that haunted my | | journey were their attempts to reach out to us. I don't | | know if I was the first to communicate with them, but I | | will not be the last... | | | | And the future - our future - stretches before us like | | an endless Metro tunnel. | |_|

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Chapter Seven: "Tower"  
| \\\ \/ | 7.1R TOWER REDUX | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-70]_

_  
| | | Miller and I left the train, then climbed up the tunnel to the | | Korolev Performance Hall. We were close to Ostankino Tower, now. | | In the frozen streets, we joined the other Rangers in the | | furious battle that began my story... | |_|

You should recognize this sequence from the Introduction. You automatically put on the Gas Mask. Switch over to the Military Grade ammo. Then, the watchers come. Fight the watcher horde until you get dragged off. Then, the demons come.  
Miller saves you with his Hellbreath.

!REDUX RHC You find +63 BULLETS instead of +315 Move up and loot the supply case. There's +315 BULLETS, a Gas Mask, and ammo.  
Kill the watchers. It's not really worth checking the bodies of the two dead rangers. The dead ranger on the right has a Kalash. There's another dead ranger on the left by the front of the overturned vehicle.

Stay with Miller. If you get too far behind or too far ahead of Miller, a demon comes and kills you. If you get too far behind you can also get swarmed by the watcher horde.

Move up with Miller and fight off a second pack of watchers. The path forks here. Miller may go up either the right or the left path. There's a body to the left with a Shambler with extended barrel and Nightvision sight and some shotgun ammo. On the right path next to a car there's a body with a Shambler with extended barrel and reflex sight and shotgun ammo.

When you get to the buses, loot the corpse that's on the ground next to the bus for the KEY.

Go into the shack. Off to the left there's a red wall locker on a chair with a Gas Mask and Medkits. Another Medkit is by the skeleton. One of the lockers has some shotgun ammo and assault rifle ammo. Exit the shack. Fight off one last pack of watchers. Enter the base of the tower.

Go around to the left to a marked ranger stash. Open the green door. The SAFE is inside behind the table, but it's empty! Exit the room and go through the doorway on the left. Follow Miller to the elevator to start a cutscene.

!REDUX This was the start of the Top level in Metro 2033

You fall off the elevator. Turn around and go to the back of the elevator.  
A demon shows up and tries to grab you. Wait and the demon flies off. Exit the elevator and go to the edge. There's a filter in the red wall locker on the ground, a Gas Mask, and a NOTE.

Go to the right and climb over the cabinet. Look for a gap on the right that leads towards the center of the tower. Go to the right. The red wall locker has filters and a Medkit. Turn around and continue to the right. Crouch down to get under the tipped over cabinet. Stay along the edge to the staircase.

Go up the stairs. Stay along the edge to get around the cabinets. Go through the gap on the left to meet up with Miller. The demon attacks! You get an adrenaline rush and time slows down. Kill the demon to save Miller. You can pick up Miller's VSV with 4x scope, silencer, and laser sight.

Go through the hole the demon made and go to the left until you reach the elevator. Face the edge. Use the broken slab to get up to the next level of the tower. Go to the ladder. Move into the ladder and use [W] to climb up. Quickly tap [E] until you pull yourself over the railing.

Walk along the edge and go through the doorway on the left. There are a couple of filters if you go down the first set of stairs. Go up the stairs to the top of the elevator shaft. You hear the Dark Ones. What you hear depends on how enlightened you are based on how many Moral Points you accumulated earlier.

Default Ending Enlightened Ending - -  
"...he is here..." "...he is here..."  
"...he brings death..." "...can hear us..."  
"...he's coming to destroy us..." "...can understand us..."

Cross the room and go outside. Go to the left. Look for a skeleton on the outer edge at the end of the railing. Next to the skeleton is a NOTE.

Climb up the metal sheets. Go inside the tower. Jump along the platforms.  
The platform collapses! Start tapping the [E] key to climb up the cables.  
Keep tapping the [E] key until you are standing on something solid. There's a filter at your feet. Climb up the ladder on the wall.

You have another vision.

Jump down onto the walkway to the left. Climb up the second ladder to get to the top of the tower. Walk to the end of the platform sticking out from the tower to automatically set up the guidance system.

You're on a platform surrounded by four doors. Two of the doors lead to walls.  
One door leads to an open dropoff. Going through that door kills you. Find the door that leads to a passageway. You're back at the tower.

!REDUX This was the start of Ethereal in Metro 2033

You are in a stone maze. Always move towards the white light. Always move away from the red light. If one of the red entities catches you, you die. If you seem stuck in an area, turn around and a new passage will appear. Keep moving through the maze avoiding the red entities. At the T-intersection, go to the right towards the standing figure. The figure on the ground is a trap.

After you successfully navigate the maze, you are in the stone tunnels. Go straight. Take the first right. Jump across the platforms. Take the first left.  
At the end of the tunnels, you get a Revolver. Hold down the Right Mouse Button to use the iron sights on the revolver. Turn around, move backwards as far as possible, and kill the Dark One that is chasing you by shooting the Dark One in the head and neck area. By backing up, you have enough time to reload the revolver and get 12 shots off instead of 6. You return to the tower when the Dark One is killed.

"If It's Hostile, You Kill It" Ending -  
The Dark One lies dead on the platform. The guidance system has already finished counting down and announces, "Homing procedure complete." The missiles are launched and the Dark Ones are destroyed. The End.

| | | A wise man once said, "He who leads a war for the love of his | | fellow men, will defeat his enemies." I led my war protecting | | my family and friends, protecting my home - The Metro. We had | | won. But, to this day I wonder. When we burned the Dark Ones | | from the face of the earth, was something lost as well...? | |_|

"Enlightened" Ending -  
You only get this option if you did certain things during the game. You hear Khan's voice, repeating what he said to you at Sparta base:

| | | "You reap what you sow, Artyom: force answers force, war | | answers war, and death only brings death. To break this | | vicious circle one must do more than just act without | | any thought or doubt. | |_|

The guidance system is counting down.

If you don't shoot the guidance system and let it count down, you get the "If It's Hostile, You Kill It" ending.

To get the Enlightened ending, use a weapon to shoot the guidance system to knock it off the tower, or simply run up and push it. The Dark Ones are saved.

| | | H.G. Wells once wrote, "If we don't end wars, wars will | | end us." And somehow, I stopped my war. At the time, I | | couldn't say what had made me spare the Dark Ones. But, I | | came to realize that the strange visions that haunted my | | journey were their attempts to reach out to us. I don't | | know if I was the first to communicate with them, but I | | will not be the last... | | | | And the future - our future - stretches before us like | | an endless Metro tunnel. | |_|

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Equipment | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-EQUIP]_

Medkit -  
Press the [Q] key to use the Medkit. You can carry up to 5 stims in a Medkit.  
Each stim will completely heal you and temporarily increase your natural regeneration rate. Always use a Medkit when the Medkit prompt shows up on the screen. You can buy Medkits at any station for 10 bullets.

Flashlight -  
Use the [F] key to switch your flashlight on and off. The flashlight never runs out of power. The flashlight can be made brighter by using the Universal Charger.

Universal Charger -  
Hold down the [F] key to bring out the Universal Charger. Use the Left Mouse Button [LMB] to manually build up a a charge. This powers both the Flashlight and the Nightvision Goggles.

Idle Animation: You inspect the charger and accidentally shock yourself

Journal/Lighter -  
!REDUX Hold [M] to bring up the journal Tap [M] to bring up the lighter

Use the [M] key to bring up the journal. The compass always points towards the current objective. Use the Right Mouse Button [RMB] to see a list of your current objectives. Use the Left Mouse Button [LMB] to use the Lighter for a low level light source. The Lighter can give away your position so be careful when using it.

!REDUX The lighter is used to burn away cobwebs

Light Meter/Watch -  
!REDUX Use [Y] to bring up the watch

Use the [T] key to look at your watch. The three lights along the top are the light meter which shows how visible you are to enemies. A green light means you are in shadows and hidden. A yellow light light means you are in the shadows,  
but partially visible. A red light means you are in a well-lit area and completely visible.

The watch shows your current system time and the filter time remaining. The red band means you have 5 or fewer minutes remaining; time to pick up a filter. The yellow band means you have up to 10 minutes available. The green band means you have more than 10 minutes available.

Stealth Suit and Heavy Suit -  
!REDUX Armor has been removed from Redux

You can wear either the Stealth Suit or the Heavy Suit. If you buy both suits,  
you wear the last suit purchased. If you are not wearing a suit, you wear raggedy knit fingerless gloves.

The Stealth Suit is only available at the Armory for 100 bullets. The main parts of the stealth suit are urban camouflage type clothing, sneakers, leather gloves, and a ski mask. The Stealth Suit quiets your footsteps and comes with a pair of Nightvision goggles. This reduces the light meter by one step when sneaking/crouching. No lights on the light meter means you are essentially invisible.

The Heavy Suit is available at the Armory and Polis for 100 bullets. The Heavy Suit reduces damage. The main components are a flak apron, fingerless cloth gloves, and an enclosed helmet.

Activate the Weapons Bar using the Scroll Wheel or a number key to see what suit you are wearing. The Stealth Suit shows up as a ski mask above the Medkit icon. The Heavy Suit shows up as a helmet above the Medkit icon.

Gas Mask -  
!REDUX Hold [G] to put on/take off the Gas Mask Tap [G] to wipe the Gas Mask

The Gas Mask is essential for surviving on the surface and in toxic environments. Gas Masks can be damaged, and become completely broken and useless during fights. You can find replacement Gas Masks. However, you can only pick up a Gas Mask that is less damaged than the Gas Mask you are using.  
If you can't pick up a Gas Mask that means the Gas Mask you are trying to pick up is as damaged or more damaged than the Gas Mask you are using.

Filters -  
Gas Masks are useless without filters. You can only buy filters at Riga Station (the first level of chapter 2) and at Market Station (the fifth level of chapter 2). You can not buy filters at the Armory, Hole Station, or Polis Station. You must find filters while exploring.

All filters have a number which equals the number of minutes the filter has left before it needs to be changed. You can carry about a maximum of 35 minutes of filters, but this does seem to vary from level to level. You can see how many minutes you have left on your filters by using the [T] key to check the time and looking at the red hand.  
0-5 minutes left = red 6-10 minutes left = yellow 11+ minutes left = green

As the filter is used up, the inside of the Gas Mask becomes fogged up. You can manually change a filter by tapping the [G] key any time your Gas Mask becomes fogged. You automatically change filters once the filter has been used up if you don't manually change the filter first. If you use up all of your filters,  
you automatically take off the gas mask. You will choke in about 30 seconds if you are outside or in a toxic environment.

You can usually pick up filters only when you are low on filter time, usually less than 5 minutes. However, there are some filters that you can always pick up. Filters that you find while exploring can have up to 5 minutes of additional time, although some filters can have up to 10 minutes. Additional filter time can also be slightly random depending on how much filter time you have left. If you have a lot of filter time, usually more than 15 minutes, then filters tend to have less than 5 minutes.

Nightvision Goggles -  
You get a set of Nightvision Goggles with the Stealth Suit and you can find/loot them while you explore. Hold down the [N] key to wear/remove the Nightvision Goggles. Tap the [N] key to turn the Nightvision Goggles off and on. Hold down the [F] key to take out the Universal Charger and use the LMB to charge up power for the Nightvision Goggles.  
1\. Armory Station, comes with Stealth Suit 2. Beginning of Frontline 3. Loot from multiple enemies on Frontline 4. Beginning of Trolley Combat 5. Beginning of Black Station 6. Loot from specific enemies in Black Station 7. Free set at Sparta Base 8. Beginning of Dungeon

Dirty Ammo and Military Grade Ammo -  
There are two forms of ammo in the game.

Pre-war ammo is called Military Grade ammo and is also used as currency.  
Military Grade ammunition has a distinct green case, copper jacketed bullet,  
and a red and gold center. Military Grade ammo can be used in any type of machine gun (Bastard, Kalash, VSV, and Kalash 2012). It can't be used in a revolver. Military Grade ammo is reloaded automatically after you run out of dirty rounds. Military Grade ammo is referred to as bullets in this guide as that is the slang term used in the game by NPCs.

Dirty rounds are manufactured in the Metro. Revolvers use .44 caliber rounds.  
Shotguns use 12 gauge/70mm ammo. The Tihar uses 15mm/0.59 inch ball bearings.  
The Helsing uses arrows. Machine guns use 5.45x39mm dirty rounds that have a dull brass casing with a lead jacketed bullet and a grey center.

Military Grade ammo and dirty rounds can be exchanged at any station.

Ammo Exchange Buy for 1 bullet Sell X rounds for 1 bullet Revolver 3 rounds 6 rounds 5.45 ammo 5 rounds 10 rounds Shotgun 2 rounds 4 rounds Sniper 8 rounds 16 rounds Arrow 1 arrow 2 arrows

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Weapons | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-WEPS]_

-  
Combat Knife -  
The combat knife is replaced by a melee attack in Redux.

LMB - Slash RMB - punch

A homemade combat knife with knuckle duster. The slash is a quick and relatively powerful attack. The punch attack has a very short range and more power than the slash. You can't get silent kills using the Combat Knife as dying enemies will almost always have a noisy death.

Idle Animation: You check the edge, point, and the hole in the pommel

-  
Throwing Knife -  
Throwing Knives are a secondary weapon in Redux.

LMB - throw RMB - stab Hold LMB - power throw

Excellent short to medium range silent kill weapon. One-shot kill when hitting the back of a target or an unaware target. Not very effective against armored opponents. Tends to lose power with range. Hold down the LMB before throwing for a more powerful and longer throw. The stab can be used in close quarters,  
but does not always result in a silent kill. Throwing knives can be recovered after being thrown. You can carry a maximum of 5 throwing knives.

You can find throwing knives on your journey or purchase them for 10 bullets at any trading post.

Idle Animation: You juggle the knife in your right hand

-  
Revolvers -  
LMB - fire RMB - aim with iron sights/scope

The 6-shot revolver is the standard sidearm. However, with modifications it can be turned into a rifle or sniper rifle. The revolver is quite powerful at close range and is effective against some of the nosalises. The revolver has multiple variants with different modifications.

Silencer - less power, silently kill Scope - increased accuracy with long range shots Extended Barrel - increased accuracy at mid-range Rifle Stock - performs like a rifle, high accuracy with low kick-back

Idle Animation: You inspect the revolver and twirl it around in your hand Idle Animation (rifle): You switch hands to uncramp your fingers

-  
Revolver -  
Trade-In Value: 53 bullets

The unmodified six-shooter. Excellent stopping power at point-blank range. You get this weapon at the Exhibition Armory. Revolvers can be found on human enemies throughout the game.

-  
Revolver with Extended Barrel -  
Cost: 80 bullets Trade-In Value: 71 bullets

The extended barrel increases the stopping power and the accuracy.  
1\. Exhibition Station 2. Riga Station 3. Lost Catacombs 4. Child 5. Library 6. Separation

-  
Revolver with Silencer -  
Cost: 75 bullets Trade-In Value: 67 bullets

Not as much stopping power as the standard revolver, but you can perform silent kills with a headshot on human targets. Also, firing a silenced weapon does not attract the attention of nearby nosalises.  
1\. Exhibition Station 2. Riga Station 3. Dead City 2 4. Frontline 5. Trolley Combat

-  
Revolver with Rifle Stock -  
Cost: 120 bullets Trade-In Value: 107 bullets

This variant also includes an extended barrel. It is more powerful and has less recoil than any of the revolvers without a stock.  
1\. Prologue 2. Market Station 3. Anomaly 4. Defense 5. Child 6. Depository 7. Sparta Base

-  
Revolver with rifle stock and silencer -  
Cost: 115 bullets Trade-In Value: 102 bullets

The extended barrel is replaced by an integrated silencer. This does reduce the power of the weapon, but adds all the advantages of using a silenced weapon and a rifle stock.  
1\. Market Station 2. Depot

-  
Revolver with stock and optics -  
Cost: 165 bullets Trade-In Value: 147 bullets

This is the standard long-distance sniper rifle.  
1\. Market Station 2. Armory Station 3. Hole Station 4. Library

-  
Revolver with stock, optics, and silencer -  
Cost: 160 bullets Trade-In Value: 142 bullets

A silenced sniper rifle.  
1\. Armory Station 2. Outpost 3. Alley

-  
Bastard SMG -  
Cost: Free / 100 bullets (with silencer)  
Trade-In Value: 53 bullets (both versions)

LMB - fire RMB - aim with iron sights/scope 30 round magazine, standard or Military-Grade ammo

A homemade submachine gun that fires assault rifle caliber ammo (5.45x39mm)  
that was originally designed for the AK-74. It uses a side-loading detachable box magazine. The Bastard is very inaccurate and not that powerful for a SMG.  
However, you can get the Bastard with a silencer, which can help with preventing unwanted attention.  
1\. Exhibition, free from Exhibition Armory 2. Bastard with Silencer, Exhibition Market 3. Lost Tunnels, enemies 4. Bastard with Silencer, Riga Market 5. Bastard with silencer, Dead City 1 at start 6. Dry, on table in right tunnel 7. Anomaly, loot 8. Bastard with silencer, Depot, loot in trapped subway car 9. Child, loot 10. Outpost, near end of level in a hole

Idle Animation: You accidentally unscrew a wingnut from the side of the Bastard then screw the wingnut back into place

-  
Kalash -  
Cost/Trade-In Value: 180 / 160 220 / 196 Kalash with scope

LMB - fire RMB - aim with iron sights/scope 30 round magazine, standard or Military-Grade ammo

Pre-war Kalashnikov AK-74M automatic rifle. The game manual and in-game refers to this as the AK-47, but the AK-47 uses 7.62x39mm cartridges while the Kalash uses 5.45x39mm ammo. The Kalash, along with the Kalash 2012, are the most powerful machine guns in the game. A Kalash can easily kill an armored target with just two or three shots to the upper chest/neck area even from medium to long ranges. The scoped variant makes an excellent, but noisy, sniper rifle.  
1\. Prologue, loot 2. Dry, at end of air shaft at start of level, enemies 3. Ghosts, loot 4. Armory Station 5. Kalash with scope, Armory Station 6. Frontline, enemies 7. Trolley Combat, loot 8. Depot, loot 9. Defense, loot, dead defenders 10. Child, loot 11. Kalash with Scope, Hole Station 12. Outpost, enemies, loot 13. Black Station, enemies, loot 14. Alley, loot 15. Library, loot 16. Sparta Base

Idle Animation: You count how many rounds you have left in the magazine

-  
VSV Rifle -  
Cost/Trade-In Value: 230 / 205 280 / 249 VSV rifle with scope

LMB - fire RMB - aim with iron sights/scope 20 round magazine, standard or Military-Grade ammo

The VSV is a mid-to-late game automatic sniper rifle with an integrated silencer and laser sight. It is more powerful than a silenced Bastard SMG, but has a smaller magazine. Has greater penetration power than the Bastard making it effective against armored enemies.  
1\. Armor Station 2. VSV with scope, Armory Station 3. VSV with scope, Hole Station 4. Black Station, from Ulman at start of level, enemy 5. Black Station, on top of the subway car 6. VSV with scope, at end of Dungeon, dropped by Boris 7. Biomass, loot

Idle Animation: You visually inspect both sides of the weapon.

-  
Kalash 2012 -  
Cost: free / 300 bullets (with scope and silencer)  
Trade-In Value: 267 (with scope and silencer)

LMB - fire RMB - aim with iron sights/scope 40 round magazine, standard or Military-Grade ammo

Another pre-war Kalashnikov with a higher magazine capacity than the traditional Kalash. The 2012 has a bullpup configuration with a top-mounted ammo magazine, similar to the P90. The Kalash 2012 has been designed to use the same 5.45x39mm ammo as other machine guns. It comes with an integrated laser sight. The scoped version of the Kalash 2012 also has an integrated silencer.  
1\. Prologue, starting weapon 2. Kalash 2012 with scope and silencer, Polis Station 3. Sparta Base 4. D6, loot 5. Biomass, loot 6. Separation, loot 7. Kalash 2012 with scope and silencer, Top, loot

Idle Animation: You visually inspect both sides of the weapon.

-  
Duplet -  
Cost/Trade-In Value: 80 / 71 bullets

LMB - fire left barrel RMB - fire right barrel LMB+RMB - fire both barrels simultaneously

A homemade double-barreled shotgun. Extremely powerful at short range, but hampered by being a two-shot weapon. You can kill multiple targets as the shot does spread a little bit and some enemies, like nosalises and lurkers, tend to bunch up together.  
1\. Chase, during caravan ride 2. Lost Tunnels, from bandits 3. Ghosts, loot 4. Armory Station 5. Defense, loot 6. Child, loot 7. Black Station, loot 8. Library, loot 9. Sparta Base

Idle Animation: You almost pull off the stock.

-  
Automatic Shotgun -  
Called the Shambler in Redux.

Cost/Trade-In Value: 120 / 107 150 / 133 with Bayonet

LMB - fire RMB - melee attack Hold RMB - overhead smash RMB - stab (with Bayonet)  
Hold RMB - downward stab (with Bayonet)  
[R] - quick reload of 1 shell with 0 or 1 shell loaded [R] - reload up to 5 shells with 0 to 3 shells loaded [R] - reload up to 6 shells with 4+ shells loaded Hold [R] - full reload

A semi-automatic shotgun with a 6 shell magazine. Because of the structure of the magazine, the reloading is a bit complicated. The sixth magazine slot is not always available depending on how many shells are already loaded and how many shots have been fired.

You can also do a melee attack with the RMB and a power melee attack by holding down the RMB. There is a variant with a Bayonet which does about the same damage as the Combat Knife but with a longer range. You usually don't have to crouch down to hit targets that are crawling close to the ground.  
1\. Market Station 2. Dry, from Bourbon's pack 3. Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet, Dry, bandit in box maze 4. Frontline, from enemies 5. Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet, Frontline, behind Nazi lines 6. Trolley Combat, supply room at start of level, loot, enemies 7. Defense, dropped by dead defender 8. Child, loot 9. Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet, Hole Station 10. Outpost, loot and from enemies 11. Black Station, loot and from enemies 12. Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet, Polis Station 13. Library 14. Depository 15. Automatic Shotgun with Bayonet, Sparta Base

Idle Animation: You use the clean the barrel with the cleaning rod

-  
Heavy Automatic Shotgun -  
Called the Abzats in Redux

LMB = regular fire RMB = automatic fire

Originally a retail incentive, then later included in the Ranger Pack DLC.  
This is a machinegun modified to fire shotgun shells.

1\. Armory, Andrew the Smith's room 2. Sparta Base (2033), Vladimir

1\. Church (Redux), from Vladimir

-  
Tihar -  
Called a Tikhar in Redux.

Cost/Trade-In Value: free / 116 bullets 160 / 142 with scope

LMB fire RMB - aim with iron sights/scope Hold [R] + LMB/RMB - overpressurize air tank

A homemade pneumatic sniper rifle with integrated silencer. You should always overpressurize the air tank before taking shots. The air tank loses pressure when shots are fired and leaks constantly when overpressurized. A fully overpressurized Tihar is quite powerful, but quickly loses power with each subsequent shot and as the air tank leaks. Armor can deflect most shots from the Tihar.  
1\. Lost Tunnels, side passage 2. Tihar with Scope, Market Station 3. Dead City 1, barricaded room in lobby 4. Dead City 1, elevator cache 4. Dead City 2, last dumpster 5. Tihar with Scope, Armory Station 6. Frontline, subway car behind Red line 7. Hole Station, body by left stairs in main tunnel 8. Tihar with Scope, Hole Station 9. Black Station, loot

Idle Animation: You inspect the weapon and adjust the front sights

-  
Helsing -  
Cost/Trade-In Value: free / 142 220 / 196 with scope

LMB fire RMB - aim with iron sights/scope Hold [R] + LMB/RMB - overpressurize air tank

Another homemade pneumatic weapon. It has a rotary 8 arrow magazine. The pressure gauge is the red indicator on the side of the weapon. The Helsing is the most powerful default weapon in the game. Just pumping up the Helsing a couple of times is enough to kill armored opponents at range. A fully overpressurized Helsing can kill Librarians with just two or three headshots.  
All kills with the Helsing tend to be silent kills, unless you shoot the enemy in the leg or arm.

Arrows can be recovered for a virtually infinite supply of ammo. Sometimes the arrows can get stuck in a piece of equipment that gets separated from the body so you may have to hunt around to recover all your arrows.  
1\. Found near the end of Dead City 1 2. Helsing with scope at Armory Market 3. Frontline behind Nazi lines 4. Hole Station, upstairs on the left by the safe 5. Black Station, in the subway car

Idle Animation: You check the magazine, safety, and air tank connection

-  
Volt Driver -  
Called the Hellbreath in Redux

This is an electric railgun that fires ball bearings. Originally only seen being used by Miller in the original game, then later made available in the Ranger Pack DLC.

1\. Lost Tunnels, on the backpack at the bandit base 2. Armory, Andrew the Smith's room 3. Sparta Base, from Vladimir

1\. Armory, purchased 2. Church, from Vladimir

-  
Grenade/Sticky Grenade -  
Grenades and Sticky Grenades are secondary weapons in Redux.

Cost: 15 bullets grenade 20 bullets sticky grenade

LMB - throw RMB - quick underhand toss Hold LMB/RMB - let fuse burn down before throwing (cooking off)

A pipe bomb with a five second fuse. The sticky grenade uses nails to stick into enemies, walls, or ceilings. You can carry 5 grenades and 5 sticky grenades. You can cook off a grenade to reduce the time to detonation after throwing the grenade to catch enemies by surprise. Cooking off is inherently dangerous as you can get caught in the detonation. Grenades are very effective when tossed into small rooms. Use sticky grenades at close range to kill demons.

Idle Animation: You make sure both end caps are secured

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Redux Weapon System | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_REDUX_[MRX-WEPS]_

Metro 2033 Redux uses a new weapon system. There are three weapon slots with no restrictions, a set of secondary weapons, and a melee attack.

The melee attack replaces the Combat Knife from Metro 2033.

The secondary weapons include throwing knives, grenades, sticky grenades, and incendiary grenades.

The available weapons are always bought unmodified, but can be customized at weapon merchants at the different stations in the Metro. Different stations have different customizations available. You can find unmodified and customized weapons throughout the Metro.

[I'll complete this section later]

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Appendix: Achievements | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and Redux_[M33-CHEEVO]_

In Metro 2033 Redux, achievement progress accumulates until you start a new game. Reloading checkpoints or using Chapter select from the main menu does not appear to reset achievement progress. However, most achievements can be completed by exploring and playing the game.

Automatic Story Achievements -  
First Blood | 2033 - Kill a nosalis during the Prologue Demolitionist | Blow up the tunnel and airlock at 'Cursed' Station Tank Buster | 2033 - Destroy Fascists' Panzer Exorcist | 2033 - Complete levels 'Ghost' and 'Anomaly' without dying Fugitive | 2033 - Complete level 'Armory' without getting caught

Personal Weapon Achievements -  
Air Bender | REDUX - Kill 50 humans with pneumatic weapons Air Gunner | 2033 - Kill 30 enemies using pneumatic weapons Nosalis Hunter | Kill 30 nosalises Cowboy | Kill 30/100 enemies using revolvers Fire! | REDUX - Kill 30 enemies with flame grenades Fire in the hole | Kill 20 lurkers Gunman | REDUX - Kill 100 enemies with shotguns Ka-Boom! | Explode 10/30 enemies (using grenades)  
Old School | 2033 - Kill 30 enemies with the double-barreled shotgun Pyro | REDUX - Kill 30 enemies with a flamethrower Inquisitor | Kill 2 demons Ninja | Kill 10 enemies with throwing knives Ninja | REDUX - Kill 30 enemies with throwing knives (TAB, UP)  
Shocking | REDUX - Get 30 kills with Hellbreath Slice & Dice | Kill 20 enemies with the knife (combat knife)  
Slice & Dice | REDUX - Kill 30 human enemies in close combat (V key)  
Sniper | 2033 - Make 25 headshots Sniper | REDUX - Kill 30 human enemies with Headshots from at least 30 meters' distance Spider Hunter | REDUX - Kill 10 spiders Stunning | REDUX - Knock 30 humans enemies out in close combat (E key)  
Trigger happy | REDUX - Kill 100 enemies with assault rifles Heavy Metal | Kill 15 enemies using stationary machine gun

Personal Weapon Achievements - Ranger Pack -  
Air Bender | Kill 30 humans with pneumatic weapons Gunman | Kill 50 enemies with heavy automatic shotgun Sterling Effort | Kill 50 mutants with your knife Stunning | Get 25 kills with alternate fire of Volt Driver Sticks like a bur| Kill 15 enemies using sticky grenade

Exploration Achievements -  
Blogger | REDUX - Find all 51 of Artyom's Diary pages (notes)  
Soft Touch | 2033 - Disarm 10/15 wire traps

Inquisitor - kill 2 demons -  
You automatically kill one demon on the level Top. You can easily kill a demon with a sticky grenade near the end of Dead City 1. You can also kill two demons on the rooftop of Outpost. Demons are also encountered on Dead City 2 and Alley.

Heavy Metal (2033)

Stationary machine guns can be used at the beginning of Cursed, at the start of Frontline, and during Trolley Combat. The machine gun at Cursed has limited ammo, but an infinite number of enemies. It only takes one or two hits to kill a nosalis. There are multiple stationary machine guns available on Frontline, but all have limited kill zones. Anything killed during Trolley Combat using the MG-Turret counts towards the achievement.

Game Progress Achievements -

Scrooge -  
Save 500 military-grade rounds.

You can exchange ammo at a station to get the 500 military-grade rounds.  
The best place to do this is at Polis. Restore the last checkpoint after getting 500 military-grade rounds in your inventory.

In Redux, you need 1,000 military-grade rounds. This is pretty trivial.  
By Armory you should have around 750 bullets. Even after buying the Hellbreath at Armory, you'll get the 1,000 a couple of levels later.  
You find at least 681 bullets in D6 and at least 315 in Tower for 996.

Wheeler-dealer -  
Exchange 500 Military-Grade 5.45 rounds at Exchange kiosks.

This can also be done at Polis Station. Simply sell all your ammo to get as many Military-Grade rounds as possible. Buy arrows or shotgun shells.  
Sell the ammo to get Military-Grade rounds. Continue to do this until you run out of ammo or the achievement unlocks.

Metro Trader -  
Make 10 deals in weapon shops.

The description says weapon shops, but I believe you can buy anything. The cheapest items are Medkits, filters, and throwing knives, which all cost 10 bullets each. Medkits and Throwing Knives have a limited capacity. You can buy as many filters as you want, but past a certain limit filters won't add to total filter time.

In Redux, you need to make 30 deals at a weapons merchant. Medical supplies and secondary weapons no longer count towards the Metro Trader achievement. You probably want to get this done at Hole Station before starting Outpost. There are only two weapons available at Polis.

Level Specific Achievements -

0.2 Hunter

Quick Draw -  
On the level 'Hunter' kill the nosalises before they break through the ventilation grilles.

Keep moving around the room and listen carefully. You can hear which ventilation grille the nosalises are going to attack next. Try to kill the nosalises in the vents with a headshot.

1.1 Exhibition and 2.1 Riga

Generous -  
Help the poor, a coin for the kid, medicine for the sick. You help everyone you see.

You need to give a bullet to a beggar at Exhibition, Riga, or Market Stations. The coin for the kid is the one found at Riga that offers to lead you to Bourbon. The medicine for the sick is the man sitting on the bench by the teddy bear at Exhibition Station.

You can't get Generous at the same time as Realist.

2.1 Riga

Realist -  
A coin for a hungry kid? Get a job.

Refuse to let the kid at Riga station lead you to Bourbon.

You can't get Realist at the same time as Generous.

2.6 Dead City 1 and 2.7 Dead City 2 Ranger -  
Find all Ranger stashes in Dead City 1 and 2

There is no clear definition of a Ranger stash. There are the obvious supply crates, but just finding all the supply crates is not enough to get the achievement. You do need to find the dead bodies, but perhaps not all of them. You do need to find some of the ammo that is laying around, but not all the ammo. Probably the best definition of a Ranger stash is any grouping of multiple items that includes a filter.

Just follow the walkthroughs to find EVERYTHING.

4.1 Frontline

Hedge-hopper -  
On the level 'Frontline' kill all of the enemy Red Army and Fascist Soldiers.

See 4.1.2 for details. The most easily overlooked kills are the two soldiers that you pass during the opening scene, the two wounded Fascist soldiers behind the Fascist lines, and the three Red prisoners.

You can't get Invisible Man or Rescue Ranger along with Hedge-hopper.

Invisible Man -  
Complete 'Frontline' without killing anyone.

See 4.1.1 for details. You can't get Hedge-hopper or Rescue Ranger along with Invisible Man.

In Redux, you can get Rescue Ranger and Invisible Man by knocking out the Fascist instead of killing him.

Rescue Ranger -  
Save a group of 'Reds' from Fascist captivity.

This achievement is earned at the end of Frontline. All three Reds must survive so you have to prevent the Red leader from being killed. Kill the Fascists in the area. The leader will stand up when the rescue is possible.

In Redux, you can get Rescue Ranger and Invisible Man by knocking out the Fascist instead of killing him.

4.3 Depot

Raider -  
On the level 'Depot' silently kill the first guard and break into the Fascist station unnoticed.

You don't need to silently kill the guard. You just need to kill him before he gets close enough to the station to alert the soldiers in the station.

4.4 Defense and 4.6 Outpost

DJ Artyom -  
On the level 'Outpost' reach the radio tower and broadcast the commander's message.

You get the message at the beginning of Defense. You have to take the message from the commander after the nosalis attack. The radio tower is on the roof of the building on the Outpost level.

4.7 Black Station

Merciful -  
Complete the level 'Black Station' without killing any Fascist soldiers.

There are a few ways you can do this achievement. The fastest way is to jump through a hole in the floor near the start and run to the sewer hatch.  
A slightly longer way can be done by skipping the generator and sneaking through the rest of the level. The longest way involves turning off the generator and sneaking to the end.

In Redux, you can't knock anyone out. However, it is possible to sneak through the level without being seen.

(Still working on a way to get both notes and both safes)

5.3 Library

Quick-witted -  
Break the support and activate the chandelier in less than 20 seconds.

This is done on the Library level. The description is a little misleading.  
You have 20 seconds to shoot the chandelier after you break into the side room with the hole in the wall.

5.4 Depository and 5.5 Archives

Heavy Reader -  
Kill a librarian.

This can be done on the levels Depository or Archives.

In Redux, the librarians seem a bit tougher.

6.1 Dark Star

Pyro -  
Kill 5 enemies with a flamethrower

The only time you can use a flamethrower is at the end of Dark Star.

In Redux, you have to get 30 kills with the flamethrower. That's bad.  
In Redux, you can carry the flamethrower for the rest of the game.  
That's good!

6.4 D6 and 6.5 Biomass

Pathoanatomist -  
Kill 5 amoebas.

You encounter amoebas at the end of D6 and the beginning of Biomass.

In Redux, all the amoebas can be found on the D6 level.

1.1 Exhibition, 2.1 Riga, 2.5 Market, 3.5 Armory Metro Dweller -  
A true metro citizen. You know everyone and have seen everything.

The exact criteria for getting the Metro Dweller achievement is unknown.  
The achievement can be completed as early as Riga and as late as the Armory. The best way to get the achievement is to check all the doors and try to interact with as many different people as possible. Stand in front of a person and sometimes they will address directly. Some conversations start automatically and may or may not count towards the achievement. Some interactions result in the flashes, or Moral Points,  
but this may relate more to the Explorer Achievement or the Enlightened Achievement.

Exhibition Station (0.2 Hunter)  
1) Man sleeping on woodpile 2) (AUTO) Two men talking on the left 3) Open room on right 4) Talk to man reading 5-6) Check two doors to the right of the reader 7) Check door to the left of the reader 8) Check door on the left by the barrels 9) Knock on the door on the right by the #32 10) Talk to the man at the bottom of the stairs 11) (+) Talk to man at top of stairs after he sits on crates 12) (AUTO) People waiting in line in front of the hospital 13) (+) Talk to people waiting in line 14) (+) Talk to the guard in the hospital after he sits down 15) Talk to the bald doctor after he sits down 16) (+) Stand under the light on the right side of the room 17?) Check the wounded in the hospital 18?) (+) Take the postcard from Hunter

Exhibition Station 1) Talk to the guard right outside your room 2) (AUTO) Eavesdrop on room 03 3) The man standing outside door 04 4) (AUTO) Listen to the man talking to his son 5) (AUTO) Peek into room 06 6) Listen to the two woman talking in the kitchen across from 06 7) Go through the curtain by the kitchen 8) Knock on door 07 9) Knock on door 08 10) Knock on door 09 11) Try to open door 10 12) (AUTO) Listen to the two men outside room 10 13) Knock on the door by the white arrow 14) Talk to the woman cleaning the floor 15) (AUTO) Man talking to his son 16) (AUTO) Listen to the alliance announcement 17) Talk to the prisoner and the guard 18) Talk to the man sitting at the end of the bench wearing the hat 19) Talk to the man in the hoodie 20) (AUTO) Sales pitch by the helmet trader 21) (AUTO) Two kids run through the market area 22) (AUTO) Parents on the bench by the teddy bear 23) (AUTO) Butcher selling pork 24) Talk to the man at the other end of the benches 25) (AUTO) Two men talking about the caravan 26) (AUTO) Weapons trader sales pitch 27) (AUTO) Men by platform talking about currency 28) (AUTO) The family by the weapons trader 29) (AUTO) The group by the table drinking 30) (AUTO) The despondent soldier by the campfire 31) (AUTO) The two men at the table closest to the Exchange Kiosk 32) (AUTO) Man sitting by kiosk 33) Talk to the man sleeping by the kiosk 34) Talk to the man standing by the arched doorway 35) Talk to the man sitting in the chair by the arched doorway 36) (AUTO) The three guards outside the armory 37) (AUTO) Three men by the teapot campfire 38) Talk to the guard outside your stepfather's office 39) (AUTO) The complaining worker 40) Talk to the man by the pigs 41) (AUTO) The two men working with the ladder 42) Talk to the man standing under the sign and lamp 43) Talk to the man on the subway platform by the pigs

Riga Station 1) (AUTO) The bartender thanks you 2) (AUTO) The group at the next table toasts you 3) Talk to the caravan companions 4) Play the piano 5) Change music for 1 bullet 6) (AUTO) Man by office wants out of the station 7) Talk to guard outside the office 8) False Beggar at bottom of stairs 9) Talk to man underneath bar leaning against yellow wall 10) Talk to man wearing cap and glasses outside office 11) Beggar by kid drawing on the ground, thanks you 12) False Beggar by platform 13) Guard at subway platform behind the barrier 14) Beggar on subway platform by red wall 15) Talk to man wearing sitting on bench 16) Talk to man standing by the sandbags 17) Kid beggar by yellow wall after he tries begging by office 18-20) Talk to the three guards by the lockers 21) False Beggar standing by red wall 22-25) Check the four doors on the left before going over the first bridge 26-31) Cross over the first bridge and check the six closed doors 32-33) Two false beggars in hoodies by fire after crossing first bridge 34) Beggar by fire after crossing first bridge 35-37) Three doors in trench on right side before sitting man 38) Beggar in trench 39-40) Two doors on right between middle and last bridge 41-44) Four doors on the right after going up stairs 45-48) Cross over bridge by toilets, four doors 49) Cross over bridge by toilets, Fuse box 50) Cross over bridge by toilets, jump up and down on the squeaky doll

Market Station 1) Talk to guard that blocks the doorway 2) (AUTO) Listen to guards at the gate after Bourbon leaves 3-5) Open the three lockers 6) (AUTO) Two men talking by subway car 7-8) Talk to the two men by the subway car after they finish talking 9) Talk to the man by the sinks 10) (AUTO) Listen to the gate guards 11) (AUTO) Listen to the radio operator 12) (AUTO) Listen to the men by the radio operator 13) Talk to the guard by the small storeroom across from the radio 14) Talk to the man sitting on the bench in the bar 15) Talk to the guard outside the office by the bar 16-18) (AUTO) Conversations at the bar 19) Talk to the bartender 20) Talk to the man sitting in the chair by the table with the bullets 21) Talk to the guard across from the bar 22) Talk to trader in green shirt and vest 23) Beggar by the shopping cart after he talks to kid (MORAL)  
24) (AUTO) Two kids by the pig 25) (AUTO) Three men talking about dope dealers 26) Talk to dope dealer standing between the two vehicles 27) Try to go through gate 28) Talk to man by generator 29) (AUTO) Girl who wants to buy rat, after visiting traders

Armory Station 1) (AUTO) Guard that warns you about Reds 2-3) Go through curtain on left, knock on two doors 4-6) Knock on three sections of the subway car 7) Knock on door before going through open door 8) Talk to guard by stairs 9) (AUTO) Two Reds talking about the infiltrator 10) Talk to guard by subway platform 11) (AUTO) Paranoid officer and guard

Child (Hole Station)  
1) nothing

Polis Station 1) nothing

1.1 Exhibition, 2.1 Riga, 2.5 Market, 3.5 Armory

Sherlock -  
Found all gold ammo, hidden through the stations.

Locate the Military-Grade Ammo.

Exhibition Station 1) +3 In the pot by door #9 2) +5 By the foot of the guitar player (IMMORAL for taking)  
3) +2 bottom shelf across from the pigs

Riga Station 1) +1 unoccupied table in bar 2) +1 in the sink at the top of the stairs in the bar 3) +1 by the filing cabinets underneath the bar 4) +1 by the wooden pallets underneath the bar 5) +1 on the platform by the railing 6) +1 to the left in the sleeping area 7) +1 go over the first bridge, look on top bunk of open room 8) +1 in the trench, on floor of open room with two occupied bunks 9) +1 in the toilet on the right 10) +1 exit the trench, on the crate by the candle 11) +1 cross over second bridge, bottom bunk of open room 12) +1 by the boots in the room by the middle bridge 13) +1 unoccupied table in room where you meet Bourbon 14) +1 on crate on the left just as you enter the dark tunnel 15) +1 on top of the electrical box

Market Station 1) +1 in a crate on the left at the entrance 2) +1 rightmost locker 3) +1 subway car across from the lockers 4) +1 bunk bed on the right just after entering the subway car 5) +1 in the wooden box on the side of the subway car 6) +1 bunk bed on the right at the just before exiting the subway car 7) +1 by the crates by the radio operator 8) +1 on the ladder across from the bar 9) +1 on the high bar along the wall 10) +1 on the table nearest the high bar along the wall 11) +1 on the bench with three pieces of luggage 12) +1 on the pallet 13) +1 under the butcher's block 14) +1 by the rear wheel of the smaller vehicle 15) +1 on top of the white cabinet behind the fuel can

Armory Station 1) +3 at the end of the first platform by the oil drums and wooden pallets 2) +3 by the subway car on top of a wooden crate 3) +3 after crouching down on a crate while being chased 4) +3 after leaving the Blacksmith's room and going to the right 5) +3 at the foot of the ladder in the pit with the lamp

Explorer -  
There is no place in metro you did not visit

The exact requirements for earning this achievement are unknown. I think it is definitely related to getting flashes when finding objects on any of the levels. I know that you don't need to get all the flashes in order to get the achievement. It may also be related to finding hidden objects that don't give a flash. Again, not all hidden objects would need to be found in order to earn the achievement. The best advice is to find as many dead bodies, ammo stashes, supply crates, and flashes as possible.

Ending Achievements -

If it's hostile, you kill it -  
This is the default ending. If you kill your way through the game without doing much exploring, you are probably going to get this ending. You can also get this ending if you don't knock the guidance system off the tower at the very end of the game if you did enough to unlock the Enlightened ending.

Enlightened -  
In order to unlock this ending, you need to make as many moral choices as possible during the game without making too many immoral choices. Moral choices are the flashes and a buzz followed by whispering. Immoral choices are a grayed out screen followed by an ominous sound.

See the next section on Moral Points.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Enemies | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-FOES]_

Enemies can be divided into mutants and humans.

Mutants include the underground nosalises and lurkers plus the surface-dwelling watchers, librarians, and winged demons. Amoebas are probably considered mutants, but the argument can be made that amoebas are their own thing.

Humans include bandits, Reds, and Fascists.

Nosalises -  
There's the underground nosalis, commonly called the snout. They are about human-sized and resemble rats. There are three kinds. There is the common hairless variety and a muscular, hairy type. The hairy ones are tougher than the hairless ones. The third type is a winged nosalis that attacks using a sonic scream.

A fourth type of nosalis is only encountered around D6 in the original 2033.  
This nocturnal mutant has glowing eyes and armored plates. It resembles a bipedal turtle. This type of nosalis hates light and can be driven off temporarily with the flashlight. It attacks like a lurker using hit-and-run tactics and hides in vents and holes.

Watchers -  
These mutants are found on the surface and are leaner and longer than the underground nosalises. Watchers have small round heads with disturbing human-like features. The common kind has grey fur. The stronger type has darker fur and skin. Watchers stand on their hind legs and howl to alert nearby Watchers. Watchers are tougher than nosalises.

It is possible that the different watchers are different genders. I'm not even sure why I wrote that last sentence.

Lurkers -  
These are hairless rat-like mutants about as big as a medium-sized dog. Lurkers make lurker holes which are always fatal if you fall into one. Lurkers use hit-and-run tactics. They don't take a lot to kill, but a swarm of Lurkers can quickly chew away at your health.

Demons -  
Winged mutants and arguably the powerful mutants encountered. They attack by swooping down from above and raking you with their talons. They can be avoided by staying indoors or under cover as they need to land in order to attack. The easiest way to kill a demon is to sneak up on it and hit it with a sticky grenade. Otherwise, demons take a lot of ammo to kill. They are best avoided.

Librarians -  
These powerful ape-like mutants can be found in the library (Library,  
Depository, and Archives) . They are shy, but extremely territorial. Librarians will always attack if you turn your back on them or if you don't back away when they approach you. If they decide you're a threat, they attack. Librarians tend to automatically jump through holes in the floor or ceiling even if they are aggressive. Librarians each have their own territory inside the library and won't leave their territory.

Bandits -  
These are human criminals that have taken over some of the stations. They typically use low grade weapons like Duplets or Bastard SMGs, but can be found with Automatic Shotguns and Kalash rifles. They almost all carry grenades.

Reds/Fascists -  
These soldiers are currently at war in the Metro, trying to expand their territory and spread their ideology among the survivors. Soldiers almost always have either Kalash rifles or Automatic Shotguns. Almost all wear some form of armor, even if it's just a simple helmet. A couple can be found with Nightvision Goggles.

Anomalies, Ghosts, Dark Ones -  
Anomalies are glowing balls of energy that have an electrical attack.  
Approaching or attacking an anomaly is an instant death for you.

Ghosts can only be seen when the flashlight is turned on. Walking into the silhouette of a ghost usually results in death.

Dark Ones look like grey aliens with completely black, almond-shaped eyes; pale and completely hairless skin; and elongated arms with three fingered hands.  
Dark Ones surrounded by a red aura are hostile and trying to kill you. Always run away from hostile Dark Ones. Dark Ones surrounded by a white aura are friendly and trying to help you. It is safe to approach friendly Dark Ones.

Amoebas -  
These are encountered in D6. Amoebas are gelatinous blobs that explode spreading a toxic jelly over anything nearby. Amoebas spawn from disgusting circular masses on the floor and walls. The best way to deal with amoebas is to destroy the spawners so the amoebas don't overwhelm you.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Moral Points | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-MORAL]_

Talking to certain people, finding certain places, and doing certain actions can cause the screen to flash or gray out momentarily. A flash and a buzz followed by whispering is a positive discovery. When the screen grays out followed by an ominous sound means something negative has happened.

These Moral Points are related to earning achievements in the game, most notably unlocking the Enlightened ending of the game. By default, a Moral Point results in a flash, or positive discovery, with no negative consequences for missing or ignoring the Moral Point. A few Moral Points results in a negative gray out only. This means you lost a Moral Point or got a negative Moral Point.

0.2 Hunter

1) Listen to guard at top of stairs after he sits down 2) Listen to people waiting in line by the hospital 3) Listen to the hospital guard after he sits down 4) Stand under the light on the right side of the first room of hospital 5) Take the postcard from Hunter

1.1 Exhibition 1) Play the guitar in your room 2) Play the triangular guitar (balalaika) by the man talking to his son 3) Help/Ignore the man that asks for bullets to buy medicine (ETHICAL)  
4) Annoy the trader at the circular table by the ammo exchange booth (IMMORAL)  
5) Enter the commander's office 6) Listen to your stepfather twice 7) Take the BULLETS by the guitar player (IMMORAL)

2.1 Riga 1) Accept/Refuse to let kid lead you to Bourbon (ETHICAL)

2.2 Lost Tunnels 1) Follow Bourbon and listen to his comment about singing pipes, then crouch down next to the pipe along the right wall of the tunnel

2.3. The Bridge 1) Click on squeaky dolls in the crate in the subway car 2) Avoid/Attack the Hanza military trolley (ETHICAL)

2.5 Market 1) Smoke from the hookah at the bar 2) Give a bullet to the beggar in the room between the bar and the weapon trader

2.6 Dead City 1 1) Look out the second story window of the terminal building 2) Locate the cache by going through the access panel of the elevator 3) Watch/Attack the vision in the playground (ETHICAL)  
4) Locate the cache in the back room of the ruined supermarket 5) Find the body on the ledge near the water outside the supermarket 6) Play the tape recorder

3.2 Ghosts 1) Listen to the pipes 2) Get around the defenders and follow Khan 3) Find the body in the room with cart

3.3 Anomaly 1) Watch the anomaly when it approaches you 2a) Watch the anomaly going down the other tunnel (MORAL)  
2b) Walk ahead of Khan before encountering the second anomaly (IMMORAL)  
3) Find the human remains by the glowing stalagmites

3.4 Cursed 1) Listen to Khan at the beginning of the level (ETHICAL)  
2) Shoot out a lamp in the shrine (IMMORAL)

4.1.2 Frontline 1) Get the BULLETS from the wall locker at the beginning of the level 2) Learn about the tunnel under the bridges from the two Reds at the campfire 3) Learn about the manhole from the deserter 4) Listen to the Red guards talk about the suicide bombers 5) Go down the stairs by the wounded Red soldiers and find the body 6) Get behind the Nazi lines and take the BULLETS from the wall locker 7) Kill the Red Army prisoners (IMMORAL)  
8) Killing all the enemies (IMMORAL)  
9) Complete the level without killing any soldiers

4.4 Defense 1) Find Hole Station (auto)  
2) Take the message from the captain (ETHICAL)  
3) Explore the subway car in the right tunnel of Hole Station 4) Go up the stairs on the left side of the main tunnel 5) Locate the radio in the left tunnel

4.5 Child 1) Refuse the BULLETS for rescuing Sasha

4.6 Outpost 1) DJ Artyom Achievement

4.7 Black Station 1) Listen to the conversation of the first two Nazi guards 2) Listen to two guards talking about being a realist 3) Find out about the generator 4) Turn off the generator 5) Find the secret area under the subway platform 6) Listen to the mumbling guard 7) Listen to the story about Metro 2 8) Approach the Dark One during the vision

5.6 Driving to Sparta 1) Talk to Khan at Sparta Base

6.1 Dark Star 1) Follow the Dark One during the vision (ETHICAL)

If you skip all the moral choices, except for the automatic one for finding Hole Station, and only make immoral choices, you still get the "If It's Hostile, You Kill It" ending. In other words, there is no Immoral or Evil ending.

Enlightened Ending Tests -  
Skip all moral choices and make all immoral choices.  
Test by going back and making moral choices to replace missing/immoral choices and playing through to the end of the game.

6.1 Follow Dark One Result: Bad Ending

5.6 Talk to Khan 6.1 Follow Dark One Result: Bad Ending

4.7 Approach Dark One 5.6 Talk to Khan 6.1 Follow Dark One Result: Bad Ending

4.7 Listen to conversation of first two guards 4.7 Listen to conversation of second pair of guards 4.7 Approach Dark One 5.6 Talk to Khan 6.1 Follow Dark One Result: Bad Ending

Test 4 4.7 Listen to conversation of first two guards 4.7 Listen to conversation of second pair of guards 4.7 Learn about generator 4.7 Turn off generator 4.7 Listen to story of Metro 2 4.7 Listen to mumbling guard 4.7 Merciful Achievement 4.7 Approach Dark One 5.6 Talk to Khan 6.1 Follow Dark One Result: Bad Ending

Test 5 - casual playthrough 2.3 Wait for Hanza Trolley to leave 2.6 Wait for vision to end in playground 3.2 Listen to the pipes 3.2 Get around the defenders 3.3 Watch the anomaly when it approaches you 3.3 Watch the anomaly going down the other tunnel 3.4 Listen to Khan at beginning of level 4.1 Invisible Man Achievement 4.4 Take message from captain 4.6 DJ Artyom Achievement 4.7 Merciful Achievement 4.7 Approach Dark One 5.6 Talk to Khan 6.1 Follow Dark One Result: Bad Ending

Test 6 - Casual Ethical/Exploration Playthrough 1.1 Give bullets for medicine (ETHICAL)  
2.1 Give bullets to kid for guiding you to Bourbon (ETHICAL)  
2.3 Hide from the Hanza trolley (ETHICAL)  
2.6 Locate the elevator cache 2.6 Watch the vision in the playground (ETHICAL)  
2.6 Locate the supermarket cache 2.6 Find the body on the ledge near the water 2.6 Play the recorded message 3.2 Listen to the pipes 3.2 Get around the defenders 3.2 Find the body in the room with the cart 3.3 Watch the first anomaly 3.3 Watch the second anomaly 3.4 Find the body by the glowing stalactites 3.4 Listen to Khan at beginning of level (ETHICAL)  
4.1 Learn about the manhole from the deserter 4.4 Find Hole Station (auto)  
4.4 Take the message from the captain (ETHICAL)  
4.4 Explore the subway car in the right tunnel of Hole Station 4.4 Go up the stairs on the left side of the main tunnel 4.4 Locate the radio in the left tunnel 4.6 DJ Artyom achievement 4.7 Approach Dark One 5.6 Talk to Khan 6.1 Follow Dark One (ETHICAL)  
Result:

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Metro 2033 vs the Real Metro | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033_[M33-REAL]_

You can find information on all these locations in Wikipedia and Google Maps.

Exhibition Station = VDNkh Station Orange Line station

Alexeevskaya Station (skipped by the caravan)  
Orange Line station

Riga Station = Rizhskaya Station Orange Line station

Market Station = Prospekt Mira Orange Line station Also connects to the Brown Line/Ring Line that is controlled by the Hanza

Dead City = surface between Prospekt Mira and Komsomolskaya?

Dry Station = Sukharevskaya Station Orange Line station

Ghosts = Turgenevskaya Orange Line station

Anomaly = tunnels between Turgeneskaya and Chistyie Prudy

Cursed Station = Chistyie Prudy Chistyie Prudy is on the Red Line, controlled by the Red Army in the game

Armory Station = Kuznetsky Most in-game map has Kuznetsky Most and Lubyanka switched Kuznetsky Most is on the Purple Line Lubyanka is on the Red Line, and rumored to be the KGB/FSB HQ on Metro 2

Frontline = between Kuznetsky Most and Chekhovskaya The Frontline in the game is along the Purple Line Chekhovskaya, on the Gray Line, is under Facist control

Trolley Combat = travel past Chekhovskaya to Tverskaya travel on green line (Zamoskvoretskaya Line) to Paveletskaya Starting from Chekhovskaya the trolley travels through Tverskaya, Okhotny Ryad, Teatralnaya, Ploshchad Revolutsii, and Novokuznetskaya Stations.

Depot = Somewhere between Novokuznetskaya and Paveletskaya

Defense = Paveletskaya Station This is probably the Green Line station, not the one on the Ring

Black Station = Polyanka A station on the Gray Line, under Facist control

Polis = Borovitskaya Station Polis also includes the Alexandrovsky Sad, Arbatskaya, and Biblioteka Lenina Stations. You exit to the surface at the Biblioteka Imeni Lenina station.

Alley = From the Biblioteka Imeni Lenina station to the front entrance of the Russian State Library

Library = Russian State Library

Sparta Base, near Smolenskaya Sparta Base is in the Conception Monastery in the Khamovniki District of Moscow.

Dark Star = starts at Kievskaya Station

Dungeon/Cave = near Barrikadnaja Station

D6 = near Belorusskaja Station D6 is the real world KGB codename of the rumored Moscow Metro 2. You can hear some enemies talking about the legend of Metro 2 at the end of Black Station before going into the sewer tunnel.

Tower = Ostankino Tower The closest subway station is the VDNKh station on the Orange Line, which is about 3km/(1.9 miles) on foot.

_ _  
|\\\ \ / | | \\\ \ / | Legal Stuff | \\\ \/ | | |\ | | | | \ /| | |_| \\_/ |_|_2033 and REDUX_[M33-LEGAL]_

All trademarks and copyrights contained in this document are owned by their respective trademark and copyright holders.

This FAQ can only appear on the following site:

GameFAQS .com

If anyone finds it on any other sites please inform me ASAP.

E-Mail Address: nyiaor AT yahoo DOT com

Copyright:  
(c) Copyright 2011-2014 Matthew Y Brown.

This FAQ may be not be reproduced under any circumstances except for personal,  
private use. It may not be placed on any web site or otherwise distributed publicly without advance written permission. Use of this guide on any other web site or as a part of any public display is strictly prohibited, and a violation of copyright.


End file.
